Khukdei
by Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka
Summary: UA,Fantasy,GrimmIchi/ Un pays au bord de la guerre et un seul espoir : le Prince illégitime et bafoué, Ichigo. Pour sauver son peuple il lui faudra trouver une divinité, plus facile à dire qu'à faire, surtout lorsque ses compagnons de voyage s'avèrent bien mystérieux. A travers les montagnes des Clans du Nord, la route s'annonce mouvementée et plus dangereuse qu'il le croyait...
1. Où la guerre

**Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka~**

**Disclaimer** : Personnages et liens de parenté : _Tite Kubo_ ; Univers : _Diablo II, blizzard_ ; Noms des lieux : une carte de la Savoie ; Plus de nombreux mythes mongols et nordiques revisités

**Rating** : M, on me changera pas. Pour des combats, et yaoi later on

Merci à mon barbare préféré pour la correction ;)

**Je mourais d'envie de faire de l'heroic-fantasy depuis des lustres, j'ai enfin trouvé l'idée, j'espère que cela vous plaira!**

* * *

**Khukdei**

Chapitre 1

_Où la guerre frappe à la porte  
_

Le prince regarda le paysage avec fierté et amour. Un magnifique paysage verdoyant, un peu vallonné, laissant apercevoir, au loin, une forêt sombre dense. Plus bas, une ville fortifiée, ceinturée de remparts de pierres blanches. Des maisons et des chaumières vivantes, bien entretenues et accueillantes. C'était une belle ville qui s'étendait sous ses yeux d'ambre. Une ville ancienne mais qui avait su s'adapter aux aléas d'une vie qui, malgré les apparences, était loin d'être facile.

Il soupira. Vivre dans le Royaume des Grandes Plaines n'avait rien de facile malgré ce que pouvait en dire les étrangers. Il n'y avait que très peu de forêts, peu de rivières et de sources, encore moins de gibier. Chaque jour était une lutte. Il ne fallait pas s'étonner du comportement du peuple qui y vivait. Le peuple des Amazones.

Le jeune homme étouffa un rire à cette pensée. Quand on disait 'Amazone', les gens pensaient tout de suite à des espèces de matrones musclées avec un sein coupé (pour mieux tirer à l'arc) ou à des femmes fatales et dominatrices. Fut un temps, peut-être. Mais aujourd'hui, dans la ville de Korè, bastion des Grandes Plaines, les faits étaient très différents.

Certes, il n'y avait aucun homme ou fort peu. Il faisait partie des exceptions. Mais les femmes n'étaient pas toutes des guerrières. Les six septièmes avaient reçu une formation de combat aux techniques ancestrales de la lance et de l'arc et vivaient comme les guerrières qu'elles étaient, farouches et fières. Une autre partie grandissait simplement dans la ville, apprenait le savoir des amazones, et partait rejoindre un peuple plus normal.

Mais lui, Prince des Grandes Plaines, il ne voulait pas partir. Parce qu'il aimait cette terre verte qui ne lui offrait rien d'autre que sa dureté pour lui forger l'esprit.

Il tendit l'oreille en entendant des bruits de pas effrénés sur les dalles de pierre.

« Ichi-nii ! »

Le jeune homme se retourna d'un bond et sourit largement en accueillant sa petite sœur dans ses bras.

« Yuzu ! Comment vas-tu ? L'entraînement n'était pas trop dur ?

-…

-Le professeur d'arc lui a encore dit qu'il ne fallait pas être aussi gentille. » intervint une autre petite fille.

Ichigo soupira et sourit doucement à sa petite sœur. L'une était forte, l'archétype même d'une grande amazone, mais elle était encore fragile dans son cœur. L'autre n'avait rien d'une guerrière et nul doute qu'elle rejoindrait le peuple de son père quand elle serait en âge de quitter Korè.

« Allons Yuzu, il ne s'agit pas d'apprendre à tuer pour toi. Ce n'est qu'apprendre à te défendre. Tu n'es pas obligée de faire comme nos guerrières.

-Oui mais… mais je ne veux pas décevoir, Maman…

-Maman sera toujours heureuse tant que tu fais ce qui te rendra heureuse, Yuzu. Tout ce qu'il faut, c'est apprendre ton héritage. D'accord ?

-Oui, Ichi-nii… »

Le grand frère enlaça sa petite sœur et lui embrassa le front.

« Tu es fragile, Yuzu. Si Rangiku est si dure avec toi, c'est parce qu'elle veut que tu sois forte pour ne pas être blessée dans le futur. Elle t'aime beaucoup tu sais.

-Hm. Je ferai des efforts, promis !

-C'est bien, Yuzu, je suis fier de l'entendre ! Et toi, Karin ? Ça s'est bien passé ?

-Ouais. Je vais apprendre la lance dès demain.

-Oh, c'est impressionnant !

-Dis pas ça, toi tu as appris les deux en même temps ! »

Ichigo sourit, amusé.

« Simplement parce que Maman avait du temps pour moi.

-Elle va mieux ? s'inquiéta Yuzu.

-Oui, je l'ai vue aujourd'hui, elle s'occupait des affaires avec les Conseillères. Je suppose donc qu'elle va beaucoup mieux ! »

Le frère sourit encore à ses deux sœurs et ensemble, ils décidèrent d'aller voir la reine, Masaki Kurosaki. Le Peuple des Grandes Plaines, un peuple d'amazones, ne pouvait être gouverné sur une longue période que par des femmes. Le roi et père des trois enfants, Isshin, était le dirigeant des Clans du Nord et vivait près du Breithorn, dans les montagnes. Il accueillait à bras ouvert toutes les amazones qui ne souhaitaient pas vivre à Korè mais pour être honnête, les amazones qui quittaient Korè préféraient amplement partir pour le désert.

Ichigo avait connu assez Isshin pour qu'il lui manque, Yuzu et Karin ne savaient pas trop qui était cet homme qui était leur père mais il leur tardait d'être assez fortes pour obtenir le droit de quitter la ville et le rencontrer plus qu'une journée. Le roi venait, bien entendu, plusieurs fois dans l'année, mais cela ne remplissait pas le rôle d'un père.

Ainsi, Masaki et Isshin gouvernaient chacun un peuple prospère mais il y avait plusieurs problèmes. Masaki était atteinte, depuis plusieurs années, d'une maladie incurable. Les soigneurs de tout le pays étaient en ville, ralentissant avec brio la détérioration de l'état de santé royal, mais le mal restait présent.

Si Masaki mourait, il était de coutume que sa fille aînée prenne le trône mais le problème résidait là. Les deux filles aînées étaient jumelles et âgées de neuf ans. Ichigo, l'aîné de la fratrie, en avait 19 et était bien plus en âge d'assurer une régence. Au départ, l'idée d'avoir un homme pour assurer la régence avait fait du bruit mais Ichigo s'était toujours montré d'une curiosité insatiable et d'une loyauté sans borne pour son peuple et Korè avait plus ou moins accepté l'idée. Mais les deux autres cités des Grandes Plaines, dirigées par deux autres grandes familles n'appréciaient pas cette innovation.

Il fallait bannir les hommes de la royauté, les accepter au Conseil comme le Maître Magicien de Korè était la limite à ne pas franchir pour les factions opposées. Et la Reine savait parfaitement que si son fils montait sur le trône, même pour une régence, les deux familles en profiteraient pour briguer le pouvoir qu'elles désiraient si ardemment. La guerre éclaterait et son mari partirait au combat pour défendre Korè. Cela entraînerait d'interminables conflits entre les Clans du Nord qui ne seraient pas tous d'avis de se battre pour un peuple qui les bannissaient et attiserait la haine de l'opposition des amazones qui s'allieraient alors aux opposants d'Isshin pour s'assurer chacun une place royale.

Ichigo s'en voulait parfois d'être né homme. Mais les choses étaient ainsi et il était de son devoir de satisfaire tout le monde au détriment de son propre bonheur. Il ne savait seulement pas comment assurer les opposantes de sa bonne volonté.

Il sortit de ses pensées alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la salle du trône où la reine devait se trouver. Il avisa Retsu Unohana, une des deux conseillères directes de sa mère qui s'occupait de tous les problèmes d'ordre sociaux.

« Son Altesse se repose dans l'arrière-salle, commença-t-elle d'une voix douce à l'adresse des petites princesses. Vous pouvez la voir mais ne la fatiguez pas trop. »

Karin et Yuzu acquiescèrent vigoureusement et coururent rejoindre leur mère. Le Prince demeura sur place un moment, sachant qu'il avait le droit à une autre conversation bien moins joyeuse.

« … Son état a empiré, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-il sombrement. Combien de temps avant que… les soins soient inefficaces ? »

Le jeune prince étonnait parfois par sa maturité. Ichigo était d'un naturel enjoué, très fidèle avec ses amis, qui aimait s'amuser mais qui savait s'imposer des limites et qui avait parfois un trop grand sens des responsabilités.

« Je dirais un an. Si son état continue à empirer à ce rythme, un an. »

Ichigo baissa les yeux, analysant les différents problèmes qu'il faudrait régler, et l'absence flagrante de solution face aux factions opposées. Il ne pouvait pas devenir une femme du jour au lendemain, et ces familles conservatrices à l'extrême n'accepteraient jamais un homme pour régent.

« Retsu… Parfois je me dis que… la guerre est inéluctable. »

La femme sourit avec bienveillance et tristesse et posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Elle avait été son professeur particulier pendant de longues années pour lui apprendre quelques techniques de soins, ils avaient noué une relation solide.

« Oui, mon Prince. Il y aura la guerre, à moins que les dieux ne nous envoient un miracle… »

Le jeune homme soupira. Un miracle. Depuis des siècles les amazones ne s'étaient plus reposées sur le divin, jugeant que leur propre force était bien suffisante pour survivre dans leur monde hostile. C'était pour ceux qui ne savaient pas prendre leur vie en main et pourtant, en cette période de crise, Ichigo ne voyait que l'espoir d'un miracle pour gagner ou éviter la guerre qui se profilait. Et quand il y repensait, il se demandait sincèrement d'où pouvait provenir une telle haine de la religion.

Il n'eut pas le cœur de se présenter à sa mère ce soir-là et quitta Unohana pour rejoindre les remparts de la forteresse de Korè et s'y promener. Alors que la nuit s'emparait progressivement du ciel, Ichigo s'accouda au mur de pierre et se plongea dans ses pensées. Il entendait les échos de la ville en bas et il se sentit tout à coup extrêmement seul. Seul face aux problèmes, face à son statut d'homme.

Il y avait si peu d'hommes à Korè qu'il lui était parfois difficile de se situer. Il avait l'impression que sa vie entière était en équilibre précaire et cela le fatiguait. Heureusement pour lui, il y avait quand même des hommes dans la cité même s'il était la plus grande des exceptions. Il avait, en effet, bénéficié d'un traitement de faveur et appris les techniques des amazones, une première dans l'Histoire. Son seul ami de la ville n'avait pas eu cette chance mais vivait tranquillement.

Cet ami se nommait Renji Abarai. Il était né au Breithorn mais avait décidé d'émigrer suite à une rencontre lors d'une des grandes fêtes annuelles. Chaque année un immense festival se tenait tantôt dans les Grandes Plaines et tantôt dans les Clans du Nord et réunissait les deux peuples pour trois semaines de festivités, de festins et, au passage, cela permettait aux jeunes gens de découvrir leurs premières amours.

Le guerrier avait rencontré Rukia Kuchiki lors d'un festival annuel et avait décidé qu'il la suivrait partout. Tout le monde avait d'abord cru que c'était parce qu'il l'avait mise enceinte et qu'il désirait prendre ses responsabilités. Mais il y avait quelques nuances dans l'histoire.

Si Renji suivait tout le temps Rukia, c'était surtout parce que cette dernière avait un grand frère. Byakuya Kuchiki était venu à Korè par sa femme, une amazone hélas décédée. De tempérament extrêmement protecteur, il s'était juré de protéger sa belle-sœur envers et contre tout et Abarai faisait partie des ennemis potentiels.

Ichigo avait toujours soupçonné Byakuya de s'opposer à cette union par crainte de voir Rukia partir pour les montagnes.

En clair, en plus de devoir prouver sa valeur auprès des amazones, et encore, Korè n'avait pas le régime le plus conservateur, Renji devait convaincre Byakuya qu'il était un homme bien, loyal et qui ne blesserait pas sa chère Rukia.

La situation faisait beaucoup rire Ichigo, mais il n'était pas le seul.

Le prince regarda le ciel, il s'était considérablement assombri. Il quitta l'aile du château où vivait sa mère pour rejoindre les rues de la ville. En descendant, il ne put s'empêcher de passer par la salle du trésor où se trouvait un objet pour lequel il n'avait cessé de nourrir une curiosité sans bornes depuis sa naissance.

Le jeune homme poussa la porte de la salle et entra discrètement. C'était toujours vide sauf lors de présentations aux jeunes guerrières. Tout au fond de la salle il y avait un repose-arme d'un grand ouvrage. Finement rehaussé d'or et de gemmes, sa beauté ne surpassait pas pourtant, aux yeux d'Ichigo, celle de l'arme qu'il présentait.

Depuis de longues générations maintenant, la famille possédait un arc d'une grande rareté et pourvue de pouvoirs faramineux. Cet arc s'appelait Khukdei et il avait toujours fasciné Ichigo.

Khukdei était magnifique. Il avait une couleur d'or et rouge, comme un incendie. Sa poignée était solidement nouée d'un tissu adhérant et agréable au toucher. Il brillait comme un rubis et Ichigo avait entendu dire que les flèches qu'on tirait avec gagnaient de nombreux pouvoirs.

« Encore à admirer Khukdei. »

Ichigo sursauta, pris sur le fait.

« B-Byakuya ?

-Tu aimes tellement cette arme ? »

Ichigo jeta encore un coup d'œil à l'objet.

« Elle est magnifique…

-Tu sais ce qu'on dit d'elle.

-… Comme toutes les armes magiques, il faut attendre d'être assez fort pour la maîtriser.

-Tu as bien appris.

-Je me suis toujours demandée, Byakuya… reprit Ichigo pensivement, mais quand est-ce que je pourrais l'utiliser ?

-Quand tu seras suffisamment grand, Ichigo. »

Le jeune homme sourit, amusé. Il était la seule personne en dehors de Rukia avec qui Byakuya s'entendait très bien. On savait tous que la femme du magicien était morte, mais peu encore savait qu'il avait eu un fils mort très tôt de maladie. Quand le jeune père avait perdu son enfant, Ichigo voyait Isshin partir pour retourner régner sur les Clans.

Inconsciemment, ils palliaient avec l'autre le manque dont ils souffraient chacun.

« Comment va Rukia ? lança Ichigo avec une touche d'humour pour changer de sujet.

-Hn. »

Cela montrait le mécontentement de Byakuya.

« Elle apprend à ce grand nigaud comment chasser sans hurler. »

Ichigo éclata de rire. Ce qui avait le plus fait jaser était que Renji était un guerrier du type barbare. Alors que Byakuya brillait par sa capacité à tuer ses ennemis sans les toucher, à l'aide de ses puissants sorts élémentaires, Renji fonçait droit dans le tas en se gonflant de puissance grâce à ses cris de guerre.

« Et ça marche ? »

Ichigo dressa l'oreille au magnifique hurlement qui retentit.

« J'entends ça…

-Et Abarai espère que je donne un jour mon accord.

-C'est un garçon très bien tu sais… »

Ichigo et Byakuya commencèrent à marcher vers la sortie, le silence s'installant tout à coup. N'importe qui aurait pu être oppressé par ce silence, mais Ichigo avait appris à connaître Byakuya et savait que le plus important était souvent muet. Parfois, il se demandait comment un magicien aussi puissant que Byakuya avait pu accepter de renier son ordre pour rejoindre des amazones. Il paraissait que les magiciens et les ensorceleurs étaient d'une rigidité à faire pâlir la résistance d'une amazone aguerrie.

« Comment se porte ta mère ? »

Ichigo baissa les yeux. Byakuya le remarqua.

« Combien de temps ?

-… Retsu m'a dit un an. Mais elle a été optimiste pour ne pas me blesser. »

Le magicien ferma les yeux un instant et passa une main dans les cheveux d'Ichigo. Byakuya ne donnait que très rarement des marques d'affection, même la plus infime. Le prince en fut étonné, mais surtout, profondément touché.

« Les préparatifs de guerre ont déjà commencé, déclara le prince. Rangiku durcit drastiquement les entraînements des plus jeunes sous les directives du Général Hallibel.

-Il faut songer à…

-On me rira au nez si je suggère cette idée folle, Byakuya, coupa Ichigo. Cette légende… Si Kô-Maral existait, elle serait sur le trône. »

Le prince détourna le regard. Il disait ces mots mais il espérait autant que les autres que la reine ancestrale du Royaume des Grandes Plaines revienne.

« C'est la guerre ou l'espoir fou de trouver vos entités créatrices, renchérit Byakuya. Et en tant que magicien, je peux t'assurer qu'elles ont existé. »

Le prince se passa une main sur le visage.

« Et que me conseilles-tu ? Quitter le royaume et le laisser sans défense pour aller la chercher ? On dit qu'elle se cache depuis des millénaires!

-Pour trouver Kô-Maral il faut chercher Bortè-Tchino, expliqua le magicien. Vous feriez ainsi d'une pierre deux coups en trouvant le fondateur des Clans du Nord et instaurerez une alliance de paix durable entre les deux pays. Et tu pourras compter sur Korè et ton père pour défendre la cité assez longtemps pour que tu mènes ta mission à bien. »

Ichigo eut un sourire triste. Il voulut renchérir mais un hurlement l'interrompit. Il tourna la tête et avisa Renji qui fonçait droit vers un monstre étrange, une sorte de petite hydre de feu. Il se pencha au balcon de pierre, intrigué. Croyant à un danger, il s'apprêtait à sortir son arc quand Byakuya l'arrêta.

« C'est mon hydre, elle l'occupera un moment. »

Le prince éclata de rire.

« Tu es cruel, Byakuya ! »

Le magicien admit un sourire en coin, très discret. Ils continuèrent leur chemin en se séparant finalement au niveau de l'aile du château réservée aux appartements.

Le prince ne voulait pas tarder à rejoindre ses quartiers pour se coucher mais en chemin il rencontra Tia Hallibel, la seconde conseillère de sa mère et général des armées de Korè. Ichigo l'appréciait presque autant que Retsu mais Tia avait un caractère beaucoup plus rude qui cachait derrière la préoccupation du bien-être de ses troupes.

Elle l'entretint brièvement des avancées tactiques des factions ennemies, le rassurant un peu en disant qu'avec le soutien de son père, la victoire n'était pas improbable. Mais si ce dernier venait à être pris en traitre par ses clans plus rebelles, l'issue serait beaucoup plus incertaine. Pour gagner il fallait que le Roi Isshin soit capable de dominer tous les clans. Elle l'informa du nombre de guerrières et de la fabrication des armes et le quitta en souhaitant à la Reine de se rétablir. Une formalité qui commençait à faire réellement souffrir le prince qui savait pertinemment que sa mère de s'en sortirait pas.

Allongé dans son lit, vêtu simplement d'une chemise en d'un bermuda, Ichigo fixait le plafond. Parler de son père lui rappelait le Breithorn. Quand il était plus jeune, il avait passé quelques semaines au pied du Breithorn, le nom de la montagne où le clan le plus important se trouvait. Ichigo avait pensé qu'en venant chez les hommes, il serait à sa place, plus heureux. Mais il avait vite compris qu'avoir reçu l'éducation d'une amazone l'avait séparé de ces racines.

Il n'y avait aucun royaume où Ichigo pouvait dire le cœur léger qu'il était légitime. Et parfois il se demandait pourquoi sa mère lui avait imposé un tel destin en ne l'envoyant pas au Breithorn quand il avait l'âge requis. Et pourquoi son père n'avait jamais rien dit sur son fils héritier qui aurait dû vivre avec lui pour diriger après les Clans du Nord…

Ses pensées dérivèrent bientôt sur sa conversation avec Byakuya. Si seulement il pouvait espérer que Kô-Maral soit de la partie… Les amazones s'inclineraient toutes devant le fait si la Reine Ancestrale se manifestait, et tout le monde serait sauvé.

Mais comment trouver une divinité ? Fallait-il la chercher dans des lieux sacrés ? Etait-elle encore vivante ou avait-elle choisi de vivre comme une mortelle, changeant d'enveloppe à chaque vie ? La légende de Kô-Maral était incomplète tant les amazones avaient voulu renier leur religion et le prix se payait maintenant. On ne savait d'elle que le fait qu'elle avait créé avec Bortè-Tchino le peuple des amazones et des guerriers du nord.

Cependant, si Byakuya disait que le Couple Divin avait existé, ils devaient sûrement encore rôder… Et la fondatrice devait bien se moquer de lui, le prince qui briguait la régence des amazones…

Ichigo ferma les yeux ce soir-là avec la tête pleine de soucis, de visions d'horreur à l'idée de voir son peuple mourant et gisant sous les décombres enflammés. Il ne trouva le sommeil que très tard. Il fut parsemé d'images cauchemardesques et, perdue dans cet amas sanglant, une biche blanche qui le fuyait.

~ o ~

« Votre Altesse ! »

Ichigo sursauta et saisit sa lance immédiatement, la pointant sur la servante qui venait de faire irruption dans sa chambre. La voyant tétanisée, il abaissa son arme et avisa qu'il était dans sa chambre. Fronçant les sourcils, il sut tout de suite que c'était grave.

« Ils ont attaqués ?! s'exclama-t-il.

-Non, la Reine ! »

Le prince bondit hors de son lit, prenant juste la peine de passer une veste sur ses habits de nuit. Il fondit vers les appartements de sa mère et s'invita sans plus de cérémonie dans la chambre où cinq soigneurs s'affairaient dont Retsu. Elle était très concentrée, aussi il ne la dérangea pas, mais en retrait de la scène, le Maître Magicien de Korè veillait silencieusement. Cachant son inquiétude du mieux qu'il pouvait, il s'approcha de son meilleur conseiller et ami.

« Byakuya, que se passe-t-il ?

-J'ai senti une force obscure passer sur la ville. J'ai tenté de la dévier et j'ai réussi, mais c'était une diversion pour augmenter la malédiction de Son Altesse. »

Ichigo blêmit. Une malédiction ? Il savait qu'on disait que la maladie de sa mère avait des origines obscures, mais de là à parler de malédiction ! Et qui serait assez fou pour faire appel à un nécromancien ? Ils étaient sans foi ni loi et il n'était pas rare qu'ils tuent leur client pour s'approprier leur bien une fois la besogne faite. Ils ressuscitaient les morts pour en faire des squelettes, manipulaient les fantômes pour terroriser… jetaient d'horribles malédictions.

« Nous cherchons encore à l'identifier, expliqua Byakuya. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit un véritable nécromancien qui en veuille à la Reine.

-Que veux-tu dire ? s'étonna Ichigo.

-Ce doit être un sage versé dans les arts obscurs car il y a quelque chose qui ne me paraît pas logique.

-J'avais entendu dire que certaines malédictions faisaient que la victime était un peu plus blessée à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de se soigner… murmura Ichigo troublé. Ce n'est pas le cas de Mère, hein… ?

-Non. Cette malédiction est étonnement lente, preuve étant qu'elle dure depuis des années maintenant. Je soupçonne le magicien derrière ça d'avoir d'autres motivations. »

Le prince demeura silencieux, les yeux rivés sur sa mère inconsciente. Quelles autres motivations pourrait-on avoir ? Tuer la Reine de Korè provoquerait une guerre car son héritier n'était pas apte à prendre sa suite. Une des chefs des deux familles opposées serait le coupable idéal. Tuer la reine, provoquer la guerre et gagner pour avoir le trône.

« Byakuya… déclara Ichigo sombrement. Serait-il possible que ce magicien soit parmi nos opposantes ? »

L'homme s'offrit quelques instants de réflexion. Il n'y avait aucun magicien en dehors de lui dans les Grandes Plaines, peut-être une ou deux ensorceleuses mais cette sous-classe de magiciens ne saurait certainement pas maîtriser une malédiction si subtile. Il restait la possibilité d'un sage, quelqu'un de sûrement aussi puissant que lui qui camouflerait sa force. Mais cet ordre n'admettait que les hommes et les opposantes étaient bien trop conservatrices pour commettre l'affront d'user de l'aide d'un sage.

« Je ne pense pas. Il me faudrait faire des recherches mais pour moi, il y a une raison magique derrière tout ça.

-Prince, héla Unohana. J'ai terminé. »

Ichigo se rua au chevet de sa mère pour lui prendre la main. Elle revenait lentement à elle et avait encore un peu de peine à respirer. Après quelques minutes où la soigneuse observa l'état royal, elle voulut prendre congé mais le prince l'arrêta d'un signe de la main.

« Mère… Peux-tu me parler ?

-Mon Ichigo, répondit-elle amusée, bien sûr… »

Le jeune homme passa une main sur son épaule et inspira.

« Je… Je dois te parler. Le moment est sans doute mal choisi, mais je ne trouve plus le sommeil et Byakuya me dit que c'est notre dernier espoir d'éviter la guerre. »

Le silence s'installa un moment et on fit sortir tout le monde à l'exception d'Unohana et de Kuchiki.

« Qu'avez-vous pensé, Maître Magicien ? s'enquit Retsu sincèrement curieuse.

-J'ai longuement étudié les mythes et les divinités. Je suis certain que si nous trouvions Kô-Maral qui a engendré le peuple des amazones, les problèmes se résorberaient.

-Byakuya pense que nous laisserions à ce moment la place de Reine à Kô-Maral, cela calmerait les factions qui ne veulent pas de moi. »

Masaki demeura silencieuse, un air triste sur le visage. Le fait qu'on parle d'elle comme si elle n'était déjà plus là ne la blessait pas. Elle avait bien un pincement au cœur, mais c'était surtout en pensant au chaos que sa mort causerait. Elle passa une main sur la joue de son fils et la caressa avec beaucoup de douceur.

« Mon fils… Tu es si bon, murmura-t-elle. Elles sont bêtes de ne pas vouloir de toi. »

Ichigo baissa les yeux. Il se tuait à la tâche pour être accepté, mais toujours on le reniait, on lui refusait le droit de simplement régner temporairement. Parce qu'il était un homme.

« Mère…

-Et tu crois qu'en la trouvant, si elle existe encore, tu seras accepté ? »

Le prince secoua la tête.

« Non, Mère. Mais si cela peut éviter la guerre et tous les morts, je me dois de le faire. »

Après un court silence, l'alitée soupira.

« Retsu ?

-Votre Altesse ?

-Pourras-tu préparer un convoi de soutien avec des vivres et des soins pour mon fils.

-Bien sûr, Votre Altesse. Je m'y attèle sur-le-champ.

-Non, tu as le temps, ils ne partiront que demain dans l'après-midi. »

La guérisseuse acquiesça et quitta la pièce. Byakuya s'avança alors d'un pas, intrigué.

« Avez-vous dit « ils partiront » ? demanda-t-il. Je ne suis pas certain que…

-Ichigo n'ira pas seul. Je vous demanderai de contacter cette nuit le Breithorn, qu'ils nous envoient leur émissaire pour demain. Mon fils les rejoindra en cortège officiel.

-Mère… ? tenta Ichigo, mais pourquoi passer par le Breithorn ? Il nous faut faire preuve de la plus grande discrétion… »

Masaki sourit tendrement.

« Les amazones ont tellement renié leurs mythes que nous ne savons même pas où vit l'esprit de Kô-Maral, commença-t-elle sur un ton attristé. Le Breithorn en sait beaucoup sur Bortè-Tchino qui nous conduira à notre Fondatrice.

-Leur aide nous est nécessaire donc, murmura pensivement Ichigo. Mais cela veut dire qu'il nous faudra inventer un prétexte, Mère. Que je quitte le royaume passera pour un genre de lâcheté et ferait parler les factions opposées, mais que je me rende officiellement au Breithorn… on croira que je prépare les alliances de guerre, ou pire, que je renie mon peuple ! »

La reine soupira et prit la main de son fils, lui intimant de se calmer. Ichigo obtempéra sagement mais on voyait dans son regard que l'idée ne le réjouissait pas. De plus, aller au Breithorn signifiait devoir faire face à d'autres problèmes qu'il n'appréciait pas plus que la préparation d'une guerre.

« Ichigo, sans l'un, tu n'as pas l'autre. Mais on pourra toujours trouver une excuse officielle.

-Par exemple, le Prince est venu porter lui-même des nouvelles de la Reine de Korè à son mari, intervint Byakuya.

-Voilà, reprit Masaki. C'est une explication qui serait assez judicieuse. »

Le jeune homme finit par acquiescer. A la réflexion, il était vrai qu'il avait besoin des savoirs des Clans du Nord. Et au final, si l'excuse de donner des nouvelles pouvait passer moyennement, les factions opposées seraient sans doute intimidées de savoir que le prince ne reculerait pas face à la guerre.

« Comme je l'ai dit, tu n'iras pas seul, déclara la Reine. Je demanderai à Rukia et Renji de t'accompagner. »

Byakuya grinça des dents mais ne s'opposa pas. Que sa sœur puisse accompagner le Prince en cortège officiel pour une mission d'Etat était un honneur qui ne se refusait pas, même si c'était dangereux.

« Puis-je y aller ? dit-il en s'inclinant respectueusement.

-Oui, Maître Magicien, je vous en prie. »

Ichigo demeura alors seul avec sa mère. Elle le regarda fixement un instant, avisant ses yeux baissés et pensifs. Il faisait bonne figure en public mais elle voyait clairement en lui. Son enfant souffrait de ne pas être reconnu malgré ses efforts draconiens, il souffrait de la voir mourante sans pouvoir y faire quoique ce soit, il souffrait d'être né homme alors que s'il avait été une femme, jamais l'ombre de la guerre n'aurait planée sur leur royaume.

« Ichigo… S'il te plaît, sois fier de ce que tu es.

-Mais, Maman, je suis…

-Non, coupa-t-elle. A chaque fois que tu regrettes d'être un homme, c'est que tu n'es pas fier de toi. Je sais ce que tu vaux, Retsu, Byakuya, Tia, tous savent à quel point tu es un grand homme, capable de gouverner sans doute mieux que moi.

-Maman ! s'offusqua Ichigo. Tu es la meilleure reine que Korè n'ait jamais eue !

-Et toi tu seras le plus grand roi. »

Le jeune homme rougit légèrement. Il savait que ce que disait sa mère ne changeait en rien le regard des autres, mais cela lui réchauffait le cœur.

« Peux-tu aller chercher Khukdei ? »

Ichigo hocha la tête, étonné, mais sa mère le pressa de sortir pour aller chercher l'arc relique. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec l'arme soigneusement emballée dans une étole de soie. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit avec l'objet sur ses genoux, interdit.

« Maman ?

-Cette arme est sacrée, commença-t-elle. Dans un pays qui a banni la religion, ne trouves-tu pas ça étonnant ?

-Si… Bien sûr.

-Khukdei était un archer divin, on a donné ce nom à cette arme magique dans l'espoir qu'elle serait aussi puissante que lui. »

Le murmure d'émerveillement qui échappa à son enfant ne manqua pas de faire sourire Masaki. Elle se redressa prudemment dans son lit et prit l'objet pour le caresser du bout des doigts comme on découvrirait les courbes du corps de son amant. Après un silence qui cacha chez elle une longue réflexion, elle déclara:

« Il est à toi. »

Ichigo eut un hoquet de surprise et ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Je ne peux pas ! On m'accuserait de voler le trésor des amazones et…

-Mon fils, tu es une amazone. Même si tu n'es pas une femme. Je t'ai élevé comme tel, je t'ai entraîné comme tel. Ceci est ton héritage, fais-en bon usage. »

Le prince reçut délicatement l'arc sacré et, se levant, le prit fermement dans son poing. Il tendit le bras et se plaça fictivement en position de tir. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi en phase avec une arme. Ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui était étonnant, comme si posséder cette arme lui garantissait le salut à travers tous les combats.

« Y a-t-il des flèches spéciales pour l'utiliser, Maman ? »

Elle étouffa un rire.

« Essaie de le bander comme s'il y avait une flèche, lança-t-elle. Tu verras bien. »

Ichigo fronça les sourcils, perplexe, puis s'exécuta et, à sa grande surprise, une flèche apparut à mesure qu'il tirait la corde vers sa joue. Il lâcha tout de suite, abasourdi, et se mortifia de sa maladresse quand le projectile se planta dans le mur de pierre et créa une petite explosion.

« Que…

-Khukdei tire des flèches magiques. Avec lui, plus besoin de porter des carquois lourds et des réserves à n'en plus finir. »

Le jeune homme avait le regard pétillant de joie, une expression que sa mère ne l'avait pas vu arborer depuis longtemps, son enfance se détruisant sous le poids de la royauté et de son statut unique. Elle fit signe à son fils de venir près d'elle et le prit dans une étreinte affectueuse, sa main fine caressant les cheveux en bataille.

« Je t'aime, mon fils. Et quoiqu'il puisse se passer après ma mort, je veux que tu gardes à l'esprit que tu es digne de régner. Et même si tu dois laisser ton trône à tes sœurs, tu seras le meilleur régent. »

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et murmura un merci presque inaudible. Pendant encore quelques minutes, sa mère le garda contre lui et joua avec ses cheveux. Il se laissa faire docilement, l'aimant trop pour la contrarier. Puis, ils finirent par rejoindre chacun leur chambre, le prince conservant contre lui Khukdei précieusement.

~ o ~

Le réveil du lendemain s'effectua en fanfare, déclenché par les hurlements d'un guerrier qui venait à coup sûr des Clans du Nord. Zaraki Kenpachi était réputé pour être le guerrier le plus fort de son temps avec le roi Isshin et ses cris de guerre résonnaient parfois jusqu'à plusieurs kilomètres. Ce matin cependant, il avait été assez délicat pour garder quelques décibels pour lui et seulement manquer de tuer par infarctus l'archère qui gardait les portes de Korè.

Le guerrier était accompagné d'une petite fille nommée Yachiru qu'il avait trouvé seule un jour dans les montagnes et qui depuis le suivait. Le Clan de Zaraki était le premier allié d'Isshin et les deux hommes s'entendaient si bien que Zaraki officiait comme ambassadeur. Mais un ambassadeur bruyant qu'on essayait rarement d'enquiquiner.

On reçut l'homme en grandes pompes dans la salle du trône où Masaki se tenait avec un air bienveillant et amusé. Elle savait parfaitement qu'en demandant un émissaire pour le lendemain matin on lui enverrait Kenpachi, le seul capable de franchir les montagnes en moins d'une nuit.

« Altesse ! Zaraki s'inclina légèrement, ce qui était une grande preuve de respect pour lui. Le magicien m'a appelé et je réponds au nom d'Isshin. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? »

Si certaines personnes s'offusquèrent des manières relatives de l'homme, Ichigo, Renji et Rukia ne purent que sourire. La reine fit bonne figure en restant neutre et Byakuya grinça des dents au mépris qu'il avait entendu lorsque le guerrier avait prononcé le mot «magicien ». On fit sortir les membres du Conseil moins importants, ne gardant qu'Unohana, Hallibel et Byakuya.

Pendant de longues minutes, Masaki expliqua à l'émissaire la mission qui avait été convenue pendant la nuit. Kenpachi allait ramener Ichigo et ses deux amis au Breithorn et y chercher des renseignements afin qu'Isshin dirige son fils vers Bortè-Tchino rapidement.

« Nous partons dès que son Altesse le voudra ! s'exclama Kenpachi à la fin de l'explication. Et si le Prince est encore en état après un p'tit round d'échauffement ! »

Ichigo se passa une main derrière la tête. Quand il était allé au Breithorn la première fois, il avait eu le droit au bizutage local qui consistait à se battre avec les guerriers du clan. Et comme il avait réussi l'exploit de battre le chef du Clan de Zaraki, le concerné voulait sa revanche constamment.

« Oui… Et si on faisait l'échauffement à notre arrivée, hein ? tenta le prince. Et comme ça on sera pas obligé de se retenir…

-Hum.

-Il a raison, Kenny ! s'exclama la petite voix de Yachiru. Si on casse le gros château la Terrible Tante va encore nous taper dessus ! »

Unohana dressa un sourcil au sobriquet en affichant un sourire forcé.

« Ouais, grogna Zaraki. Fais chier. »

Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui pouvait se vanter de faire plier l'émissaire officiel du roi Isshin et Masaki ne se privait pas d'user de cette connaissance. Retsu était bien la seule amazone qui avait su effrayer un barbare de la trempe de Kenpachi sans avoir à se servir de ses capacités combattives.

Hallibel briefa longuement Rukia et Renji, les sermonnant sur l'importance de leur mission. Ils avaient la charge de la protection du Prince lors de sa mission de la plus haute importance et si le discours gêna Ichigo plus qu'autre chose, le général en chef des armées n'en eut rien à faire.

Libérés une petite heure plus tard, tout le monde finissait les préparatifs. Le chemin pour rejoindre le Breithorn prenait habituellement une semaine pour une caravane de marchands, pour Zaraki une nuit ou presque donc pour des jeunes gens entraînés cela devait approcher des trois jours. Les vivres étaient donc chargés en conséquence mais ce qui prenait le plus de place étaient les vêtements. A Korè il suffisait d'habits légers et des armures de cuir renforcé pour avoir chaud. Au Breithorn, il n'était pas permis de sortir sans un épais manteau de fourrure en cette saison.

Pendant ce temps, Ichigo était dans ses appartements et contemplait les armes qu'il emporterait avec lui. Avec l'enseignement qu'il avait reçu, il savait manier tous types de lances, allant du javelot au trident en passant par les piques. Il savait également user des arbalètes, arcs et même ceux à poulies qui étaient infiniment plus destructeurs lorsqu'il les employait avec un des sorts d'amazones. Cependant, il hésitait. Devait-il emporter Khukdei ? Depuis la veille il n'avait pas eu le temps de tester ses pouvoirs et il se demandait s'il n'était pas imprudent de partir en campagne avec une arme qu'on ne connaissait pas parfaitement.

Le prince était tellement absorbé par son choix qu'il n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir.

« Ichigo ? »

Le jeune homme sursauta et se tourna d'un bond, sur la défensive.

« Maman ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Tes préparatifs avancent bien ? »

Ichigo lui fit de la place sur un fauteuil pour qu'elle s'asseye.

« Oui oui, pour être honnête, je ne suis pas certain d'emporter Khukdei avec moi.

-Pourquoi cela ? demanda honnêtement la reine. Cet arc est très puissant.

-M'obéira-t-il suffisamment ? Je crains de l'abîmer, tu sais… »

Masaki sourit et se redressa pour prendre l'arc dans ses mains. Elle l'observa longuement et demanda ensuite à son fils de le prendre et de le bander. En position, jambes parallèles et haut du corps bien droit, Ichigo avait fière allure. La mère posa une main sur celle de son fils, sur la poignée de l'arc.

« Tu le sens ?

-Quoi… ?

-Sens-tu cette énergie affluer en toi ? Sens-tu sa magie couler au rythme de ton sang dans tes veines ? »

Ichigo ferma les yeux et laissa les sensations l'envahir. C'était comme un tourbillon qui s'agitait en lui et tournait dans tous les sens mais avec un rythme précis, une cadence particulière. Il y avait quelque chose de parfait dans cette étrange mélodie sans sons et Ichigo ne réalisa qu'il avait lâché la flèche que quand sa mère laissa un rire lui échapper.

« Oh non ! s'exclama-t-il, j'ai encore…

-Ce n'est pas grave, Ichigo. »

Il fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas d'impact dans le mur. Sa mère affichait un air amusé.

« Tu as utilisé un sort ?

-Bien entendu. »

Le prince sourit. Les amazones avaient de nombreux pouvoirs magiques mais elles ne pouvaient les employer qu'en les combinant avec des armes blanches. Leurs autres capacités étaient plus du genre passive et leur permettaient d'augmenter considérablement des aptitudes naturelles comme la rapidité, l'esquive… Il n'y avait que les plus douées qui savaient user du sort qui ralentissait les projectiles, voire les supprimait. Et c'était le sort que venait d'utiliser sa mère pour épargner son mur.

« Tu me conseilles vraiment de l'emporter, Maman ?

-Oui, je devrais même te l'ordonner, rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

-D'accord d'accord… Et je vais aussi emporter une lance je pense.

-Sage décision. »

Le jeune homme réunit les deux armes et tomba sur une petite dague que lui avaient confectionnée Karin et Yuzu. Les deux petites filles avaient vu leur mère ce matin qui leur avait expliqué que leur frère partait et pour le moment elles étaient à l'entraînement. Elles quitteraient plus tôt pour pouvoir dire au revoir.

Il allait renchérir lorsqu'un cri tonitruant déchira le silence et fit éclater Ichigo de rire. Kenpachi s'impatientait ! Ils descendirent alors devant le convoi qui était bientôt prêt à partir. Le prince avisa les deux petites filles qui discutaient avec Yachiru. Karin et Yuzu s'entendaient bien avec la petite furie du Breithorn, elle leur parlait de la contrée de leur père sans en faire des tas et cela devait plaire aux princesses.

« Ichi-nii ! s'exclama Yuzu en voyant son frère. Enfin te voilà ! »

Ichigo attrapa sa sœur au vol et la serra dans ses bras. Il la rassura longuement en lui assurant qu'il reviendrait sain et sauf et qu'il ferait très attention à sa santé et à ce qu'il mangeait. Karin se montra plus réservée mais le cœur était le même. Le prince remercia encore ses sœurs d'être là pour son départ et leur montra la dague qu'elles lui avaient offerte.

« Je penserai à vous chaque fois que je la prendrai. »

Il leur embrassa ensuite le front et, selon le protocole, salua sa mère d'une révérence. Renji et Rukia suivirent et s'inclinèrent en jurant à nouveau leur allégeance auprès de la Reine et pour le Prince tandis que Zaraki ferma les adieux d'un geste de la main qui en laissa plus d'un outré.

En partant, Ichigo s'étonna tout de même de ne pas avoir vu Byakuya mais c'est lorsque son regard s'égara sur les remparts de Korè qu'il reconnut la longue toge du magicien. Et même à cette distance, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire en avisant son air contrarié mais bienveillant.

Ils étaient tous assis dans un grand chariot, entre les sacs de vêtements et de nourriture, tiré par un cheval de trait. Kenpachi et Renji marchaient à côté, Rukia jouait au cocher et Ichigo regardait le paysage, imaginant l'apparence Kô-Maral et à quoi ressemblait maintenant la ville de son père.

~ o ~

Le voyage s'effectua sans grands chamboulements. Kenpachi répandait une aura suffisamment agressive pour éloigner les bêtes sauvages qui vivaient dans les montagnes et Rukia et Ichigo, qui avaient une vue aguerrie de par leur entraînement au tir, pouvaient voir les dangers plus importants.

Au fur et à mesure de leur avancée l'air se raréfiait et les deux habitants de Korè durent se rendre à l'évidence qu'ils n'avaient pas la même habitude. Le manque d'oxygène se sentait et contrairement à Renji et Kenpachi qui étaient toujours habillés de la même manière, eux avaient dû passer un manteau de fourrure épaisse pour ne plus grelotter.

Le prince profitait de la chaleur car en arrivant au Breithorn il serait obligé de s'habiller comme les guerriers locaux pour sauver les apparences et montrer que le prince de Korè n'avait pas besoin de trois épaisseurs pour être au chaud.

Il fallut deux jours pour traverser le col avec le cheval. Zaraki passait son temps à râler après la bestiole qui était bien trop lente et plus d'une fois il avait fallu qu'Ichigo use de son autorité princière pour que l'ambassadeur atypique ne tue pas l'animal et tire lui-même le chariot pour aller plus vite.

On eut donc en tout besoin de quatre jours pour arriver jusqu'au Glacier de l'Invernet où se trouvait la montagne qu'on nommait le Breithorn. Ichigo ne put s'empêcher, comme Rukia, de laisser l'émerveillement le prendre encore une fois en voyant les portes du clan. La ville s'étendait dans une vallée si exigüe qu'elle ressemblait plus à un gouffre peu profond. Il n'y avait qu'une entrée et elle consistait en une énorme muraille taillée à même la roche. La seule sortie se trouvait après des dédales de tunnels et menait sur le Petit Assaly, un plan qui ouvrait tous les chemins menant aux différents Clans du Nord.

Tout était démesurément grand et, taillé dans le roc, cela résonnait d'un genre de grandiloquence qui laissait à coup sûr les visiteurs pantois.

Ichigo avisa la tenue de Renji, il ne portait qu'une petite fourrure. Soupirant, il s'obligea à enlever les deux épaisseurs de trop et entreprit de réunir tout son stoïcisme pour ignorer le froid. Ils pénétrèrent bientôt dans la ville, toujours sur le chariot, et sans s'arrêter, prirent la direction des grottes où vivaient les habitants.

On ne trouvait à l'extérieur que les forges ou les activités qui demandaient à ce qu'on allume de grands feux, c'était question de ne pas s'asphyxier dans les grottes aménagées. Le prince fronça les sourcils en croyant deviner les activités. Rukia était tout aussi étonnée mais Zaraki parla le premier.

« Mon clan et celui d'Isshin se préparent à la guerre aux côtés de Korè si cela s'avère nécessaire, grogna-t-il. Les Clans de Kaien et de Ginjou n'en savent encore rien.

-Je vois, répondit Ichigo. Ont-ils déjà manifesté leur opinion à propos de cette guerre ?

-Nan, mais on sait tous ce qu'ils en pensent. »

Le prince eut un rire amer. Le Clan de Ginjou vouait une haine farouche à Korè et à Masaki qu'ils accusaient d'avoir fait de l'héritier d'Isshin une faible amazone. En cas de guerre, ils seraient les premiers à s'allier aux ennemis de la Reine. L'autre clan, celui de Kaien, nourrissait l'idée que le Prince leur avait été volé et Ichigo s'était toujours demandé s'ils iraient au bout de leurs paroles, c'était-à-dire en l'enlevant et en le forçant à prendre la suite d'Isshin.

« Le Prince de Korè ! annonça fortement une voix d'homme. Place au Prince ! »

Le maigre convoi s'engouffra dans l'entrée principale des grottes où on laissa le chariot. Zaraki prit alors la tête suivi du Prince et de sa clique. Ils empruntèrent les plus larges passages, ceux qui menaient aux appartements royaux. L'éclairage était magique en grande partie, les guerriers avaient forcément dû s'adapter à leur lieu de vie. Après quelques minutes de marche ils parvinrent à une salle ronde creusée dans la pierre (comme tout le reste d'ailleurs) beaucoup plus accueillante que les couloirs sombres.

Assez exigüe pour une salle du trône, cela était fait pour minimiser la surface à chauffer. Des fourrures s'étendaient sur le sol et des tapisseries sur tous les murs pour conserver le chaleur et deux énormes chandeliers éclairaient largement le trône posté au fond, sur un piédestal.

« Fils ! s'exclama une voix tonitruante. Que je suis heureux de te revoir ! »

Ichigo leva la tête et admit un sourire en se courbant respectueusement.

« Moi aussi, Père. »

Le Prince se redressa et les personnes présentes s'inclinèrent à leur tour. Il y avait parmi la petite assemblée le Roi, le Prince, Rukia, Renji, Zaraki et deux autres personnes. Il y avait Nelliel, une des rares femmes à avoir eu l'envie d'apprendre les techniques des barbares. Elle adressa un grand sourire à Ichigo qu'elle connaissait depuis l'enfance et s'inclina bien bas pour lui montrer tout son respect.

Par contre, Ichigo ne reconnut pas l'autre homme en retrait qui affichait un air absolument contrarié, voire ennuyé. Il avait des cheveux bleus électrique et portait une armure lourde. Aucun doute, il faisait partie des guerriers les plus robustes, ceux qui pouvaient comme Zaraki, tuer des ours à mains nues. Ce dernier baissa vaguement la tête et cette révérence toute relative à son égard lui déplut particulièrement.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène au Breithorn après tant de temps, mon Fils ? s'enquit Isshin tout en demandant une nouvelle fourrure pour se couvrir. Je dois avouer que la requête de Byakuya m'a étonné ! »

Ichigo soupira discrètement, soulagé. En passant une nouvelle épaisseur, le Roi permettait au Prince de pouvoir en passant une également. C'était l'étiquette: l'invité, s'il voulait paraître aussi fort que son hôte, ne devait pas montrer sa faiblesse face au froid mordant du Breithorn. Un nouveau manteau sur le dos, le prince se permit un soupir de soulagement imperceptible.

Il saisit l'expression moqueuse de l'inconnu irrévérencieux mais ne releva pas, jugeant qu'il n'avait pas à prêter attention à un homme de statut bien inférieur au sien et incapable de lui manifester une once de respect.

« Père… Officiellement, je viens porter des nouvelles de Mère qui se meurt de jour en jour. »

Le roi eut un air triste. Sa femme allait mourir et il s'en voulait de ne pouvoir être à ses côtés pour la soutenir, laissant son fils avoir ce rôle en plus de consoler ses fillettes.

« Et officieusement ?

-Nous avons trouvé le moyen d'éviter la guerre. »

Cette phrase capta l'attention de tous et d'un signe de la main, le roi fit signe à Zaraki et Nelliel de garder l'entrée de la salle du trône. L'inconnu demeura immobile, un sourcil haussé tandis que Renji et Rukia attendaient patiemment qu'Ichigo raconte son récit.

* * *

**Et au prochain chap', GrimmIchi fight!**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser vos comm' si vous voulez la suite et à bientôt j'espère!  
**


	2. Où le rival

**Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka~**

Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours aussi plaisir :) bonne lecture pour ce chapitre, un des plus longs que je n'ai jamais écrit! (10 000 mots!)

* * *

**Khukdei**

Chapitre 2

_Où le rival fait des siennes_

Le prince expliqua soigneusement la solution qu'ils avaient encore pour espérer éviter la guerre. Pendant son discours, tout le monde écouta religieusement et certaines paires d'yeux s'écarquillaient à mesure que le jeune homme évoquait les vieilles légendes qui avaient fondé les deux peuples limitrophes.

Le roi son père demeura interdit quelques secondes après le discours de son fils, se passant une main sur le menton en signe de réflexion. Ses pupilles s'agitaient de droite à gauche comme s'il contemplait déjà le résultat auquel la réussite de cette mission pourrait mener. Son silence se termina d'un soupir avant de prendre la parole.

« En effet, ton idée est bonne mon fils et notre peuple connaît bien ce mythe. »

Isshin adressa un regard à Nelliel qui acquiesça et prit un livre soigneusement rangé sous une fourrure. Elle le posa sur un petit meuble et entreprit de le feuilleter rapidement jusqu'à la page recherchée. La chose ne prit pas plus de cinq minutes et le roi lui accorda de lire d'un signe de tête.

« La langue est vieille, commença la jeune femme. Je ne peux que traduire rapidement.

-C'est toujours plus que les connaissances de Korè. » rassura Ichigo avec un sourire.

La guerrière eut un air un peu triste en imaginant le vide que ce manque de racines devait causer pour les amazones. Mais elle ne s'attarda pas et parcourut les premières lignes, concentrée.

« Au commencement, il n'y avait qu'une étendue vide. C'est alors que deux esprits : Biche Blanche et Loup Bleu sont apparus. Descendants du Royaume Céleste pour visiter le monde d'en-dessous, ils s'étonnèrent de le voir si dépouillé.

Ils trouvèrent ce monde trop triste et décidèrent de le modifier pour qu'il soit plus beau. Biche Blanche lui donna des couleurs tandis que Loup Bleu décida de créer des reliefs. Ainsi naquirent les montagnes blanches et les plaines vertes. Mais les deux esprits trouvaient que le monde était encore trop vide.

Loup Bleu commença alors à courtiser Biche Blanche qui, pour s'amuser, le fuit de nombreuses semaines. Sur leur chemin naquirent les cours d'eau, les forêts, le froid, le vent, la chaleur et ils découvrirent le soleil de son voile gris de nuages. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, il naquit de leurs étreintes passionnées de nombreux enfants, filles et garçons. Et les voyant grandir sereinement, Biche Blanche et Loup Bleu prirent la décision de devenir homme et femme pour veiller sur eux pendant leurs premiers pas.

Les hommes, alors plus forts, choisirent de partir dans les montagnes. Aidés de Loup Bleu, ils taillèrent les roches, construisirent des maisons de pierres. Les femmes, soutenues par Biche Blanche, s'installèrent dans les plaines, cultivèrent et chassèrent la nourriture nécessaire à leur survie. »

Nelliel s'arrêta un instant, fronçant les sourcils. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au roi et déclara :

« Je ne sais pas lire la fin, c'est un langage plus vieux encore, soupira-t-elle. Mais ce que je peux deviner, c'est que c'est ainsi que naquirent le Clan du Nord et le Royaume des Grandes Plaines alors qu'ils étaient tous deux des pays unis.

-Plus ou moins évident, non ? lança celui aux cheveux bleus sarcastique.

-Grimmjow. » gronda le roi.

Ichigo darda son regard sur le dénommé Grimmjow. Un nom agressif pour un guerrier qui ne connaissait pas le respect, cela se tenait.

« Et que se passe-t-il ensuite, Nelliel ? demanda le prince.

-Loup Bleu et Biche Blanche ont vécu humain. Il n'y en a pas plus sur Biche Blanche mais on sait que Loup Bleu a repris sa forme d'esprit en mourant et vit depuis dans une montagne dangereuse.

-Le Crêt du Rey, intervint Isshin. Un pic maudit où le froid n'est pas votre premier ennemi.

-Selon la légende, le Rey, ou le Roi, précisa Nelliel, soit Loup Bleu ou Bortè-Tchino, n'aime pas les visiteurs. Mais l'histoire n'explique pas pourquoi il s'est mis tout à coup à nourrir ce ressentiment envers les humains…

-Il nous faudrait aller au Crêt du Rey et demander à Bortè-Tchino de nous venir en aide c'est ça… ?

-Exact, mon fils. Si tu dis que c'est pour éviter la guerre entre ses enfants, sans doute daignera-t-il nous écouter… »

La conversation se poursuivit de longues minutes avant que le prince et ses deux amis ne puissent quitter la salle du trône. On les conduisit dans leurs quartiers mais Renji et Rukia ne se séparèrent pas de suite d'Ichigo. L'amazone aux cheveux bruns préféra poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début de l'histoire de Nelliel.

« Ichigo, pourquoi la légende parle de Biche Blanche et de Loup Bleu et non Kô-Maral et Bortè-Tchino ? »

Le prince afficha un sourire amusé devant la question innocente. Son amie fronça les sourcils, mécontente d'être moquée, même gentiment.

« Hé bien Nelliel a simplement traduit l'ancienne langue.

-Traduit ? questionna-t-elle.

-Oui, coupa Renji, pas peu fier de connaître quelque chose de plus qu'une amazone. Avant les Clans du Nord n'étaient qu'un, tout comme les Grandes Plaines. On y parlait la même langue.

-Et quand les deux esprits sont partis, tout le monde s'est divisé ? »

Ichigo secoua la tête et laissa le guerrier répondre.

« Non, les Clans se sont séparés bien plus tard.

-Et pour Korè, c'est une question de migration, Rukia. Avant les amazones n'étaient pas un peuple sédentaire, les groupes de population se sont séparés en tribu et après en ville et ensuite en famille dirigeante… »

Il avait dit cela avec un air mélancolique. Si l'on pouvait revenir à cette époque où les deux pays étaient unis sous la bienveillance des deux esprits, tout serait si beau. Il soupira et s'allongea sur la couche. Il aimait beaucoup les lits au Breithorn car le matelas, s'il était fait de paille et pouvait paraître inconfortable, était pourvu de plusieurs fourrures faisant office de draps. Et les fourrures destinées au prince étaient parmi les plus douces. Il s'y allongea donc avant de fermer un instant les yeux.

« Ton père t'avait manqué ? demanda Rukia plus douce. Il est vraiment gentil… »

L'amazone s'assit sur un des fauteuils. Renji venait de partir, appelé par Zaraki pour un échauffement qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser. Rukia regardait le prince. Il ne répondait pas, cachant derrière un sourire affable toute la douleur que sa situation lui causait.

« Tu sais, reprit Rukia en plaisantant. Parfois je trouve que Kô-Maral et Bortè-Tchino pourraient très bien être Ses Altesses ! »

Ichigo se redressa en haussant un sourcil.

« Oui ! Ils sont tous les deux les plus grandes chefs de nos deux peuples, comme avant.

-C'est vrai… murmura Ichigo en souriant. C'est juste dommage qu'ils n'aient pas eu la possibilité de réunifier nos peuples… »

La jeune fille baissa les yeux, dépitée par le pessimisme de son prince. Elle se redressa pour s'asseoir près de son lit et le regarda un moment, comme si elle cherchait un signe qu'il allait se relever pour se battre. Elle comprenait qu'il soit fatigué, tant de choses reposaient sur lui ! Et le connaissant, il devait se dire que toute cette guerre était de sa faute, parce qu'il n'avait pas été assez fort pour s'imposer comme un chef digne pour les amazones.

« Hé, on va s'entraîner à l'arc avant que la nuit tombe ? lança-t-elle pour le sortir de sa torpeur. Faut que tu me montres les pouvoirs de Khukdei ! Je veux voir ça ! »

Le prince se redressa complètement, tout à coup excité à l'idée de pouvoir utiliser son nouvel arc. C'était une excellente initiative pour se changer les idées ! Il se leva, suivi de l'amazone. Ils quittèrent les quartiers princiers mais Ichigo retint Rukia avant qu'elle ne rejoigne l'entrée du Breithorn.

Il lui expliqua qu'il y avait un tunnel qui menait à un plan, assez modeste, où se trouvaient différents outils d'entraînement, notamment des cibles pour que les jeunes guerriers s'exercent au lancer de hachettes. Rukia suivit son prince religieusement, son regard se posant régulièrement sur l'arc sacré qu'elle avait toujours voulu voir à l'œuvre.

Les deux natifs de Korè s'entraînèrent d'abord tous les deux à la lance, histoire de se réchauffer et s'échauffer. Ils ne pouvaient se battre avec les fourrures et pour ne pas mourir de froid de suite, seulement vêtus de leurs armures d'amazones, il leur fallait augmenter leur température avant de prendre l'arc qui imposait une immobilité parfaite à terre.

Ichigo était doué au combat rapproché comme à distance. Et même s'il maniait plutôt bien les épées longues, armes qui étaient bannies du régime des amazones, ses capacités brillaient plus au tir à l'arc quand il adoptait la position noble d'un archer.

« Khukdei n'a pas besoin de flèches ? répéta Rukia abasourdie. Mais comment un arc peut tirer une flèche… sans flèche ! »

Le prince avait retenu son rire, ne désirant pas provoquer un énième combat avec la jeune fille au caractère de cochon. Il préféra se mettre en position face à une cible placée à 50 mètres. Les pieds parallèles, le corps sur le côté, le poitrail bien droit, le bras d'arc tendu mais pas courbé. Ichigo tenait l'arc en visée vers le bas et, au fur et à mesure où il monta l'arme à hauteur de ses yeux, tira lentement la corde. Quand il atteignit une position parfaitement horizontale avec le sol, il visa un instant et bloqua son bras tendu avant de relâcher la corde sans pour autant changer sa position.

Il y eut une explosion tout à coup et des gerbes de feu jaillirent de la cible, un épouvantail. Il ouvrit de grands yeux, étonné par un tel résultat. Sur les murs du palais l'explosion avait été bien moins impressionnante ! La cible était en feu et sur le sol, il y avait comme une mare de flammes.

« On dirait un bûcher… murmura Rukia sous le choc. Khukdei tire des flèches explosives qui déclenchent un bûcher sous la cible… »

Le prince était tout aussi choqué même s'il gardait contenance. Il avait abandonné sa position de tir et regardait l'arme dans les mains, interdit. Cette arme était extrêmement puissante pour lui permettre d'utiliser des sorts habituellement réservés aux amazones d'un niveau aguerri. Le bûcher, ou trait d'immolation, n'était pas un des moins dangereux des techniques de Korè.

« La Reine t'a fait un cadeau magnifique, Ichigo !

-Oui, répondit ce dernier d'un souffle. C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on puisse rêver d'avoir… »

Ichigo pensa sombrement que c'était peut-être aussi le dernier cadeau que sa mère lui aurait fait, la peur le persuadant qu'il ne rentrerait jamais à temps pour lui annoncer qu'il avait réussi. Il allait renchérir quand on sonna la corne du Breithorn. On ne voyait pas la nuit tomber avec le temps et le vent polaire qui battait constamment la ville, aussi on sonnait pour prévenir qu'il fallait retourner à l'intérieur avant que l'on ne ferme les portes du Clan pour la nuit.

Les deux jeunes gens décidèrent de rentrer et rassemblèrent leur équipement. Ichigo passait sa fourrure sur les épaules quand il entendit un ricanement particulièrement agaçant à ses oreilles. Sur ses gardes, il avait sa lance à portée et leva la tête vers le nouvel arrivant. Le dénommé Grimmjow, ou celui qui ne savait pas montrer de respect, ajouta pour lui le prince.

« Alors comme ça, t'es un gars qui joue aux amazones ? lança-t-il d'un ton railleur.

-Comment oses-tu t'adresser au Prince de Korè de la sorte ! s'exclama Rukia. A genoux et demande le pardon ! »

Ichigo lui fit un geste de la main pour la calmer, gardant un calme froid. Il avait l'habitude des hommes du Breithorn qui le prenait pour une faible femme à cause de son entraînement d'amazone. Mais depuis qu'il avait battu Zaraki et ce, à l'épée, il lui avait semblé que les esprits avaient un peu évolués.

« Voyons, Rukia, dit-il simplement, ne perdons pas notre temps avec lui. »

Le jeune homme rajusta son arc à l'épaule et s'avançait vers l'entrée des tunnels quand Grimmjow se plaça sur le passage, se dressant de toute sa hauteur. Si Ichigo admit qu'il était grand et sans nul doute robuste, cela ne l'effrayait pas. Il avait vaincu plus fort et plus imposant. Le prince ne montrait pas son agacement mais il montait lentement en lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda sèchement le prince. Et sois concis, j'ai autre chose à faire. »

Grimmjow ne semblait pas apprécier cette attitude froide envers lui et cela fit rire intérieurement Ichigo. L'homme ne faisait pas la révérence et ne manifestait pas d'égard envers la famille royale et s'étonnait ensuite qu'on le traite bassement ? Etait-il un imbécile ?

« J'veux rien devoir à un faux prince qu'a renié son royaume légitime pour un peuple de matrones qu'ont banni les hommes. »

Ichigo haussa un sourcil, nullement impressionné mais curieux d'en savoir plus. Il n'était pas venu au Breithorn depuis cinq ans maintenant et c'était ainsi que les mentalités évoluaient ? Il médita sa réponse un instant, jaugeant la détermination dans les yeux électriques. Le temps qu'il réponde, Grimmjow avait renchéri.

« T'mérites plus ta place ici, j'sais même pas pourquoi l'roi Isshin t'appelle encore son fils alors qu'à l'évidence, t'es plutôt dev'nu sa _fille_ si tu vises le trône de ces putains ! T'as rien à foutre là-bas et tu t'en es jamais rendu compte ?! »

Le prince avait l'habitude d'être rabaissé à cause d'une soi-disante féminité vis-à-vis de son statut particulier, mais s'il y avait une chose qu'il ne permettait pas, c'était bien qu'on insulte son peuple qui se battait si farouchement dans des plaines inhospitalières.

« Je vois que j'ai affaire à un intellectuel, railla Ichigo sur un ton acide. Alors puisque ce cher Grimmjow, qui au passage n'est qu'un _putain de barbare sans titres_, se permet de faire des réflexions, sans doute a-t-il quelques idées brillantes sur ce que je devrais faire ? »

Rukia observait, silencieuse. Elle voyait presque la tension monter entre les deux et elle espérait simplement que son ami ne se mettrait pas en colère. Il était rare qu'Ichigo s'énerve, il préférait user de toutes les solutions pacifiques pour régler les conflits, mais… il savait faire preuve de l'autorité imposée par son titre. Surtout lui qu'on remettait constamment en cause.

« Quoi ? lança Grimmjow. C'que tu dois faire ?

-Hé bien je suis de toute évidence un mauvais prince car je brigue le mauvais trône. Et puisque tu es tout à coup si peu loquace, on va voir les choses ensemble, hein ? »

Ichigo lança un regard furieux à l'homme.

« Mon accession à la régence est compromise car je suis un homme. Si je reste, il y a la guerre, commença-t-il sur un ton faussement didactique. Admettons alors que je rejoigne le Breithorn et reprenne ce trône qui m'est dû. Le Clan de Ginjou nous déclarera la guerre car je ne suis plus apte à être ici. Et donc le Clan d'Isshin rétorquera, soutenu par Korè, qui sera alors mise à mal par ses ennemies. A cela il faut compter la réaction du Clan de Kaien, qui prendra les armes des ennemis en espérant m'obliger à renier le peuple de ma mère pour reprendre ma place au Breithorn et j'en passe. »

Après son petit monologue, Ichigo agrippa le col de Grimmjow et articula lentement, la colère coulant de ses lèvres avec une froideur palpable même dans un pays de glace.

« Alors explique-moi, le _barbare_, quelle est ma place ? »

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils, étonné que ce petit prince aux allures de crevette ose le provoquer ainsi et l'insulter de crétin. Il s'était regardé ? Il faisait deux têtes de plus que lui et le dépassait largement en force physique ! Le guerrier saisit le poignet du prince et lui fit lâcher prise. Ichigo commit cependant l'erreur de prendre son silence pour une retraite mais quand Grimmjow l'attaqua brutalement avec son épée, il bloqua sans mal le coup.

Ichigo fronçait les sourcils. Il n'était pas contre un combat, mais pour provoquer un prince en duel, il y avait tout un protocole que, visiblement, Grimmjow avait décidé d'ignorer. Soit, l'humiliation n'en serait que plus cuisante et le prince comptait bien laver son peuple des insultes odieuses du barbare débile. Le jeune homme avait sorti sa lance et, sachant que l'épée lourde pourrait la casser, avait bloqué le coup en le déviant en douceur.

Une subtilité que son adversaire ne semblait pas connaître. Grimmjow leva son arme à deux mains et frappa sur le côté, avec une rapidité assez étonnante vu le poids évident du métal. Mais le prince était plus doué que ça et il esquiva simplement en se baissant. Surpris d'une feinte aussi agile, Grimmjow sentit tout juste la contre-attaque quand elle frappa ses jambes et lui fit perdre l'équilibre.

Il devait accorder cela au prince, il savait voir les points faibles. Son appui au sol n'était souvent pas assez important. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce que son vis-à-vis rétorque de plusieurs coups qui, s'ils ne visaient pas à blesser, achevèrent de lui faire perdre l'équilibre vue la rapidité. Grimmjow tomba sur le sol glacé, la pointe de la lance du prince posée tranquillement sur sa gorge.

Il déglutit légèrement, ayant encore de la peine à réaliser qu'il s'était fait battre si facilement par un gamin si peu baraqué. En avisant le regard noir d'Ichigo, il se demanda même un instant si ce dernier allait faire comme chez lui et appliquer la peine de mort pour avoir osé insulter son peuple.

« Sais-tu que chacune des trois familles dirigeantes des Grandes Plaines a une spécialité ? lança tout à coup Ichigo sur un ton encore agressif. Korè, soit ma famille, vénère l'usage de l'arc par-dessus tout. »

Le prince appuya la lame effilée près de la jugulaire, ouvrant légèrement la peau d'une petite coupure.

« Alors quand une amazone se bat avec l'arme fétiche de sa famille, cela veut dire qu'on porte son ennemi en respect. Mais toi, Grimmjow, tu n'as aucun respect alors je te manifeste mon mépris avec une lance, il appuya bien sur le mot. Une lance très simple sans pouvoirs magiques. »

Grimmjow grinça des dents. Le prince se fichait tout simplement de lui en lui disant ça ! Il le traitait comme une merde en l'attaquant avec une lance, il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir.

« T'parles… C'est l'excuse du con qu'a oublié ses flèches ! »

Le sang d'Ichigo ne fit qu'un tour et il brandit alors la lance plus haut, bien décidé à la planter dans le torse de cet impétueux qui bafouait toute la royauté en le ridiculisant. Et, étant déjà peu reconnue malgré sa valeur, Ichigo se devait d'appliquer la tolérance zéro envers les incartades.

« IL SUFFIT ! gronda la voix tonitruante d'Isshin. Assez ! »

Ichigo sursauta en entendant la voix de son père et baissa immédiatement son arme, effectuant la révérence protocolaire.

« Père, je remettais cet importun à sa place. Il a insulté Korè, je ne peux laisser passer cela. »

Le ton extrêmement sérieux de son fils enragea le roi. Ichigo n'était pas du genre à mentir ou se servir de son statut pour martyriser les plus faibles. Et du reste, il connaissait parfaitement Grimmjow et son amour de l'autorité.

« Grimmjow, debout ! tonna-t-il clairement énervé.

-Il…

-Silence ! »

Le roi attrapa l'épée du guerrier et, d'un coup sec sur la garde, la brisa. Tout le monde ouvrit la bouche de stupeur tant à cause de la manifestation de force que par la symbolique du geste, cela signifiait que Grimmjow n'était plus digne d'être un vrai guerrier. Isshin jeta les deux morceaux de métal aux pieds de Grimmjow.

« Tu es coupable de crime de lèse-majesté, ta punition sera d'accompagner le prince durant son périple en tant que serviteur !

-Quoi ?!

-Encore une protestation et je te bannis du Breithorn. »

Grimmjow ravala sa rage et lança un regard haineux à Ichigo qui ne le remarqua même pas. Il se serait attendu à voir un sourire vainqueur sur son visage mais rien n'y fit.

« Et estime-toi heureux, Grimmjow ! ajouta le roi. Si j'avais laissé mon fils rendre le châtiment, tu serais mort ! »

Isshin fit signe à son fils de le suivre dans les tunnels et Grimmjow demeura sur le plan d'entraînement le vent battant son visage. Il sentait déjà la haine bouillonner en lui envers ce petit prince, mais d'un certain côté, le suivre lui permettrait d'avoir sa revanche. Et d'un autre, il n'était pas laid à regarder, ça changerait un peu de Zaraki.

Il regarda les restes de son épée sur le sol avec un air blasé. Encore heureux, ce n'était pas sa vraie épée mais la symbolique restait la même. Le roi ne le reconnaissait plus comme un guerrier de son clan mais comme un dissident jusqu'à ce qu'il prouve sa valeur. Et pour cela, il lui faudrait satisfaire le prince en tant que serviteur. Quelle joie pour lui qui détestait tant courber l'échine. La partie s'annonçait mouvementée.

~ o ~

La soirée s'était déroulée dans la joie et la bonne humeur malgré l'incident avec Grimmjow. Le prince en avait vu de pires et c'était déjà presque oublié, en dehors du fait qu'il devrait maintenant avoir à ses côtés un ex-guerrier qui, visiblement, ne supportait pas les ordres. Et depuis leur retour dans les tunnels, il lui tardait d'être seul avec son père pour lui demander pourquoi il était également puni en se coltinant l'irrespectueux de service.

Pour l'arrivée du Prince de Korè, un grand banquet avait été organisé et l'ambiance était assez joyeuse. On pensait que le fils du roi revenait pour quelques jours cependant on avait gardé secret le fait qu'il partait en expédition au Crêt du Rey. Nelliel s'était elle-même, en tant qu'intendante, chargée de préparer les sacs avec les vivres et les habits tandis que les plus habiles de leurs mains eurent la gentillesse de confectionner une réserve de flèches pour les deux archers. L'inconvénient principal de l'arc résidait là, les flèches qui revenaient après avoir touché leur cible étaient rares, à l'exception de Khukdei.

Ichigo aurait apprécié pouvoir partir à dos d'animal mais les pentes et les cols à traverser étaient, selon son père, bien trop escarpés et dangereux pour espérer survivre avec une charge aussi lourde qu'un animal en plus. Le prince s'était alors fait une raison. Le voyage pour atteindre le Crêt prendrait au minimum deux semaines, trois si la tempête se levait.

Alors que la nuit était bien avancée, chacun rejoignit ses quartiers pour partir le lendemain. Ichigo guetta alors l'occasion de pouvoir parler à son père en privé. Après tout, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, il voulait discuter avec lui et pas uniquement du royaume.

« Ichigo ! lança Isshin avec un sourire radieux. Quel plaisir ! »

Le prince referma la porte des quartiers du roi. Personne ne l'avait vu entrer. Il balaya le salon du regard, étonné d'y voir tant de changements au niveau de la décoration. Il n'y avait que deux pièces, ce salon officiel et la chambre du roi. Les bains, fautes de pouvoir avoir l'eau courante, se trouvaient plus loin dans les tunnels sous la forme de sources chaudes naturelles. Isshin prit son fils dans une étreinte étouffante, lui ébouriffant les cheveux presque au point de lui faire mal avant de le pousser à s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils moelleux.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et sourit à son père.

« Tu m'avais beaucoup manqué, Papa.

-Et toi alors ! Dis-moi, que deviennent Yuzu et Karin ? pressa-t-il comme un enfant devant un jouet. Parle-moi d'elles ! »

Ichigo acquiesça et réfléchit un instant avant de parler longuement. Il expliqua à son père les progrès des deux princesses, leurs capacités. Il évoqua leur caractère, comment elles prenaient la maladie de leur mère. Il parla aussi longuement de Karin qu'il pressentait comme une future reine de grande envergure et plaisanta un peu en disant que Yuzu ne tarderait sûrement pas à le rejoindre au Breithorn. Pendant presque une heure, le père et le fils échangèrent ainsi des nouvelles de leur famille séparée avec des éclats de rire et parfois de tristesse.

« Masaki me manque tellement… soupira Isshin soudain las. J'aimerais pouvoir être à ses côtés, tu sais.

-Oui, Papa. Je m'en doute bien… Mais nous prenons tous soin d'elle. Byakuya est même à la recherche du salaud qui l'a maudite !

-Il prend soin de toi ? »

Le prince se tut tout à coup, coupé dans son élan. Il était toujours gêné de parler du magicien devant son père. Il craignait que ce dernier ne prenne mal les rapports presque filiaux qu'ils avaient développés tous les deux. Isshin remarqua son embarras et changea le sujet.

« Je suis aussi surpris de tes progrès.

-Mes progrès ? répéta Ichigo en haussant un sourcil. Mais comment pourrais-tu savoir…

-Tu as mis Grimmjow à terre de manière expéditive, et sans te faire toucher. »

Le ton fier de son père intrigua le prince.

« Il était faible, rétorqua Ichigo. J'aurais eu plus de mal à vaincre une nouvelle recrue de Korè que lui. Pour tout te dire, ajouta-t-il après un silence, je me demande même pourquoi tu l'as gardé auprès de toi dans la salle du trône. Il est irrespectueux et sa force ne pallie même pas ce défaut. »

Isshin ouvrit de grands yeux avant d'éclater d'un rire franc et bruyant en se tapant sur la jambe. Grimmjow, plus faible qu'une jeune recrue amazone ? C'était la meilleure blague du siècle !

« Mon fils ! Tu ne t'es pas rendu compte de sa force ou quoi ?! s'exclama-t-il hilare. Grimmjow est notre plus puissant guerrier après moi et Zaraki ! »

Le prince hocha la tête, ne partageant pas l'humour.

« Le plus fort ? Le niveau n'a pas baissé à ce point j'espère…

-Je crois plutôt que c'est toi qui ne te rends pas compte !

-Mais je saurais si j'étais fort à ce point, Papa ! » grogna Ichigo qui commençait à s'énerver du fou rire de son père.

Le roi se calma un peu et essuya une larme de sa joue. Il fit un signe de tête à son fils.

« Ton arc, c'est un nouvel arc, non ?

-Oui… murmura Ichigo intrigué. C'est l'Arc Sacré, Khukdei.

-Hé bien je vais t'apprendre un truc, on a dû zapper ça chez les amazones, ça les rendrait un peu acariâtres je crois…

-Quoi ?

-Une arme magique ne te donne pas _que_ des pouvoirs. Mais elle booste, la plupart du temps, considérablement tes capacités naturelles. »

Le prince pâlit légèrement. Alors sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, son arc avait décuplé sa force, sa vitesse, son esquive et toutes ces choses-là ? Mais… cela voulait-il dire que sa propre force était devenue fictive ? Qu'il devenait dépendant d'une simple arme…

« Oh là, tire pas cette tête ! C'est justement pour ça que les amazones aiment pas les armes trop magiques. Elles pensent que cela bafoue leur propre force.

-Je les comprends, déclara Ichigo sombrement. Sans mon arc, Grimmjow m'aurait rétamé ça veut dire ? Flatteur.

-Mais non, Fils ! » lança le roi amusé.

Le père s'approcha du jeune homme pour lui ébouriffer encore les cheveux, ce qui tendait à exaspérer le prince.

« Ton arme est l'extension de ton corps. Ce pouvoir acquis devient tien. Pourquoi s'emmerder à se monter la tête ?

-Parce que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai battu mais mon arc.

-Est-ce qu'il serait capable d'utiliser ton arc ? coupa Isshin tout à coup.

-Non, pas d'entraînement et Khukdei ne le reconnaîtrait sûrement pas.

-Bah voilà. C'est ton arme à toi, personne peut l'utiliser sauf toi donc pas de souci. C'est comme si tu avais découvert un autre fragment de ta force. »

Ichigo demeura pensif un moment à ces paroles. D'un certain côté, son père avait raison. Les amazones avaient tendance à se monter la tête dès qu'il s'agissait de leur honneur et leur fierté de chasseurs. Sans doute aurait-il intérêt à prendre exemple sur les hommes du Breithorn, après tout, ils n'étaient pas moins forts que son peuple.

« Ah sinon, se souvint tout à coup le jeune homme. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as collé ce crétin comme serviteur ? Renji et Rukia sont très capables de me protéger au besoin et tu sais que je n'aime pas les chaperons.

-Ha ! s'exclama Isshin. Je me demandais bien quand ça viendrait sur le tapis ! »

Le roi s'assit sur un autre fauteuil en ayant au préalable servi un verre de vin chaud à son fils, en gardant un autre pour lui.

« Grimmjow est un cas spécial, tu sais. On l'a trouvé alors qu'il était gosse dans les montagnes, perdu. Aucun des Clans ne se souvient l'avoir eu parmi eux et il se souvient de rien d'avant. On l'a récupéré et entraîné. Il connaît extrêmement bien les montagnes et je suis persuadé que son putain de sale caractère sera oublié quand il te montrera ses talents de guide. »

Perplexe, Ichigo gardait les sourcils froncés. Le problème restait le même, il allait devoir subir jour et nuit pendant une période indéterminée cet emmerdeur de première. Heureusement pour lui, Renji et Rukia seraient à ses côtés. Le prince soupira quand même, une légère pointe de sa compassion se portant sur le guerrier rebelle. Cela devait être dur d'avoir tout oublié ainsi.

« Enfin, le Clan aimerait que je le nomme à ma suite. »

Les couleurs disparurent du visage d'Ichigo. Il savait bien que son père devait avoir un successeur, mais c'était troublant de se dire qu'on était remplacé. Surtout par l'homme qu'on avait failli tuer dans la soirée. Est-ce que… son père trouvait Grimmjow mieux que lui pour songer à faire de lui son successeur ?

« Mais j'en veux pas. Il est arrogant, impétueux, belliqueux. Il mènera le Clan dans des conflits jusqu'à sa perte. »

Le prince haussa un sourcil et, égoïstement, entendre son père médire sur celui qui prenait la place qui aurait dû être la sienne le… rassura. Et lui fit du bien à l'ego au passage.

« Il se fait tard, Ichigo. Non pas que je veuille te chasser, j'aimerais rattraper le temps perdu mais demain le départ se fera tôt ! »

Ichigo acquiesça et se redressa. Il rejoignit son père et se pencha pour l'étreindre une dernière fois, demain il devrait se contenter d'un salut protocolaire, une petite révérence.

« Je suis fier de toi, mon Fils, je sais que tu y arriveras. »

Le prince serra les poings, bien décidé à remplir sa mission et éviter la guerre.

« Bonne nuit, Papa.

-Toi aussi. »

Le roi observa son fils quitter la salle sans rien dire de plus, perdu dans ses pensées. De toute évidence, Masaki ne lui avait rien dit encore du mystère de sa naissance. Les amazones détestaient tellement la religion… La raison pour laquelle Ichigo n'avait pas quitté Korè comme il l'aurait dû, elle était mystique, pas seulement le reflet d'une mère voulant garder son enfant coûte que coûte. Car il n'était pas interdit aux femmes de garder leurs garçons, ils n'avaient juste aucun droits civiques s'ils n'avaient pas des capacités hors-normes (comme Byakuya par exemple) et surtout, ils n'avaient pas le droit d'espérer le trône ou les savoirs des amazones.

Ichigo avait reçu l'éducation d'un roi…

Isshin prit un papier et de quoi écrire. Si Masaki n'avait pas dit pourquoi, c'était qu'elle devait vouloir que leur fils le découvre par lui-même. Mais le père ne trouvait pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Ichigo avait toujours eu besoin de savoir pourquoi on lui avait infligé un destin pareil plutôt que de le laisser vivre en paix et normalement au Breithorn comme successeur du roi. L'homme soupira et commença à écrire, à modifier, à changer, ajuster, corriger. Deux heures plus tard, il glissait le papier dans une enveloppe sur laquelle il apposait son sceau et appela Nelliel pour qu'elle la dépose dans les affaires de son fils.

~ o ~

La nuit s'était écoulée très vite, trop même au goût d'Ichigo qui n'aurait pas été contre une petite heure en plus à se prélasser dans son lit moelleux. Il avait eu un peu de mal à trouver le sommeil, l'estomac noué par la nervosité suscitée par sa quête. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se lever quand même et se préparer convenablement.

Il passa un pantalon de tissu serré et un une chemise en coton tout aussi moulante. Par-dessus, il passa une seconde épaisseur en une autre texture bien plus chaude et il avisa ensuite les éléments de son armure. Il passa ses chausses renforcées de métal, elles ne protègeraient sûrement pas des coups très violents mais étaient assez souples pour lui permettre d'esquiver. Il n'oublia pas avant d'enfiler des chaussettes en laine pour que ses pieds ne meurent pas du froid.

Il attacha sur ses cuisses des plaques en métal elles-aussi mais doublée. C'était une pratique curieuse pour un natif de Korè mais il fallait imaginer la réaction du métal par moins vingt degrés. La peau se collait dessus et c'était très douloureux. Le prince noua ensuite sa ceinture qui portait une petite sacoche contenant des onguents et des pierres de feu, un objet magique qui se transformait en feu une fois démarré pour plusieurs heures et qui ne nécessitait pas de bois pour brûler.

Ichigo passa ensuite son plastron de cuir, serré également mais renforcé de fibres métalliques et de clous à bout rond. Son cœur était la partie la plus renforcée. Il n'enfila pas tout de suite ses gants car ils remontaient jusqu'aux coudes et tendaient à lui rendre la mobilité un peu moins fluide. Du reste, il lui fallait d'abord prendre le petit-déjeuner avant de partir. Le prince balaya la chambre du regard, cherchant ce qu'il aurait pu oublier et, d'un geste, ramassa ses armes et ses gants avant de rejoindre la grande salle du banquet.

Il y avait encore peu de personne hormis son père, Nelliel et Grimmjow. Ichigo remarqua d'ailleurs que le guerrier au mauvais caractère était déjà paré. Il portait une armure de toute évidence très lourde et qui devait le ralentir. Mais en y regardant bien, le jeune homme sentit une aura particulière émaner du métal.

« Quoi ? » grogna Grimmjow soudainement.

Ichigo ne répondit pas et détourna le regard. Définitivement, cet homme allait l'agacer pendant son trajet mais s'il était assez fort pour porter des armures vraisemblablement magiques, il pouvait s'avérer utile.

Renji et Rukia arrivèrent ensemble et, comme les autres, étaient déjà presque entièrement préparés. Ils mangèrent tous dans le silence, répondant parfois aux questions ou aux tentatives de conversation du roi et de Nelliel.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Isshin les conduisait dans un dédale de tunnels interminables. Ichigo ne reconnut pas le chemin et se demanda sincèrement s'ils allaient prendre un véritable chemin. Ils avaient passé depuis longtemps le couloir qui débouchait sur le Petit Assaly, la sortie officielle et qui menait vers les autres Clans. Le roi conduisait sans rien dire, préoccupé par le sort de son fils et des deux peuples.

« Voici. » dit-il finalement en faisant signe à un garde de pousser une porte.

Ils se trouvaient devant une petite porte qui ne payait pas de mine mais particulièrement lourde à en croire le mal qu'avait le garde à la pousser. En attendant qu'elle soit ouverte, il reprit.

« Chacun a son propre sac contenant vêtements, nourriture et de quoi poursuivre le chemin. Ainsi vous n'êtes pas obligés d'être toujours ensemble pour survivre. »

Le prince acquiesça et chacun enfila une fourrure et les derniers morceaux de son armure avant de passer le sac et accrocher ses armes. Rukia et Ichigo étaient les plus couverts et il était presque impensable de les imaginer tirer à l'arc vu leur arsenal.

« C'est ouvert. On y va ou on campe ? lança Grimmjow agacé.

Renji et Rukia furent les premiers à sortir, suivis du guerrier. Ichigo mit quelques secondes de plus, échangeant un regard avec son père.

« Reviens vivant, mon fils. »

Le prince salua d'une petite révérence et prit la suite de ses amis en direction des montagnes. Ils marchèrent de longues heures et, fort heureusement pour les non habitués, sous le soleil de montagne. Il faisait extrêmement froid ça n'y changeait rien mais comme Renji l'avait expliqué, avec le vent il fallait compter plus glacial encore. Ils s'étaient protégés la tête en remontant les cols de leur fourrure pour éviter les coups de soleil, l'astre était bien plus dangereux en haute montagne que dans les plaines.

« Quelle route allons-nous prendre pour rejoindre le Crêt du Rey ? demanda Renji à l'autochtone. Je sais qu'on pouvait passer par le Col de la Chal mais…

-Nan. Coupa Grimmjow. C'est plus pratiquable depuis des lustres. Faut longer le versant jusqu'à atteindre les plans plus bas et remonter vers les Grandes Joraces. »

Rukia lança un regard intrigué à Ichigo.

« Les Grandes Joraces ? répéta le prince. Ce sont ces dents que nous voyons au loin n'est-ce pas ? »

Grimmjow eut un air un peu dédaigneux mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser que pour un gamin qui n'avait jamais vécu plus de cinq ans au Breithorn, il connaissait plutôt bien la géographie et les noms des montagnes.

« Ouais. Y'a un passage dedans, s'il est pas bloqué on débouche direct face au Crêt.

-Et s'il l'est ? imagina Rukia.

-On escalade. »

L'amazone déglutit. Pour des guerriers, escalader était quelque chose de normal, mais tant de reliefs, de montagnes, c'était troublant pour quelqu'un qui avait toujours vécu sur des étendues plates ! Ichigo la rassura d'un sourire, après tout, ils avaient tous un matériel d'escalade qui leur soulagerait la tâche.

Renji réexpliqua ensuite comment s'organiserait le voyage. Il n'y avait qu'un refuge avant d'entrer dans les territoires du nord désertiques. Ils marcheraient toute la journée jusqu'à l'atteindre et y passeraient leur dernière nuit dans un endroit normal avant de marcher chaque jour et dormir dans des abris naturels ou des trous qu'ils creuseraient à même la glace.

« Y'a aussi des monstres, avait lancé Grimmjow au bout de trois heures de marche. Des gros. »

Rukia fronça les sourcils.

« Je croyais qu'il n'y en avait plus depuis des centaines d'années, intervint Ichigo intrigué. Père m'a toujours dit que c'était des contes pour effrayer les enfants de nos jours. »

Le guerrier irascible eut un grognement s'apparentant à un genre de ricanement. Il s'arrêta soudain et s'accroupit au sol. Il épousseta une partie précise du sol et découvrit aux yeux de tous une empreinte étrange.

« Il y a toutes sortes de monstres ici. Mais tu m'crois ou pas, P'tit Prince, c'ton problème.

-Tu n'as pas l'autorisation de t'adresser au Prince ainsi ! s'offusqua Rukia.

-J'm'en tape, c'pas mon Prince. »

Ichigo crut entendre une pointe de déception dans cette phrase mais il avait sans doute imaginé. Il préféra observer l'empreinte soigneusement. Elle était prise dans la glace donc on ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir de combien de temps elle datait mais sa taille était préoccupante.

« Pourrais-tu nous parler des monstres que nous allons sans doute rencontrer, Grimmjow ? la question sonnait plus comme un ordre.

-Ouais, que des monstres de glace. Gros, méchants. Ceux-là se dégomment assez facil'ment. Si vous voyez des bestioles plus petites, qui ressemblent comme à des animaux à fourrure, c'plus dangereux.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Renji.

-Elles peuvent se téléporter et crachent des gerbes de flammes. »

Grimmjow avait repris la tête de la marche tout en expliquant sur son ton blasé. Il ne semblait pas souffrir outre mesure du poids de son équipement en plus de son épée.

« Et quand ces tarlouzes rencontrent un gros, ça fait encore plus mal. Ils sautent sur les gros et les manipulent. »

Le prince analysa un temps la situation.

« Des monstres de glace qui utilisent du feu ? résuma-t-il. Quel élément utiliser pour les vaincre le plus efficacement ?

-Beaucoup plus de feu et, ajouta Grimmjow en riant à moitié, d'la force brute. Mais c'pas trop l'fort des amazones hein ? »

Rukia eut un reniflement dédaigneux au sous-entendu, Ichigo ne releva pas. Après tout c'était connu de tout le monde, les amazones étaient bien plus subtiles et palliaient le manque de force physique pas d'autres méthodes bien plus efficaces. Le prince et ses deux amis ouvrirent grands les yeux tout le reste du voyage jusqu'au refuge. Vers midi, ils s'arrêtèrent bivouaquer sommairement sur des blocs de glace. On leur avait préparé essentiellement de la viande séchée.

Tout en ouvrant son sac pour y prendre son repas, Grimmjow s'étonna de voir un papier. Il remarqua qu'il était au nom du prince et signé du roi. Pourtant, il ne le rendit pas à son propriétaire et préféra le garder au chaud dans ses affaires.

« Il y a des monstres tout prêt du Clan quand même, lança soudain Renji. Je pensais que le Roi aurait mieux déblayé la zone proche. »

L'archère acquiesça. Elle était toute proche du guerrier et Grimmjow crut un moment que les deux étaient en couple. Voyant qu'Ichigo ne paraissait pas étonné de leur proximité, il jugea que c'était sans doute le cas.

« Y'a pas de monstres par ici, d'moins, pas avant le refuge. La trace doit avoir des années, elle est imprimée dans des glaces éternelles. »

L'explication du connaisseur laissa le prince perplexe. Il allait parler quand il sentit un changement particulier dans l'atmosphère. Il dut laisser son étonnement paraître car Renji lui demanda ce qui se passait.

« Je sais pas, j'ai juste senti un changement… murmura-t-il concentré. Là ! ça vient de recommencer ! »

Le prince essaya de deviner l'origine mais ne trouva pas et cela le laissa frustré. Ses deux amis hochèrent la tête en disant qu'ils espéraient bien que ça ne soit rien de grave. Dans son coin, Grimmjow affichait un sourire amusé en constatant que le jeune homme était loin d'être un mauvais combattant s'il était assez réceptif pour capter ces changements qu'il provoquait lui-même.

Ils reprirent la route vingt minutes plus tard. Ils ne croisèrent aucun monstre, ni aucun animal d'ailleurs et bientôt, la marche s'effectua dans un silence seulement gêné par le bruit de leur attirail respectif. Renji n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de mal, Rukia et Ichigo peinaient un peu à cause du manque d'oxygène mais Grimmjow semblait gambader comme si de rien n'était.

Ils arrivèrent au Refuge à la tombée de la nuit et s'étonnèrent de n'y voir personne. Pourtant l'endroit n'était qu'une simple maison de deux pièces, une avec une grande table et une cuisine, l'autre avec des lits de camps. Le feu était allumé dans la cheminée.

« Elle va rev'nir bientôt, lança Grimmjow nullement inquiet.

-Elle ?

-Celle qui gère le refuge. »

Il posa son sac dans un coin, attrapant la lettre discrètement dans son armure et il rejoignit la seconde salle en clamant bien fort qu'il allait se pieuter donc qu'il fallait pas faire le moindre bruit. Renji et Rukia profitèrent de cette pause pour sortir admirer le paysage, le refuge était placé presque au bord d'une falaise et faisait un point d'observation aussi bien magnifique que stratégique. Ichigo demeura devant le feu, pensif.

Cette histoire de monstres le taraudait aussi. Des créatures comme celles-ci pouvaient-elles vraiment exister ? Sans le vouloir vraiment, il se souvint de quelque chose. Quand il était plus petit, à Korè, il y avait eu une attaque d'un groupe d'amazone dans la forêt. Il n'avait pas pu en savoir grand-chose étant donné son très jeune âge mais il se souvenait clairement avoir compris que c'était un massacre inhumain.

Le prince secoua la tête. Il avait d'autres choses à penser. Trouver Bortè-Tchino et étouffer la guerre avant qu'elle ne se déclare. Soupirant, il se redressa et décida que dormir serait tout à fait judicieux. Il prit soin de rassembler ses affaires mais garda avec lui sa petite dague et Khukdei. Il rejoignit la seconde pièce. Il y avait une dizaine de lits, cinq de chaque côté de la salle rectangulaire sans fenêtres, et quelques torches magiques, ne dégageant pas de fumée, éclairaient sommairement.

Ichigo avisa la place de Grimmjow et choisit le lit le plus éloigné, de l'autre côté. Il ôta son plastron, sa ceinture et ses chausses et soupira, détendant son corps et ses muscles. Il s'allongea ensuite sur le dos, yeux fixés sur le plafond. Il voulait faire une sieste mais dès qu'il fermait les yeux, ses pensées commençaient à tourner à cent à l'heure et l'occupaient trop pour qu'il se repose. Un coup d'œil à Grimmjow lui permit de deviner qu'il devait être dans la même position, quoiqu'il avait l'air de lire une lettre.

« Une amoureuse ? lança Ichigo mi-intéressé et mi-moqueur.

-En quelque sorte ! »

Le ton du guerrier au sale caractère était plutôt amusé et cela piqua l'intérêt d'Ichigo.

« Elle a du mérite en tous cas ! murmura-t-il plus bas mais Grimmjow l'entendit.

-Jaloux peut-être ?

-Jamais. »

Le ton lapidaire du prince laissa supposer qu'il ne devait pas être de ce bord-là, aussi son vis-à-vis se fit un plaisir d'enfoncer le clou.

« Rho, te bile pas, elle est plutôt plate ! Et pour être honnête, c'est plutôt un mec.

-Je veux pas savoir, grogna Ichigo.

-Elle a des cheveux orange et se fait passer pour un gars mais niveau combat est assez balèze. »

Le prince plissa les yeux, agacé de cette blague de mauvais goût. Quel serviteur lourdingue. Il laissa un soupire agacé lui échapper et se rallongea sans renchérir. Comme il avait appris : _aux imbéciles répondre par l'ignorance_. Il trouverait bien de quoi se venger les prochains jours.

« Et puis bon, pour être honnête, elle est carrément sexy. »

Ichigo tenta quelques minutes d'ignorer les lignes de drague particulièrement spécifiques de son voisin de chambre. Draguer un mec passait, mais draguer en mec en le comparant à une femme, qui plus est un prince donc qui avait le devoir de perpétuer une lignée… Il était vraiment débile, n'est-ce pas ?

« Grimmjow.

-Hm ?

-Au-delà du fait que je te conseille fortement de revoir tes techniques de drague, je tiens juste à préciser que tu n'es pas mon genre de… Ichigo fit semblant de réfléchir. De femme dirons-nous. »

Le guerrier fronça les sourcils.

« Oui, je les préfère dociles, agréables, gentilles et surtout, il appuya particulièrement sur les mots, _belles _et_ intelligentes_. »

Et le prince put enfin fermer les yeux, satisfait qu'au moins une chose se déroule selon son désir depuis longtemps. Grimmjow fit profil bas, conscient qu'il avait été lamentablement pris dans son propre piège et relut attentivement la lettre qu'il avait dérobée avec la ferme intention de s'en servir contre son compagnon de voyage.

La fin de la soirée s'écoula plutôt tranquillement, la nuit sur le même ton. Rukia s'étonna un peu de voir Grimmjow si peu loquace, lui qui ne manquait jamais l'occasion de montrer son opinion d'une réplique cinglante. Elle jugea que, sans doute, Ichigo l'avait remis à sa place. Renji se rendit compte seulement au moment du repas qu'ils ne s'étaient pas présentés mutuellement, la venue du guerrier aux cheveux bleus s'étant décidé à la dernière minute.

« Renji Abarai ! tonna fièrement le jeune homme. Du Clan de Zaraki.

-Rukia Kuchiki, soupira à contre cœur l'amazone. Sœur d'Hisana et de Byakuya Kuchiki. »

Grimmjow haussa un sourcil en entendant le nom du frère de l'archère. Byakuya ? Comme le Maître Magicien qui siégeait au Conseil de Korè ? Elle n'était pas mal placée dans la hiérarchie dis donc avec un statut pareil.

« Grimmjow Jaggerjack, lança-t-il. Et manque de pot, j'ai pas de parents connus donc on fera court en disant du Clan d'Isshin. »

Ichigo dressa l'oreille. Alors ce que son père lui avait dit était vrai ? Grimmjow était amnésique. Cela lui paraissait étrange car l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui ne donnait pas l'impression de porter le fardeau que l'absence de racines causait. Il avait plutôt le profil du fugitif mais le prince garda cela pour lui.

« Et le P'tit Prince, c'quoi son nom ? moqua Jaggerjack. Korè ou Kurosaki ? »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, lassé de l'humour agressif de son serviteur. Il se leva simplement de table en ignorant purement l'homme et en se jurant qu'il lui ferait payer cela dès le lendemain. Et s'il devait conserver le flegme dû à son rang, il saurait comment humilier le guerrier sans se salir les mains.

Le lendemain matin, à l'heure du départ, tout le monde était harnaché et portait son attirail. D'un coup d'œil, Ichigo avisa la légère peine de Rukia à porter son sac. Il esquissa un sourire. Les amazones étaient formées très tôt à être stoïques pour supporter n'importe quelle douleur sans frémir et en voir une montrée était une faiblesse qui signifiait déjà que la moyenne ne pouvait le supporter.

« Grimmjow ? demanda-t-il d'un ton princier.

-Quoi, P'tit Prince ?

-Porte le sac de Rukia. »

Jaggerjack manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive. Et puis quoi encore, il n'était pas le serviteur de… Il marqua un blanc dans sa tête et lança un regard furieux au chef du groupe. C'était ainsi qu'il avait décidé de se venger de ses railleries incessantes alors ? De cette manière détournée, lâche mais absolument royale.

« Grimmjow, j'attends, répéta Ichigo neutre.

-Ouais ouais. Aboule le sac, Demi-portion.

-Et je te prierai de manifester un peu de respect à l'égard de la sœur du Maître Magicien. »

Parce qu'en plus Ichigo avait remarqué son étonnement quand Rukia s'était présentée ? Mais il avait l'œil d'un rapace pour voir autant de détails ? Il allait lui faire subir quoi encore pour bien l'humilier ? Est-ce qu'il répèterait tout à Byakuya pour être sûr qu'il soit doublement puni ?

« Si tu te comportes bien, il me sera possible de ne rien en dire à qui que ce soit d'autre. »

Rageusement, le guerrier rebelle saisit le sac de la jeune femme et l'accrocha sur le sien. Et alors qu'ils prenaient la route sous les regards intrigués du couple d'amoureux, (Renji et Rukia n'avaient jamais vu leur prince agir de la sorte, Ichigo était foncièrement bon), Grimmjow médita sa vengeance sous la forme d'une lettre dans son sac.

Ce fut donc une ambiance tantôt tendue tantôt plus lâche que se déroulèrent les premiers jours de l'expédition. Grimmjow n'était pas peu fier d'être le guide qu'Ichigo devait consulter régulièrement, cela lui permettait de garder une certaine valeur autre que « le gars emmerdant », et pour être honnête avec lui-même, c'était maintenant les seuls moments où le prince s'adressait encore à lui comme à un égal.

« Je conseille qu'on creuse la glace ici pour dormir. Le vent du nord domine, expliqua le rebelle, là on aura moins froid et si la tempête se déclare dans la nuit, on s'ra pas dérangé par la neige. »

Et quand il parlait ainsi, Ichigo l'écoutait attentivement avant d'acquiescer après un silence de réflexion.

Au départ, le guide de montagne avait craint que lui et Renji ne soient les seuls capables de creuser la glace pour ouvrir des abris mais bien vite il s'était incliné devant la puissance des flèches des deux archers. Si Rukia était spécialisée en flèches glacées, elle maniait une flèche enflammée pas trop puissante qui permettait de faire les « finitions ». Ichigo noyait tout sous une mer de flammes et pouvait ouvrir un abri spacieux pour quatre en moins de cinq minutes, le temps que le feu fasse fondre le gel.

Avec le recul, Grimmjow avait trouvé qu'il nourrissait de plus en plus d'estime pour le prince. Cependant il était d'un caractère opiniâtre et admettre sa défaite en se disant qu'Ichigo lui était supérieur lui déplaisait fortement. Aussi, il ne cessait pas de railler le prince, ne remarquant pas que ce dernier n'appréciait pas autant que lui leurs petites joutes verbales. En d'autres circonstances, le jeune archer aurait pu venir à s'amuser d'un caractère comme celui de Grimmjow. Frais, rebelle, vivifiant. Mais il croulait sous les contraintes et l'inquiétude et les boutades graveleuses l'agaçaient prodigieusement.

Il lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent de punir Grimmjow comme on l'aurait fait pour un enfant. Et le soir du dixième jour de bivouac, alors que la nuit était calme et étonnement douce, le guerrier avait encore sorti une réflexion de mauvais goût sur la sexualité du prince. Ichigo ne regardait pas les autres dans ce sens, pour être honnête, il n'avait vraiment pas le temps de batifoler avec ses obligations. Et la pique de Grimmjow fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

Ce soir-là le prince décida purement et simplement de frapper son serviteur et de le rouer de coups. Aussi impuissant qu'à leur première rencontre, Grimmjow ne put se défendre correctement et Renji et Rukia intervinrent pour stopper leur ami. Ils n'avaient jamais vu Ichigo perdre son self-control de la sorte et cela les inquiéta. Vexé, Jaggerjack était sorti.

« Tu as été vraiment fort, murmura Rukia après un long silence tendu. Je… Vraiment…

-Tu lui as cassé le bras je crois ! s'exclama Renji. Il n'avait rien fait de pire que d'habitude… »

Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Etait-ce vrai ?

« J'ai…

-Ichigo, souffla Rukia d'une voix douce en lui posant une main sur le bras. Tu es sous pression et tu t'inquiètes pour la Reine, pour le sort de nos peuples, pour la guerre… On comprend que tu sois irritable et que tu n'apprécies pas le comportement de Grimmjow. Et même si j'admets qu'il est vraiment agaçant, ce soir… tu as été vraiment fort. »

Le prince écouta attentivement son amie, parfaitement conscient qu'elle avait sans doute raison. Il soupira et, comprenant son erreur, prit sur lui et décida qu'il irait s'excuser auprès de Grimmjow. Il devait faire face aux conséquences de ses actes, c'était son devoir.

Il se leva donc, laissant ses armes sur place, et rejoignit l'extérieur. Il chercha des yeux le guide un court moment et le trouva guettant au loin sur la corniche, quelques mètres au-dessus. Il sentait encore cette aura étrange mais depuis le début du voyage, ne trouvant pas l'origine, il n'en parlait plus.

« Grimmjow ?

-Qu'est-ce tu veux ? cracha-t-il. M'achever ? »

Le prince baissa la tête un court instant avant de regarder son vis-à-vis droit dans les yeux. Poings serrés, il inspira et déclara sérieusement :

« Mon comportement était inapproprié et je reconnais que je n'avais pas à lever la main sur toi. »

Le guerrier plissa les yeux, toujours en colère. Mais plus contre lui-même d'être incapable de se dresser contre un gamin moins grand et costaud que lui.

« C'ta manière de t'excuser ?

-Au moins j'ai une manière de le faire, moi. »

Grimmjow eut un air mauvais et laissa le prince s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Tu… n'es pas blessé j'espère ?

-Nan. Enfin si mais j'sais m'soigner. J'connais quelques sorts.

-Oh… »

Le prince aurait voulu engager la conversation sur ces fameuses techniques de soin, savoir comment il les avait apprises car soigner était encore une discipline très rare et complexe, mais l'atmosphère n'était vraiment pas propice. Après un court silence où Grimmjow ne daigna toujours pas accepter les excuses royales, il lança finalement comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

« Tu t'souviens d'la lettre ? »

Ichigo fronça les sourcils, intrigué, mais acquiesça.

« Elle était d'ton père.

-Que… murmura Ichigo outré. De quel droit as-tu…

-Très intéressant, t'sais, coupa Grimmjow. Dedans il t'explique pourquoi ta mère t'a gardé pour faire de toi un genre de bâtard mi-amazone mi-guerrier. »

Ichigo eut un pincement au cœur tant à cause de la voix pleine de mépris que de déception. Il avait faussement espéré qu'après ces dix jours l'homme au sale caractère en était venu à reconnaître sa valeur combattive et morale. Mais aussi, et surtout, il craignait la raison qui avait poussé sa mère à le garder et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir l'entendre de la bouche de son compagnon de voyage qui semblait cracher du poison ce soir-là.

« Putain d'peuple qui croit à des conneries d'oracle ! lança nonchalamment l'homme. T'sais qu'un gars s'est ramené à ta naissance et comme il a dit que si tu quittais Korè la cité tomberait, bah ta mère t'a gardé. Et en plus, il a dit que si t'étais pas formé comme un successeur, la guerre ravagerait les deux peuples!»

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher d'y voir de l'ironie. Korè était justement sur le point de tomber à cause de la guerre !

« Tu… mens, bredouilla le prince d'une voix éteinte. C'est faux…

-Bah non vu que même ton si cher Maître Magicien a confirmé que cet oracle était un sage ! T'as vraiment pas d'bol, hein ? T'es un paradoxe ambulant ! Un gars censé éviter la guerre et qui la provoque, un gars qui essaie à tout prix de prendre le rôle d'une femme alors qu'il avait un trône tout prêt… Un genre d'expérience qu'a un peu merdé à cause du mystique dans un putain de pays où on a banni la religion ! »

Grimmjow éclata de rire en finissant sa phrase alors que son interlocuteur était pâle comme la mort. Quelque chose s'était brisé en lui. Les mots de celui qu'il avait cru être de confiance lui faisaient mal par leur acidité mais plus encore… il savait qu'ils étaient vrais.

Après un silence où le prince ne savait plus quoi faire, le guerrier crut de bon ton d'en rajouter.

« Et en plus de ça, t'sais même pas de quel bord t'es. T'es juste pathétique, au milieu d'un tas sans savoir où tu peux t'mettre sans foutre la merde. »

Ichigo déglutit difficilement, il sentait ses yeux brûler dangereusement mais il ne devait surtout pas se laisser aller. Il devait rester fort et montrer que cela ne lui faisait rien et cela même s'il se sentait ravagé. Tout bas, il murmura d'une voix étouffée avant de partir :

« Je te hais tellement… »

~ o ~

Quelques heures plus tard, après s'être calmé les esprits largement aidé par le vent glacé, Grimmjow s'était rendu compte qu'il avait plus que dépassé les bornes. Ichigo était encore jeune et croulait sous les devoirs et les problèmes, lui dire une telle chose avec tant de violence était cruel. Et s'il savait qu'il était plutôt du genre agressif, Grimmjow n'était en aucun cas un monstre de cruauté. C'était juste que parfois ses racines surgissaient et il avait du mal à contrôler son agressivité.

Il descendit de la corniche et trouva les deux amoureux autour du feu. Ils discutaient gentiment et s'interrompirent en le voyant.

« Ichigo prend le premier tour de garde ? lança innocemment Rukia.

-Bah non, rétorqua Grimmjow, il est… »

Voyant qu'il n'y avait nulle part les affaires du prince, Jaggerjack fronça les sourcils. Renji se redressa d'un bond.

« Il est parti pendant qu'on faisait la ronde ? s'exclama-t-il paniqué. Merde ! Alors qu'une tempête se prépare ! »

Rukia blêmit légèrement tandis que les deux guerriers attrapaient armes et fourrures. Le vent se levait déjà, ce qui était un mauvais signe. Grimmjow jugea qu'ils auraient encore une heure dans un temps relativement vivable, après il faudrait être extrêmement prudent. Il intima à l'amazone de rester sur place pour surveiller le feu et utiliser son pouvoir de détection (étonnement développé il l'avait appris par Ichigo) pour faire office de point de sureté, comme un phare guide les navires.

« Nous sommes aux pieds des Grandes Joraces ! lança Grimmjow en partant suivi de Renji. J'ai pas eu le temps de le dire mais un Gardien rôde et enferme dans la glace ceux qui cherchent à rejoindre le Crêt !

-Comment peux-tu savoir qu'Ichigo est parti vers le Crêt et non se promener ?

-Je… »

Jaggerjack buta sur les mots.

« J'ai fait une grosse connerie. »

Renji déglutit. Il espérait simplement que son ami serait capable de tenir tête à ce Gardien s'il venait à le rencontrer. Mais quand Ichigo agissait sur un coup de tête, les conséquences étaient souvent désastreuses.

* * *

**En espérant que cela vous aura plu! Et comme d'hab', n'hésitez pas à mettre des commentaires, je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre ^^**

**Merci à Kyrie, Lylyn972, Ayu, Ninie-san, Alex pour vos reviews anonymes auxquelles je ne peux répondre! **

**A bientôt pour la suite!**


	3. Où le passé

**Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka~**

**NOTE  
**

**Petite explication pour le temps d'attente : Comme beaucoup c'est la reprise et j'ai en ce moment très peu de temps pour écrire. J'ai aussi eu pas mal de problèmes qui m'ont tenue éloignée des loisirs de tous types pendant des semaines, j'essaie donc de reprendre un rythme moins sporadique. Je conçois que ça puisse vous énerver cependant sachez que contrairement à beaucoup d'auteurs qui auraient jeté l'éponge face au travail que représente l'écriture travaillée d'une fic, j'ai la politesse et le courage de continuer pour ne pas vous laisser croupir sans la suite sans jamais vous dire que c'est abandonné.  
**

**Je vous remercierai de votre compréhension et vous souhaite une bonne lecture!  
**

Note 2 : J'utilise quatre NPC du jeu DiabloII, pour avoir une idée de leur image, vous pouvez mettre leurs noms sur google et visiter le site de JudgeHype, extrêmement bien construit même pour les néophytes ^^**  
**

* * *

_Précédemment, Grimmjow subtilisait la lettre du roi Isshin et s'en servait pour blesser moralement Ichigo. Le plan fonctionnant, ce dernier part derechef dans les montagnes, seul alors qu'il ignore qu'une tempête se prépare et que le Gardien implacable rôde._

**Khukdei**

Chapitre 3

_Où les secrets se dessinent sur les murs_

Ichigo fronçait les sourcils, clairement sur ses gardes. Il avait depuis longtemps déposé son sac et son manteau de fourrure, bien incapable d'affronter l'adversaire face à lui sans ses capacités optimales. Il avait une cheville gelée, c'était très douloureux mais il avait été entraîné à encaisser plus, il ferait avec jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux meure. Son arc fermement serré dans sa main, l'œil à l'affût de la moindre ouverture et les muscles prêts à agir, il était encore à sonder la force de son ennemi.

Un certain Nihlatak.

Au début, Ichigo avait été intrigué de trouver un homme dans cet endroit désertique et si loin de toute civilisation (du moins c'était ce qu'avait dit Grimmjow mais pouvait-il encore lui faire confiance ?). Cependant… Le prince avait déjà vu des magiciens et il avait immédiatement reconnu celui-ci comme puissant, à son aura, à sa présence mais surtout parce qu'il pouvait se promener habillé sobrement par ce froid glacial qui évoluait lentement en tempête.

« Que faites-vous ici, étranger ? »

Sa voix était douce mais avait une intonation morbide qui mettait instantanément sur la défensive. Ichigo ne s'y était pas trompé depuis le début. Il allait répondre, histoire de mieux connaître son ennemi. Si ce dernier était du genre à bavarder, sans doute pourrait-il trouver une faille dans sa défense ? Nihlatak affichait un air faussement affable derrière son port courbé et son visage ridé quand soudain il leva la main et une explosion retentit juste aux pieds d'Ichigo. Ce dernier fit un bond sur le côté, roula pour minimiser l'impact et jeta immédiatement un coup d'œil. Son adversaire avait fait exploser… un cadavre ?

Il n'y avait pas de corps près de lui l'instant d'avant, le prince le confirmait et c'était la première surprise. Mais la seconde… Un cadavre ? Qui faisait exploser ce genre de choses hormis des nécromanciens. Ichigo plissa les yeux tout à coup et avisa sa jambe à la cheville gelée, une esquille d'os s'était plantée dans son mollet. Il l'arracha d'un geste et jugea qu'il lui valait mieux se protéger et réfléchir à une meilleure attaque. Le nécromancien ne cessait d'invoquer des squelettes, les faisant surgir de la glace et le jeune homme savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas éternellement la cadence.

Il sauta alors derrière la glace, se réfugiant à l'abri des regards. D'aucun aurait pu croire qu'il prenait la fuite mais, caché, il concentra son énergie et employa le dernier sort que lui avait appris sa mère. En quelques minutes où il eut étonnamment assez de répit, il créa un double de lui, parfaitement identique jusque dans les blessures. D'un ordre silencieux, Ichigo le dirigea vers Nihlatak pour le cribler sous une pluie de flèches qui se scindaient en plusieurs projectiles grâce à un autre sort.

Pendant ce temps, le prince se déplaça discrètement autour de la glace pour atteindre les hauteurs et ainsi avoir la meilleure position pour un archer : loin et haut. De là il pourrait viser le nécromancien sans crainte d'être tué avant. Le leurre remplissait admirablement bien son office et esquivait les coups comme s'il craignait vraiment pour sa vie, tout en rétorquant quand l'ouverture se présentait. Il avait opté pour le combat à la lance et se débrouillait vraiment bien. Ichigo, de son poste, banda Khukdei et s'apprêtait déjà à tirer la corde quand la voix de son adversaire résonna.

« Tu te débrouilles bien, étranger… »

La seconde suivante, Ichigo ne comprit pas comment on avait pu désarmer ainsi son double qui était maintenant sur le sol, menacé de la baguette d'if du magicien macabre. De sa voix doucereuse, Nihlatak renchérit :

« Je n'en attendais pas moins du Prince de Korè dont j'ai maudit la mère. »

Ichigo blêmit ostensiblement. Il était face au nécromancien… ? Cette coïncidence était trop belle ! Il serra les dents et les poings, sentant la colère affluer dans ses veines. A cause de lui ! C'était de sa faute si le royaume était en émoi et au bord du gouffre ! Le prince ne réfléchit pas plus et tira une salve de flèches le plus rapidement possible, noyant son ennemi sous des explosions de feu et une mer de flammes qui firent fondre une partie des alentours. Mais alors que quelques secondes plus tard le feu baissait pour s'éteindre naturellement, Ichigo sentit une lame glisser sur sa jugulaire.

« Un leurre, c'était plutôt malin, je le reconnais. »

Il parlait lentement, juste dans son oreille, et le prince frémit. Il pouvait sentir que le corps derrière lui ne dégageait pas la moindre chaleur et cela l'inquiéta légèrement. Cet homme était-il aussi un cadavre animé par une magie obscure ?

« Mais je suis les ordres du roi du Crêt du Rey, et il m'a ordonné de maudire ta mère. »

Ichigo fronça les sourcils alors qu'il comprenait. Le Rey… Bortè-Tchino avait ordonné qu'on tue sa mère ? La reine ? Alors que cela causerait la guerre ? Mais…

« Pourquoi… ? »

Le jeune homme était dans un état de confusion tel qu'il avait peine à réunir ses pensées de combattants pour se battre. Pour le moment, il n'avait qu'une seule envie, se terrer quelque part. Espérer qu'il n'était jamais né et n'aurait jamais provoqué de guerre. Ichigo allait renchérir quand une douleur cinglante irradia dans la jambe qui avait été heurtée par un os. Il retint son cri de surprise et de douleur, sentant parfaitement la lame ondulée du kriss de son ennemi sur la gorge.

« J'ai d'autres visiteurs, mon poison t'occupera. »

Ichigo se débattit alors qu'il sentait tout à coup la glace s'agiter sous lui et se mouvoir pour l'emprisonner. Rien n'y fit et quelques minutes plus tard il était emprisonné jusqu'au torse dans une colonne de glace. Il observa le nécromancien partir sans un mot de plus, après tout, qu'avait-il besoin d'ajouter ? En révélant que Bortè-Tchino lui-même ne le soutenait pas dans sa quête et avait maudit sa mère, il était suffisamment brisé… Et ce que Grimmjow lui avait dit plutôt ne résonna dans sa tête que de plus belle. _Il était pathétique_.

Mais il ne se laisserait pas abattre si vite.

Ichigo serra les dents et se bénit d'avoir pensé à saisir la dague de ses sœurs en sentant la glace l'étreindre. Cette arme possédait un pouvoir lié au poison, il espérait bien que la légère coupure infligée furtivement à Nihlatak serait suffisante pour le mettre à bas. Le prince soupira pour réunir sa concentration. La tempête devenait violente et il savait que le temps lui était compté. Après quelques secondes, il laissa la chaleur de Khukdei irradier en lui et, de sa propre initiative, la concentra en feu pour faire fondre la glace.

Il ne broncha pas et tendit ses muscles alors que le feu brûlait sa peau en même temps que la glace et fit preuve du plus grand stoïcisme. Cela fonctionnait et c'était le principal. En tant que prince il ne devait pas compter sur les autres pour s'en sortir, il en allait de son honneur. Et chez les amazones on apprenait très tôt que l'honneur perdu ne se retrouvait jamais.

Quand Ichigo se libéra enfin de la glace du nécromancien, ses jambes étaient brûlées par endroit, tout comme le bas de son corps mais rien n'était incurable. Le fait d'être libéré lui fit perdre un peu son équilibre et il s'assit sur le sol le temps de soigner le plus gros pour repartir vers le camp. Il fallait faire preuve de célérité car ses habits chauds étaient portés disparus tout comme son sac. Il n'avait que sa propre force et sa résistance contre les montagnes du nord et il savait reconnaître ses limites.

« Conneries… » grogna-t-il tout en posant une main sur une brûlure douloureuse.

Il se soigna donc sommairement et se redressa prêt à partir mais tomba d'un coup. Surpris car il ne croyait pas avoir une jambe congelée, une cheville peut-être, il fronça les sourcils. D'un bref coup d'œil il remarqua que le problème venait de sa jambe gauche qui n'avait plus de sensations. Il pensa à l'engourdissement du froid mais quand il dégagea son tibia de sa protection, il blêmit. Une coupure noire s'étendait de son os jusqu'au mollet, très profondément. Avec la froideur il n'avait rien senti mais en l'observant bien, il comprit qu'il avait été empoisonné et ce probablement par l'esquille d'os.

Il jura. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir pensé au poison comme dernier recours. Ichigo n'avait pas de connaissances en matière de poison autre que le sien. Il portait bien un antidote au cas où mais celui de Nihlatak était beaucoup plus complexe. Le temps qu'il se fasse cette réflexion, le prince sentit les muscles de son mollet se contracter affreusement, comme s'ils se tordaient sur eux-mêmes. Un cri lui échappa avant qu'il ne serre les dents. Le jeune homme tenta de garder un souffle calme malgré la situation désespérée. Il lui fallait à tout prix se débarrasser de ce truc sous peine de finir dans le même état que sa jambe.

Le prince déglutit, il n'y avait qu'une solution et il n'était pas vraiment enclin. Mais attendre d'hypothétiques secours et mourir s'ils ne venaient pas à temps était une hypothèse tout aussi peu attrayante.

« Courage, tu peux le faire… bredouilla le jeune homme. C'est ça et tu survis ou l'attente et le risque de mourir. Courage… »

Ichigo secoua la tête et détacha sa ceinture pour en entourer sa cuisse et serrer au point de couper la circulation. Il prit la dague de ses sœurs et mordit le manche avant d'inspirer longuement, fermant ses yeux pour se calmer. Ça allait être très douloureux, voire insupportable. Mais la certitude de survivre était beaucoup mieux qu'espérer et risquer de mourir. Il attrapa sa lance toujours accrochée dans son dos et se força à ne pas trembler.

Il faut doser la force, pensait Ichigo furieusement. Dose la force Ichigo ou tu te fais exploser avec. Dose, dose, dose…

Il ne cessait de se répéter ce mot pour concentrer toute son attention sur la lance qu'il approchait de sa jambe empoisonnée et non sur le vent qui soufflait violemment, la douleur qui contractait ses muscles, l'expectative de la souffrance… Puis, d'un coup, il se planta la lame sur la plaie noire et la seconde suivante, la partie infectée explosait sous l'attaque.

Le prince hurla mais parvint à se contenir en mordant le manche de la dague. Il n'avait jamais souffert à ce point. Mais il n'avait jamais eu à s'amputer brutalement une jambe auparavant non plus donc cela lui faisait peu d'éléments de comparaison. Alors qu'il sentait qu'il n'allait pas surmonter la douleur, il eut l'idée de couvrir la nouvelle plaie rouge cette fois-ci, donc beaucoup plus saine, de glace. Et si les premiers instants la souffrance se fit réellement insoutenable, cela finit par se calmer jusqu'à devenir supportable dans les limites d'un homme entraîné à encaisser.

Sa mâchoire était imprimée dans le manche de la dague et il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour la déloger sans se faire mal tant ses gestes étaient tremblants et difficiles. Il ne voulait que rester allongé et souffrir tranquillement mais Ichigo savait que s'il s'abandonnait à cette envie, il mourrait de froid. Il avait pensé qu'il serait éventuellement capable de se relever après en prenant appui sur sa lance pourquoi pas mais force était de constater que cela lui était impossible. Il inspira et expira longuement, son souffle éraillé et gémissant perturbant ses oreilles et il saisit fébrilement Khukdei qu'il banda. Il eut tout juste la force de creuser un trou profondément dans la glace et d'allumer un grand feu artificiel avant de se recroqueviller sur lui-même comme il pouvait. Le garrot était bien serré et empêchait le sang de trop couler mais le prince s'était rendu à l'évidence.

Si personne ne venait l'aider, il mourait.

Pourtant il ne le voulait pas. Même si Nihlatak avait dit que Bortè-Tchino avait lui-même ordonné la mort de la Reine de Korè, il lui fallait avoir le cœur net. Donc avant tout, il fallait survivre.

~ o ~

Renji haletait sous l'effort tandis qu'il assénait un nouveau coup de hache sur la tête d'un monstre. C'était un de ceux dont Grimmjow lui avait parlé, les petits qui pouvaient se téléporter et le guerrier rageait en les affrontant. Il pouvait les tuer d'un unique coup bien placé mais ils étaient d'une rapidité déconcertante. Le plus agaçant était pourtant différent et résidait dans le fait que ces monstres n'étaient là que pour les ralentir et les empêcher d'atteindre celui qui les invoquait : Nihlatak.

Le nécromancien n'avait pas perdu de temps à se présenter plus que par son nom avant de les attaquer et Grimmjow avait tout de suite deviné qu'il était le Gardien qui rôdait près du Crêt. La tempête battait son plein maintenant et combattre dans la nuit devenait réellement dangereux et surtout compliqué. Nihlatak n'avait pas l'air de souffrir des éléments mais les deux guerriers étaient humains et ils savaient pertinemment qu'ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps cette cadence.

« Renji derrière toi ! » cria Grimmjow.

Le jeune homme fit volte-face et para le coup d'épée d'un squelette puis rétorqua. Il se battait avec une épée et une hache en même temps, cela lui permettait d'improviser entre le besoin de force ou de rapidité. Jaggerjack avouait que pour un barbare du Breithorn, sa technique était plutôt développée.

« On va pas pouvoir réussir ! A ce rythme on va se faire avoir et Ichigo doit avoir besoin d'aide ! »

Grimmjow ne répondit pas de suite, occupé à esquiver les attaques trop violentes. Tenant fermement son épée longue à deux mains, il jeta un regard concerté à son compagnon d'armes. Renji comprit de suite et, d'habiles esquives et feintes, les deux parvinrent à transpercer la horde de monstres pour fondre sur Nihlatak… qui les repoussa d'un sort.

« Putain ! jura Grimmjow en se redressant de suite. C'est un monstre ce gars ! »

Abarai blêmit légèrement et Grimmjow comprit qu'il avait gaffé. Si lui, en l'occurrence leur guide et celui sensé mieux connaître les monstres et la région que tout le monde, ne savait pas quoi faire et perdait son calme, c'était que la situation était grave. Le guerrier au sale caractère grogna et réfléchit. Il lui fallait un peu de temps pour analyser le comportement de son ennemi et trouver ses faiblesses, on lui avait appris ça durant son enfance, avant qu'il n'arrive dans les glaciers du nord.

« Fais diversion pendant que je me concentre ! lança Grimmjow en passant un moment près de son compagnon. J'ai un plan. »

Le guerrier aux cheveux rouges acquiesça et s'élança dans la mêlée avec un hurlement glorieux. Il pourrait tenir cinq minutes selon l'expérience de Jaggerjack, c'était amplement suffisant pour lui. Il expira lentement et planta son épée pointe dans le sol, les deux mains autour de la fusée. Il abaissa un genou au sol et baissa la tête vers la garde. Il ferma alors les yeux et commença à murmurer des mots dans une langue inconnue. Un halo étrange, bleuté, jaillit alors de manière diffuse tout autour de Grimmjow et rayonna pendant quelques minutes avant que le guerrier ne se redresse.

« Renji attaque-le sur le côté gauche ! »

Abarai ne parlementa pas et s'élança vers le nécromancien. Ce dernier, probablement trop sûr de lui, ne s'inquiéta pas de cet assaut suicidaire et jugea qu'il rétorquerait au dernier moment pour montrer à son adversaire à quel point la différence de niveau était flagrante. Mais contre toute attente, la hache de Renji s'enfonça profondément dans son flanc gauche sans la moindre résistance avant de le couper en deux. Le résultat était sale et la coupure loin d'être nette, mais c'était ça le combat et Renji se fichait bien de répandre des tripes et des viscères partout.

« Comment savais-tu ? s'étonna Renji.

-J'ai vu une plaie empoisonnée. Ichigo a dû lui faire ça.

-Il est encore vivant ?!

-Oui, occupe-toi des derniers, Renji ! ordonna Grimmjow. Je sais où est Ichigo, je vais le chercher !

-Okay ! »

Jaggerjack ne se faisait pas de mouron pour son compagnon d'armes. Ichigo savait s'entourer de gens non seulement gentils mais doués dans leur domaine et il le remercia pour cela. Seul, il n'était pas sûr qu'il serait venu à bout de Nihlatak.

Grimmjow s'éloigna de plus en plus du lieu du combat, suivi simplement de quelques récalcitrants qu'il remit bien vite à leur place d'un sort bien placé. Il avait vu Ichigo pendant sa brève méditation quelques minutes auparavant et ce dernier était en train de mourir. Il l'avait vu baignant dans une mare de sang.

Le vent était violent et plusieurs fois Grimmjow dut planter son épée dans la glace pour ne pas trébucher et tomber dans le ravin. Il eut de l'espoir quand il aperçut dans un creux le sac de voyage d'Ichigo, indemne. Il le prit sur son dos et chercha un instant le manteau de fourrure, après tout si Ichigo s'était battu il n'aurait pas pu le faire correctement avec cette épaisseur, mais il ne le trouva pas.

Il lui fallut une quinzaine de minutes avant d'apercevoir entre les flocons tranchants une lueur rouge.

« Un feu… »

Redoublant d'efforts, Grimmjow fondit vers la lumière et parvint à un trou creusé dans la glace. Il s'y engouffra et y découvrit le prince allongé par terre, aussi blanc que la neige. Paniqué, Grimmjow crut qu'il était mort mais en prenant rapidement son pouls, se rassura.

« Bordel que… »

Il s'était figé en avisant la jambe, ou plutôt l'absence d'une partie de la jambe, du jeune homme. Qu'avait-il pu se passer ? En plus le garrot et la plaie cautérisée brutalement laissaient penser qu'Ichigo s'était amputé lui-même. Même s'il se savait robuste, Grimmjow pensa qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait été capable d'en faire autant.

« Ichigo ! s'exclama-t-il, Ichigo parle-moi ! »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, il remua juste ses yeux sous ses paupières.

« Merde, jura Grimmjow, merde… Va falloir… »

Le guerrier grognait. Il haïssait utiliser ses véritables pouvoirs. Il préférait faire semblant d'être un barbare, c'était une condition qui lui plaisait bien plus que la vraie. Petit, il avait été envoyé dans un temple pour devenir paladin, parce que soi-disant, il était possédé par le démon.

Mais s'il n'utilisait pas ses pouvoirs, Ichigo mourrait.

Prenant sur lui, Grimmjow ferma les yeux et concentra son pouvoir. Il posa une main juste au-dessus du moignon sanguinolent, l'autre sur le front du prince. Ichigo gémit légèrement dans son sommeil, peut-être conscient de la présence de quelqu'un à ses côtés, mais il ne broncha pas. Grimmjow gardait un silence religieux et bientôt, dans les paumes de ses mains, deux boules lumineuses d'une couleur chaude rayonnèrent et grossirent au point de former une couverture éthérée au prince. Sous la main droite du paladin l'os de la jambe coupée repoussa, les muscles se reformèrent, la peau, tout se recréa.

Ichigo ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, il savait juste que c'était agréable et que les sensations qui circulaient en lui le réchauffaient enfin.

Grimmjow soupira finalement alors que la jambe nue, entièrement neuve, du prince était réapparue. Ses autres blessures avaient aussi été guéries mais il fallait encore que la température corporelle du jeune homme remonte pour écarter les risques de mort par hypothermie. Le feu qu'Ichigo avait pris soin d'allumer avant de sombrer dans le coma lui avait probablement déjà sauvé la vie. Soupirant, le guerrier passa le sac à dos sur le devant de son corps et hissa avec précaution le prince sur son dos.

Alors que les bras d'Ichigo pendaient devant lui, son visage tombant lourdement sur son cou, il crut saisir des murmures.

« Je… te hais… tellement… »

Jaggerjack ferma les yeux, blessé par la phrase mais conscient de la mériter. Il avait été un véritable monstre et s'il avait su se maîtriser, Ichigo ne serait pas parti sur un coup de tête et n'aurait pas eu à affronter le Gardien seul. Cependant le mal était fait, il n'avait plus qu'à assumer.

« Je vais t'ramener, Ichigo. On va t'soigner et tu repartiras demain sans problèmes… J'vais t'soigner… »

Le plus âgé reprit la route du camp en marchant le plus rapidement possible. Le temps était encore compté pour le prince et Grimmjow n'imaginait même pas la tête de Rukia s'il revenait avec un cadavre. Alors qu'il passait sur un sentier au bord du ravin, Grimmjow entendit un bruit inquiétant et esquiva de justesse une boule de feu. Il tomba à la renverse mais rattrapa Ichigo contre lui avant qu'il ne tombe. Le jeune homme reprenait des forces mais il était encore incapable de bouger seul.

Le paladin avisa la situation, des monstres venaient des deux côtés. Il lui fallait employer les grands moyens s'ils voulaient rentrer sain et sauf. Il fronça les sourcils et brandit son épée droit vers le ciel qui se zébra de centaines d'éclairs. La foudre s'abattit alors méthodiquement sur chacun des monstres et les grilla un à un. Grimmjow rangea son épée et allait reprendre Ichigo contre lui quand il remarqua avec stupeur que ce dernier avait les yeux grands ouverts. Il avait toujours l'air plus mort que vif quand même mais sa stupeur l'avait réveillé visiblement.

« Que…

-Shh, t'es pas en état, te fatigue pas, coupa le guerrier en hissant son précieux paquet sur le dos.

-Tu n'es pas… pas un guerrier… tu n'es pas… »

Ichigo retint un gémissement peiné alors que tout son corps grelottait. Il laissa sa tête et ses muscles se détendre sans rien pouvoir y faire et sombra de nouveau dans sa torpeur. Grimmjow laissa échapper un soupir soulagé qu'il ne pensait pas retenir et reprit son chemin rapidement. Il n'avait aucune envie d'expliquer à qui que ce soit pourquoi il cachait sa véritable classe. Il n'avait pas joué à l'amnésique pour tout révéler alors qu'il parvenait enfin à oublier.

Ils rejoignirent le camp une vingtaine de minutes plus tard et furent accueillis immédiatement par Rukia et Renji.

« Préparez vite des fourrures, il faut le réchauffer ! ordonna Grimmjow. Mettez-le près du feu et entourez-le.

-Par-là, Renji ! s'exclama Rukia, j'ai déjà installé une couverture sur le sol. »

Ichigo emmitouflé dans ses couvertures et dans les bras de Renji, Jaggerjack s'approcha finalement. Il avait jeté le sac du prince un peu plus loin et concentrait déjà son pouvoir pour le soigner et le réchauffer plus rapidement. Ichigo était absolument immobile dans les bras de son ami et il fronça tout juste les sourcils lorsque les mains du guide se posèrent sur ses joues. Le prince soupira de bien-être en sentant la chaleur se répandre en lui et bientôt, son teint blanc reprit une couleur plus vivante.

« Il devrait être tiré d'affaire maintenant.

-Merci, murmura Rukia ébahie, merci…

-Il faut qu'il reste dans les fourrures et proche de quelqu'un pour qu'il ait plus chaud. Je peux m'en charger, je résiste mieux au froid que vous. »

Les deux amis acquiescèrent et Grimmjow prit le prince dans ses bras.

« Pourquoi lui manque-t-il ses vêtements sur sa jambe et où est passée sa botte ? demanda tout à coup Renji. C'est curieux, c'est comme s'il on l'avait coupée mais il n'y a aucune blessure. »

Le paladin serra les dents et sous les regards insistants des deux meilleurs amis du prince, déclara finalement :

« Je vous interdis de lui répéter ce que je vais vous dire.

-Pourquoi ? rétorqua Rukia méfiante.

-Parce que c'est personnel et si j'vous l'dis pas ce soir vous allez pas lâcher l'morceau.

-Plutôt vrai, lança Renji. Donc ? »

Grimmjow leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'ai reçu une formation de paladin. Mes aptitudes sont bien plus variées que celles d'un guerrier.

-Un paladin ? murmura l'archère d'une voix émerveillée. Mais je croyais que la cité où ils étaient formées étaient tombée il y a des années, qu'ils étaient morts avec !

-Justement. Alors répandez pas le bruit qu'il reste encore des paladins. »

Renji ne dit rien, pensif. Les paladins avaient très longtemps été vénérés comme les plus grand héros car ils étaient forts et polyvalents. Leur capacité offensive reposait sur la force brute combinée à des sorts parfois dévastateurs et en plus de cela ils pouvaient développer un pouvoir méconnu mais qu'on disait puissant, l'aura. Abarai n'en savait pas plus mais il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que le paladin était le soldat le plus abouti, capable de rivaliser contre les magiciens comme les barbares, au combat rapproché comme à longue distance.

« Tu as soigné sa jambe ? soupira Renji.

-Il se l'était amputé. Je crois qu'il était empoisonné. »

Ils ne posèrent pas plus de questions et bientôt, on jugea qu'il était temps de dormir. Chacun s'allongea dans ses couvertures, pas trop éloignés des autres pour profiter de la chaleur. Grimmjow se coucha également, gardant le prince contre lui. Alors qu'il fermait les yeux, il sentait le poids sur son cœur plus que jamais. Pourquoi avait-il été si cruel avec Ichigo ?

Il se rappelait la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Le prince de Korè ne l'avait pas remarqué, alors trop occupé à visiter le Breithorn en voyage officiel, mais du haut de ses huit ans il en imposait déjà. Grimmjow en avait onze alors et venait d'arriver au Clan d'Isshin et dès qu'il avait vu le plus jeune auprès de son père, il s'était promis qu'il ne le quitterait pas des yeux. Il était bien trop fasciné. Mais le prince n'avait jamais regardé vers lui…

« Je te demande pardon, chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille tendrement, pardon… »

~ o ~

Le prince fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil. Il avait très chaud et cela n'était vraiment pas désagréable. Et cette étreinte qui l'entourait l'était encore moins. Ichigo n'osait pas se l'avouer mais il manquait cruellement de contacts physiques. En grandissant il découvrait qu'il avait des besoins comme tout le monde mais toujours contrariés par son devoir… Sentir quelqu'un l'enlacer était juste parfait. Cependant anormal.

« Que ?! »

Ichigo se redressa en sursaut. Il était enseveli sous il ne savait combien de fourrures et en regardant autour de lui avisa Rukia et Renji l'un contre l'autre et, très près de l'endroit où il avait dormi, Grimmjow qui se réveillait en grognant. Le prince comprit bien vite qu'il avait dormi dans les bras du dernier et il essayait d'assimiler pourquoi. Tout à coup il bougea sa jambe pour se relever et remarqua avec stupéfaction qu'elle était toujours là. Il blêmit et voulut exprimer sa stupeur mais cela se limita à une magnifique imitation de carpe hors de l'eau.

« Ichigo… Calme-toi… »

Le jeune homme regarda Grimmjow droit dans les yeux et fit non de la tête, complètement déboussolé. Il se souvenait avoir souffert le martyr pour s'amputer sa jambe empoisonnée et aucun soin n'était assez puissant pour faire repousser des membres ! Puis il était persuadé de ne pas avoir rêvé. Nihlatak, la malédiction de sa mère, Bortè-Tchino qui le reniait, tout était vrai !

« Ne, ne m'approche pas ! s'exclama le prince. Non ne… »

Grimmjow s'approcha quand même et posa ses mains sur les épaules du plus jeune. Il concentra ses pouvoirs un moment et une lueur dorée brilla autour de lui un court instant, apaisant le plus jeune, avant qu'il n'ouvre de grands yeux.

« Je n'ai pas rêvé, murmura-t-il, je… tu n'es pas un guerrier…

-Je te demande pardon. »

Ichigo fronça les sourcils.

« Pour quoi ? Pour m'avoir insulté, rabaissé ou humilié ? Ou peut-être pour m'avoir tout simplement craché mes quatre vérités au visage ? Parce que je suis un paradoxe ambulant tout simplement pathétique ? »

Grimmjow baissa les yeux et s'écarta. Il allait renchérir quand Rukia intervint.

« Il t'a sauvé la vie, Ichigo. Tu devrais le remercier.

-Sauvé la vie ?

-Il t'a trouvé dans la glace et t'a soigné avant de revenir ici et continuer de te soigner, coupa Renji. »

Le prince ferma la bouche et soupira. Il regarda ensuite Grimmjow qui se tenait immobile, penaud, avant de déclarer d'une voix un peu trop neutre pour être honnête.

« Merci. J'ai une dette envers toi maintenant. »

Si on releva sans problème l'amertume dans la voix d'Ichigo, cela blessa légèrement le faux guerrier. Après tout, qu'avait-il espéré ? Il avait méthodiquement détruit toutes les relations qu'il avait pu nouer, comment avait-il pu croire qu'il ne gâcherait pas la seule qui comptait vraiment pour lui ? Grimmjow se redressa et sortit pour aviser le temps.

« Il fait beau, je pense que cela va durer encore deux jours, constata-t-il. Nous aurons largement le temps d'arriver au Crêt du Rey. »

A l'entente de ce mot le prince eut un air blessé mais le contint admirablement bien derrière une façade de contrariété. Il avait encore du mal à encaisser le fait que Bortè-Tchino serait contre lui, c'était tout simplement l'effondrement de ses espoirs. Mais au fond de lui, il n'en doutait presque pas.

« On t'attend dehors, Ichigo, lança Rukia en attrapant Renji. On va voir si y'a pas de monstres dans les environs. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça et se leva. Il posa ses yeux sur sa jambe, encore partagé entre émerveillement et étonnement de la voir à sa place. Il bougea expérimentalement les orteils, le pied puis les articulations jusqu'au genou. C'était vraiment sa jambe à lui. Il avait donc eu besoin d'aide finalement pour s'en sortir et il ne savait pas si celle de Grimmjow avait vraiment été la meilleure.

« Ma lettre, ordonna Ichigo froidement. Maintenant. »

Si l'homme se trouva vexé d'être ainsi commandé, il n'en dit rien, conscient qu'il était dans une période de sursis. Le prince était quelqu'un de fondamentalement bon, il le pardonnerait s'il lui montrait qu'il était encore digne d'être à ses côtés. Sans tarder, Grimmjow prit le document de son sac pour le tendre à son vis-à-vis qui le saisit d'une main tremblante. Ichigo hésita un instant à le lire et il comprit rapidement pourquoi.

Son père disait exactement la même chose que son compagnon de voyage, il n'utilisait cependant pas de tournures ou d'expressions rabaissantes. Mais le résultat demeurait identique : lui, un prince illégitime de royaume d'athées avait un destin extraordinaire à cause d'une prophétie mystique. Pour aller quérir l'aide d'un dieu ou d'un esprit qui se fichait visiblement que la guerre n'éclate dans le Royaume des Grandes Plaines.

« Quelque chose ne… ne va pas, Ichigo ? »

Le prince réalisa tout à coup qu'il avait laissé paraître sa peine à l'idée que Bortè-Tchino l'ait abandonné. Il reprit un visage dur et sérieux avant de répondre :

« Combien de temps mettrons-nous pour atteindre l'antre de Loup Bleu ?

-Pas plus que la journée.

-Bien, en route alors. »

Toute la journée s'écoula dans le silence. Au départ, Rukia crut que c'était à cause d'une tension entre Grimmjow et Ichigo, car depuis le début du voyage, c'était toujours la raison qui poussait les silences désagréables à s'installer longuement. Mais au fur et à mesure de la marche, en observant le comportement de celui qu'elle considérait comme un frère, elle finit par se demander si le problème n'était pas plus grave. Le prince avait le comportement de ses mauvais jours, ceux où il broyait du noir, et elle n'en comprenait pas bien la raison.

Ils ne firent pas de pauses plus longues que cinq petites minutes, Ichigo pressant l'allure de manière presque suspicieuse. Le seul moment où il daigna regarder ailleurs que devant lui et là où il mettait les pieds fut lorsqu'il capta de nouveau le pouvoir étrange qu'il avait saisi au début de leur périple. Il lança alors un regard froid à Grimmjow, comme s'il le prévenait qu'il était au courant et qu'il ne le prendrait pas par surprise. Pourtant l'homme était loin de méditer un mauvais coup mais il savait que cette nouvelle méfiance n'était que la conséquence de son comportement.

Le petit groupe n'eut pas besoin d'escalader les Grandes Joraces, le tunnel interne était dégagé et ils parvinrent à sa sortie en début d'après-midi. Voyant le Crêt se dresser devant eux, ils s'arrêtèrent un instant pour le contempler dans sa majesté. Ce pic avait quelque chose d'impressionnant tant par sa hauteur que sa blancheur immaculée. Pourtant Ichigo reprit bien vite la route.

« Ichigo ! Il faut s'arrêter manger ! »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Manger était secondaire, il avait besoin de voir Bortè-Tchino et de lui demander pourquoi ! Il ne pouvait pas encore attendre et perdre du temps. Qui savait si sa mère était seulement encore vivante ? La guerre avait peut-être déjà commencée et il n'en savait rien ! S'il arrivait à convaincre l'entité de les soutenir, il pourrait peut-être stopper la guerre ou même sauver sa mère !

« Ichigo, on s'arrête, c'est tout, trancha Renji autoritaire. Même toi tu es fatigué et tu fais comme si de rien n'était.

-Je ne suis pas fatigué.

-Je te rappelle qu'hier tu étais au bord de la mort à cause du froid, et presque vidé de ton sang parce que tu t'étais amputé la jambe ! Non tu n'es pas en pleine forme alors assis-toi et fais une pause, comme nous.

-On repartira plus vite ensuite ! » ajouta plus joyeusement Rukia.

Grimmjow, silencieux jusqu'alors, observa le prince soupirer et obtempérer finalement. Il devait reconnaître qu'Ichigo avait un sens du devoir qui forçait le respect. Il était clair qu'il mourait d'envie de voir Bortè-Tchino, ce qui était absolument compréhensible, mais voir qu'il savait encore écouter les autres malgré ses envies était impressionnant. Surtout pour quelqu'un comme lui qui n'avait jamais vraiment brillé par son altruisme.

Les quatre amis déjeunèrent donc face au Crêt, Ichigo ne parlant pas ou très peu. Son regard dérivait constamment sur la montagne et il ne fallait pas être un sage pour comprendre qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent de la veille. Le prince se comportait étrangement.

« Je vais faire un tour pour me dégourdir un peu avant de reprendre les gros efforts ! lança d'un coup Renji en se levant.

-On repart dans dix minutes, informa l'archer d'une voix neutre. Reviens vite. »

Rukia le suivit rapidement laissant les deux autres hommes ensemble. Le prince ne semblait pas enclin à converser et Grimmjow hésitait à parler de crainte qu'il ne commette la faute de trop. Il était encore à se demander si son compagnon de voyage le voyait comme un parasite utile ou un parasite nuisible. Cependant il n'était pas friand des longs silences et très vite il dut parler.

« Je te demande pardon, Ichigo…

-Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit. »

Et il faisait exprès de ne pas dire s'il acceptait ou refusait ses excuses ? C'était cruel de la part du jeune homme mais Grimmjow ne s'en offusqua pas. Après tout, il l'avait bien mérité.

« Tu as l'air… troublé aujourd'hui, tenta le faux guerrier. Est-ce en rapport avec le voyage ? Ou parce que j'suis toujours là alors que tu m'détestes ? »

Ichigo tourna enfin la tête pour regarder son vis-à-vis en face, l'air sincèrement étonné.

« Je ne te déteste pas.

-Ah bon ? Alors tu me hais. »

Le prince plissa les yeux et secoua la tête.

« Ecoute, Grimmjow, quand tu m'as dit ces choses je te haïssais et toute personne sensée t'aurait foutu un coup sur la gueule avant de te dire la même chose. Je ne t'ai pas frappé et ne le ferait pas alors estime-toi heureux et arrête de chouiner comme un gosse. Tu es plus vieux que moi non ? Alors il est temps de faire preuve de sagesse. T'as fait une bêtise, tu t'es excusé. Qu'est-ce que t'attend ? Que je te prenne dans mes bras pour te rassurer ? »

Jaggerjack laissa l'étonnement paraître avant qu'il n'affiche un sourire amusé. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et soupira :

« Okay, j'suis un gros boulet et j'me monte la tête pour que dalle.

-C'est exact. Tu n'es pas mon ami mais je te fais assez confiance pour mener notre mission à bien. Mais n'espère pas plus que ma reconnaissance pour être guide ou m'avoir sauvé la vie. Je ne suis pas rancunier mais il te faudra regagner mon respect.

-J'comprends, lança Grimmjow avec un rire amer. Ouais, j'pige pourquoi Korè veut quand même de toi sur le trône malgré les emmerdes que ça cause…

-…

-T'es un putain d'chef, Ichigo. »

Le prince haussa un sourcil et dirigea à nouveau son regard vers le Crêt, pensif.

« Je suppose que c'est un compliment.

-Et alors, qu'est-ce qui te perturbe d'puis ce matin ? Y'a un truc pas clair et si c'est pas parce que tu me hais, c'est autre chose, nan ? »

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux pour réfléchir un court moment et ses épaules s'affaissèrent discrètement sans qu'il ne le remarque. Cependant Grimmjow le vit et comprit que son compagnon cachait un secret.

« Nihlatak, parle-moi de lui. »

Grimmjow se garda de satisfaire sa curiosité en posant des questions et médita un instant sa réponse.

« Eh bien on dit qu'il aurait été nécromancien de son vivant, un puissant. Mais suite à un sort ou quelque chose de ce genre qui aurait mal tourné, il serait mort. Cependant il était assez fort pour avoir transféré son âme dans un autre corps, modifié et façonné à son image. Après les légendes diffèrent et on sait pas où est la part de vrai, mais comme il serait devenu une entité ni humaine ni divine, Bortè-Tchino l'aurait forcé à lui prêter allégeance. Quelqu'chose comme ça. »

Ichigo demeura ensuite silencieux quelques minutes.

« Il obéit vraiment à Bortè-Tchino ?

-Vraisemblablement, répondit sincèrement le paladin. Mais pourquoi tu demandes ça ? Il attaque systématiquement quiconque s'approche du Crêt, même s'ils viennent en paix comme nous.

-Non, rétorqua Ichigo avec un rire jaune. Non il savait pourquoi j'étais là. Il savait le but de notre mission et il s'en fichait.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Alors que nous nous sommes affrontés, il m'a révélé que Bortè-Tchino lui-même avait ordonné qu'il maudisse ma mère. »

Grimmjow accusa le coup, comprenant toutes les conséquences que cette révélation impliquait. Il essaya de trouver le positif dans tout cela car il savait pertinemment que Loup Bleu ne pouvait désirer la guerre entre ses enfants. A moins qu'il ait décidé qu'il était temps de changer d'ère, de tuer les précédents pour créer une nouvelle race d'humains.

« Okay… J'vois pourquoi t'es si pressé. Je trouvais aussi que c'était pas ton genre.

-Pas mon genre ? Comment ça ? On se connaît à peine. »

Le faux guerrier afficha son air carnassier avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Bah, j'suppose que vu que t'as eu la gentillesse de m'dire ce que Nihlatak t'a dit, j'peux bien faire un geste.

-Parle.

-Tu te souviens de c'voyage que t'as fait au Breithorn quand tu étais enfant ? Celui où t'es resté quelques années pour apprendre des peuples du nord.

-Bien entendu.

-J'étais déjà là à cette époque, et je t'ai soigneusement observé. Tu m'as fait grande impression, même si jeune. »

Ichigo optait entre être flatté ou méfiant. Il ne se souvenait absolument pas d'avoir vu un enfant aux cheveux bleus lors de ce voyage. Cependant il avait été accaparé par ses devoirs princiers et n'avait pas eu beaucoup le temps de rencontrer les gens de son âge.

« Alors tu me connaissais depuis tout ce temps ?

-Oui… Et quand je t'ai revu après, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te trouver vraiment mieux avec quelques années de plus.

-Comment dois-je le comprendre ? demanda Ichigo qui ne savait si on se moquait de lui.

-Que j'te trouve… trop beau pour ton bien. Et que j'ai jamais eu envie de respecter quelqu'un autant qu'toi. »

Le prince ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais se rabroua pour mieux répondre. Il se souvint tout à coup d'une phrase dite par l'homme.

« Quand tu m'as insulté de putain qui visait le mauvais trône, était-ce parce que tu regrettais de ne pas m'avoir comme futur roi ? supposa-t-il avec prudence. Tu m'as insulté et rabaissé à ce point parce que tu m'en veux de ne pas être à la place que je devrais occuper… parce que tu voulais que je devienne ton roi ? »

Grimmjow acquiesça lentement.

« D'puis que t'es gosse, j'veux que toi comme maître. Mais tu es parti chez les amazones, un peuple de put… de femmes, se corrigea Grimmjow, qui sont même pas foutues de reconnaître ta vraie valeur. »

Cette conversation commençait à devenir très intime et Ichigo n'était pas sûr du tournant qu'il devait lui donner.

« Grimmjow, est-ce que tes sentiments à mon égard dépassent largement ceux d'un homme qui voudrait être mon sujet ? »

Ou es-tu amoureux de moi aurait été la question en version simplifiée.

« Oui. J'veux que toi. »

Contre toute attente, Ichigo étouffa un rire derrière un visage blessé.

« Tu es un gosse, Grimmjow. Il n'y a que les enfants qui insultent, humilient et rabaissent la personne qu'ils aiment pour avoir leur attention et espérer quelque chose en retour. Alors je suis désolé de te dire que non, je ne t'aime pas et hélas, je ne serai jamais ton roi. Et si tu me trouves cruel, j'en suis désolé mais tu n'as qu'à te dire que c'est de bonne guerre. »

Renji et Rukia revinrent pile à ce moment-là et Grimmjow n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre. De toutes manières, il aurait eu du mal à trouver quoi répondre à ce genre de discours. Ichigo n'était pas cruel non, il était simplement plus blessé par les mots qu'on lui avait crachés au visage qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Et si encaisser sans broncher était la seule manière pour un jour regagner le respect du prince, Jaggerjack était prêt à tout subir. Il avait haï Korè et sa reine pour lui avoir volé celui qu'il avait désiré si ardemment comme Roi et maître, il était temps pour lui de grandir un peu…

« Repartons, déclara Ichigo d'un ton neutre. Il me tarde d'entendre Bortè-Tchino. »

Les deux amis acquiescèrent et tous repartirent derrière Grimmjow qui ouvrait le chemin. Il leur fallut d'abord descendre les Joraces avant de pouvoir entamer l'ascension du Crêt. Le guide de montagne avait laissé entendre qu'il serait peut-être nécessaire d'escalader le flanc du pic pour atteindre la grotte du dieu, située tout au sommet, aussi ils furent grandement surpris de trouver l'entrée d'un tunnel au pied de la montagne du Rey.

Grimmjow partit alors éclairer devant en laissant les autres à l'entrée.

« Que s'est-il passé, Ichigo ? demanda Rukia. Tu as l'air encore plus en froid avec Grimmjow qu'avant-hier…

-Vraiment ? Il ne s'est rien passé pourtant.

-Arrête, Ichigo, on te connaît, fut la réponse de Renji. Enfin on veut pas savoir ce qu'il se passe entre vous mais oublie pas que ce bâtard, aussi chiant soit-il, t'a sauvé la vie hier. Tu peux pas le traiter comme ça. »

Le prince soupira.

« Oui je sais. J'essaie mais je suis sur les nerfs, avoua-t-il sincèrement. Mais je vais faire un effort pour être plus aimable si cela vous rassure. »

Ils ne patientèrent pas longtemps avant que le paladin ne revienne équipé de sa torche de fortune. Il déposa son sac au sol et en sortit trois autres qu'il tendit à ses compagnons en expliquant ce qu'il avait vu. Il avait capté une présence dans les tunnels mais ne pouvait certifier si c'était celle de plusieurs monstres sournois ou celle de Bortè-Tchino. Dans tous les cas il leur préconisa de rester sur leurs gardes mais d'observer les murs car il y avait trouvé des choses troublantes.

Du reste, l'existence même de ce tunnel qui allait en montant était étrange car jamais Grimmjow n'en avait entendu parler. Il était venu une fois au Crêt du Rey, avant de traverser les montagnes et de trouver Isshin, et il n'avait pas vu une telle chose. Pourtant le passage paraissait exister depuis au moins quelques siècles.

« J'y ai capté des traces de magies si vieilles que j'suis sûr de m'être trompé, soupira Jaggerjack en entrant le premier. Je ne sais absolument pas c'qu'on va rencontrer et si c'est belliqueux. »

Les trois amis se lancèrent un regard concerté avant de prendre la suite du faux guerrier dans le couloir de glace. Leurs torches éclairaient bien les alentours et les murs, aussi ils se sentaient légèrement rassurés. Seulement légèrement car, comme Grimmjow l'avait dit, il y avait une présence dans cet endroit qui ne les alertait.

« Que… »

Ichigo s'était arrêté pour s'approcher d'une paroi. Ils étaient bien enfoncés dans la montagne et ne voyaient plus la lumière de l'extérieur déjà, c'était impensable de trouver ce qu'il venait de voir ici.

« Des peintures rupestres ? s'étonna Renji en approchant. Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait là ?

-Tu sais quelque chose, Grimmjow ? »

L'homme haussa les épaules.

« J'peux juste vous dire que ça évoque des passages de la vie d'esprit de Bortè-Tchino.

-Je n'y vois pas Kô-Maral. »

Ichigo avait dit cela d'une voix où perçait la déception. Pourquoi l'entité des amazones se cachait-elle autant ? Avait-elle si honte du peuple qu'elle avait engendré ?

« Biche Blanche est particulière, rassura maladroitement Grimmjow. Puis ici c'est chez Loup Bleu… »

Le prince acquiesça distraitement et laissa ses doigts vagabonder sur les peintures ancestrales avec une curiosité toute empreinte de respect. Qui avait pu peindre ces choses dans ce lieu si sombre ? On y voyait un loup gigantesque à la fourrure hirsute qui chassait des monstres ou parfois des humains qui déposaient des offrandes.

Les quatre compagnons prirent le temps d'observer ou plutôt de lire ce qu'ils y voyaient. Ils ne comprenaient pas réellement et Grimmjow s'improvisa rapidement décodeur de l'histoire du passé. D'après lui, cela allait vers le futur, la peinture qu'ils avaient vue en première donc représentait Bortè-Tchino en tant qu'esprit traversant le monde pour faire jaillir les montagnes. On ne trouva aucune trace de son épouse divine et cela mortifia presque Ichigo qui se garda cependant de montrer sa douleur.

Ils avançaient lentement mais sûrement le long du chemin. Les dessins suivants montraient une scène qui émut alors chacun. On y voyait le loup gigantesque penché sur une créature qu'on pouvait identifier à un animal à quatre pattes, assez haut et d'une blancheur immaculée.

« Kô-Maral, murmura Ichigo en approchant ses doigts de la peinture. C'est elle…

-Elle… est morte. Je crois qu'ici on a voulu montrer la séparation du couple divin, informa Grimmjow tout bas. Et là on doit avoir l'errance de Loup Bleu. »

Le guide avait parfaitement raison et malgré le désir du prince de rester à admirer la première image de l'entité créatrice des amazones, il se résolut à suivre le reste du groupe et observer la décadence du Loup. On le montrait avec une taille de plus en plus réduite jusqu'au moment où on le voyait disparaître dans une grande montagne, très certainement le Crêt.

« Mais c'est Nihlatak ! s'exclama d'un coup Renji. Regardez ! »

Ils s'approchèrent tous de la peinture en question, perplexes. En effet on reconnaissait sans peine le nécromancien et la scène le représentait à taille égale avec Bortè-Tchino qui semblait souffler sur lui un pouvoir que l'autre aspirait.

« Serait-il en train de l'introniser Gardien du Crêt du Rey ?

-Oui, répondit Grimmjow à Rukia. Et si on regarde là, on voit le nécromancien qui chasse au fur et à mesure tous les villages d'humains jusqu'au dernier refuge qu'on a passé.

-J'ai l'impression que Bortè-Tchino a l'air de souffrir ici… murmura Rukia. J'ai presque le sentiment que Nihlatak naît de… de sa rancœur ? C'est étrange à expliquer. »

Tout le monde pensait la même chose mais ils demeurèrent silencieux. Pendant un long moment ils admirèrent encore les murs. Cet art était sans conteste magnifique mais ils se questionnaient furieusement sur qui avait pu dessiner ça ? Quelqu'un d'assez proche du divin pour raconter sa biographie en images… Aucun ne posa cette question cependant et ils repartirent tous en regardant un peu moins les peintures sur les parois.

Le dénivelé allait en augmentant et à vue de nez Grimmjow disait qu'ils devaient être à mi-hauteur dans le Crêt, ils auraient une chance d'arriver au sommet à la fin de l'après-midi certainement. Ils avaient beaucoup avancé et décidèrent de faire une pause au moment où ils passèrent sous un puits de lumière. Ils étaient tous plongés dans leur propre pensée, comme dans une sorte de léthargie. Chacun se posait ses questions silencieusement.

Grimmjow soupira alors et continua de visiter tout autour de la petite zone éclairée. Il y avait un mur qu'il n'avait pas regardé et il préférait largement continuer de lire la biographie dessinée plutôt que de ruminer dans un silence tendu. Il s'approcha donc et remarqua que ce dessin était bien plus grand que les autres. Il éclaira mieux de sa torche et blêmit ostensiblement en reconnaissant les bâtiments représentés. Il recula alors d'un bond et se fit violence pour ne pas lâcher sa torche comme s'il venait de plonger sa main dans le feu.

« Mais… on dirait Kurast ? s'étonna Renji qui s'était avancé. Elle est en flammes… »

Jaggerjack secoua la tête et fronça violemment les sourcils avant de regarder rapidement les images autour. Il parvint à conserver son sang-froid malgré la douleur que voir sa cité détruite lui causait. Il avait vécu ce jour, il savait même exactement ce qu'il s'était passé. Il le savait mieux que les sages qui y vivaient alors, et il était probablement le seul qui détenait encore la vérité cachée derrière sa prétendue amnésie.

« Je ne comprends pas ce que je vois, déclara Rukia. On dirait que des monstres ont surgi de nulle part ? Mais quel rapport avec Bortè-Tchino… ? »

Ichigo avait fini par venir lui aussi, intrigué tous comme les autres mais plus particulièrement par le silence étrange de Grimmjow. Il se posta près de lui et demanda d'une voix calme et presque amicale :

« Sais-tu ce que cela représente, Grimmjow ? »

Le faux guerrier serra les dents.

« Ici, on voit comment Bortè-Tchino, après s'être caché dans le Crêt, libère les monstres scellés de Kurast pour dévaster la ville. Ce sont les derniers instants du peuple de la jungle… »

Ichigo devina sans mal que quelque chose touchait Grimmjow de près. Mais il était loin d'être le mieux placé pour lui demander de se confier, et encore moins en public. Puis l'homme était d'une trempe qui ne souffrait aucune aide.

« Connais-tu quelque chose à ce sujet ? demanda le prince. Qu'est-ce que cette histoire de monstres scellés ?

-… Je…

-Tu ne sais peut-être pas comment fonctionne Kurast, non ? coupa Renji brutalement. Il faut dire que ce peuple avait une sacrée force pour garder les secrets ! On sait presque rien d'eux par ici.

-D'ailleurs, c'est étonnant de voir que Bortè-Tchino a un lien avec eux… qui plus est un lien assez négatif… » murmura Rukia.

Grimmjow soupira imperceptiblement. Un peu plus et il aurait répondu à Ichigo, lui expliquant avec plaisir comment fonctionnait la Cité de Kurast, sa religion primaire, l'Ordre des Paladins et des Prêtres de Travincal, la ville sacrée à l'intérieur de Kurast. Et après il aurait dû expliquer comment il pouvait savoir des choses que seuls les érudits avaient le droit de connaître ou que seuls les paladins apprenaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Heureusement que le petit couple était là, pensa-t-il alors amèrement.

« En tous cas, constata Ichigo, c'est une bien triste fin pour la glorieuse Kurast. »

Grimmjow baissa les yeux, cette phrase lui rappelant douloureusement celle que son instructeur avait prononcée alors que le Démon était libéré et débutait la destruction de la civilisation qui avait rayonnée aux quatre coins du monde. Il tourna alors les talons et reprit le chemin du sommet, suivi par ses trois compagnons.

Alors qu'ils parvenaient enfin au bout du tunnel, Grimmjow remarqua que la sortie se matérialisait sous la forme d'un grillage épais. On pouvait voir derrière une étendue plate dallée de mosaïques très anciennes et tout autour des colonnes de pierre presque en ruines. On apercevait le long de la place trois statues imposantes de guerriers tandis que pile au centre se tenait un présentoir de pierre.

Renji s'avança d'un pas certain et s'apprêtait à pousser la porte quand Grimmjow l'arrêta brutalement.

« Quoi ? »

Le faux guerrier fronça les sourcils.

« Je sais où on est, déclara-t-il après un temps. C'est le passage des Anciens. »

Ichigo et Rukia ne comprirent pas les enjeux que cette révélation impliquait mais l'autre guerrier retint un murmure de surprise. Les Anciens étaient l'alliance des trois guerriers les plus puissants qui avaient dirigés sur une longue période après la disparition de Loup Bleu les Clans du Nord. Ils étaient réputés pour leur force inégalée et surtout leur épreuve qui avait fait trouver la mort à nombre de guerriers du nord.

« Si nous passons cette porte, nous devrons réussir le rite de passage, expliqua le guide. Ces trois esprits sont le dernier rempart avant Bortè-Tchino je pense.

-Il suffit de les battre donc ? demanda le prince.

-Ils sont forts, coupa Renji, mais ils ont des règles. Si nous passons cette porte pour les affronter, soit on les bats, soit on meurt.

-Et il est impossible de prendre la fuite, ajouta Grimmjow sombrement. Tenter de se reposer derrière la grille pendant qu'les autres se battent… et ils nous chassent tous en bas du Crêt dans l'meilleur des cas. »

Les deux natifs de Korè acquiescèrent lentement.

« Bien, déclara Ichigo. Qui me suit pour les affronter ? »

Tous levèrent la main, le jeune homme sourit et inspira une grande bouffée d'air pour se donner courage. Il empoigna Khukdei et ouvrit la grille d'un geste ferme. Ils s'avancèrent tous au centre de la place, chacun prêt à se battre. Alors qu'Ichigo était devant le présentoir, un livre apparut et s'ouvrit par magie. Il parcourut les premières lignes des yeux et lut à haute voix :

« Nous sommes les esprits des Grands Rois, les Anciens. Nous avons été choisis pour protéger ce mont et le sommeil du Rey. Avant de passer, vous devrez nous vaincre. »

Ichigo se tut et regarda ses amis un à un, sentant le nœud d'excitation et de peur avant le combat se nouer dans son estomac.

« Regardez ! s'exclama Rukia. La statue de Madawc le Gardien s'anime !

-Celles de Korlic le Protecteur et de Talic le Défenseur aussi ! »

Les quatre amis se lancèrent un dernier regard et, au signal du prince, chacun attaqua un des ennemis. Dès les premières minutes ils comprirent tous qu'ils devraient donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes pour survivre. Chacun des Anciens semblait spécialisé dans une branche de l'éventail des Barbares du Nord et tous avait saisi qu'ensemble ils formaient le plus destructeur des trio. Ichigo invoqua son double plusieurs fois de suite, sidéré de la vitesse à laquelle les rois guerriers pouvaient le détruire.

L'un se ruait dans le tas en une vrille meurtrière, expulsant vers l'extérieur dans les rocs dans le meilleur des cas. L'autre sautait haut dans les airs et profitait de l'aveuglement dû au soleil pour fondre sur son ennemi et lui asséner un choc qui l'assommait tandis que le dernier pouvait lancer des haches de petits calibres avec une précision mortelle. Les deux archers s'étaient d'abord concentré sur le plus dangereux, Madawc, capable de rester à distance.

Cependant il avait suffi d'une seconde d'inattention pour que Korlic, celui capable de sauter haut, frappe Rukia et brise son arc. L'amazone s'était donc accordée avec Renji pour s'occuper du Roi Protecteur tandis que Grimmjow se cassait les dents sur le plus résistant : Talic au bouclier invincible.

Avec sa formation de paladin Grimmjow était un maître du maniement des boucliers et pouvait donc en déceler les failles. Mais sans user des pouvoirs de Zakarum, la religion de la Lumière qui procurait leurs pouvoirs à sa classe, il ne pouvait pas le vaincre. Le prince semblait s'en sortir avec Madawc mais il voyait de minutes en minutes l'essoufflement les gagner face à l'endurance irréelle des Anciens. Ils affrontaient les rois déifiés des Guerriers du nord, pas de simples barbares.

« Derrière toi ! »

Ichigo fit volte-face et remarqua l'immense hache qui s'abattait sur lui. Il n'avait pas le temps de fuir ni d'esquiver, aussi il tenta une parade avec son arc. Khukdei résonna durement sous l'impact mais ne se brisa pas au grand étonnement du prince. L'écho se réverbéra dans son bras et lui fit légèrement mal mais la surprise de savoir Khukdei si résistant lui avait redonné vigueur. Sans attendre que l'ancien roi reparte et se sachant très probablement couvert par Renji et Rukia, Ichigo banda son arc et tira à distance très réduite le plus puissant de ses traits de glace.

Korlic se transforma alors en bloc de glace pour quelques minutes et Rukia écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu as utilisé un trait paralysant ! s'exclama-t-elle tout en reprenant le combat.

-Je crois oui ! Je vais essayer de l'invoquer alors ! »

Renji n'avait aucun idée de quoi parlaient les deux natifs de Korè, Grimmjow encore moins mais il était bien trop occupé à contenir Talic sans se dévoiler pour réaliser ce qui se passait du côté des amazones.

« Cours dans un coin pendant qu'on les retient et invoque-la ! Avec elle nous pourrons sûrement retourner la situation ! »

Car malgré les apparences, ils tenaient peut-être la cadence mais alors que l'épuisement les guettait déjà, les Anciens eux, n'avaient encore que très peu d'égratignures. Ichigo acquiesça, déterminé, et il laissa ses amis détourner l'attention des trois guerriers pour s'écarter un peu et concentrer son pouvoir. Il avait pu utiliser la plus aboutie des flèches de glace de l'amazone, un sort dont il ne connaissait pas toutes les ficelles et ne pouvait donc utiliser jusqu'à présent. La question était de savoir si par hasard il avait assez progressé sans s'en rendre compte pour invoquer le plus puissant allié de l'amazone.

Le prince ferma les yeux et essaya de garder le calme malgré le fracas du combat autour de lui. Il murmura quelques paroles inaudibles en une langue inconnue et, avec une précision extraordinaire vue la situation, matérialisa devant lui une walkyrie. On les avait toujours décrites comme des femmes magnifiques au teint blanc, vêtue d'une armure lourde et de la lance la plus belle.

C'était vrai.

Ichigo soupira et reprit bien vite ses esprits. La lancière à l'armure d'or semblait attendre les ordres, un genou au sol.

« Tue les Anciens ! » ordonna Ichigo.

La walkyrie se redressa et brandit sa lance en un cri de guerre avant de courir vers le premier gardien, Korlic. Elle avait laissé Madawc qui passait son temps à fuir le combat rapproché, c'était intelligent selon le prince.

« Ichigo ! cria Rukia avec liesse. Tu as réussi ! »

Grimmjow tourna alors seulement la tête pour voir de quoi il retournait et aperçut la vierge à l'armure se battre plus redoutablement encore que le barbare le plus aguerri. Il eut un frisson dans le dos en voyant la scène, imaginant à quel point le peuple des amazones avait dû souffrir pour songer à créer des alliés d'une puissance aussi monstrueuse. A elle seule, elle avait presque réduit Korlic à cesser ses bonds meurtriers.

« Grimmjow prend garde ! »

Ichigo s'élança vers le faux guerrier en voyant l'épée lourde de Talic s'abattre sur lui et il crut voir le moment où le guide serait tué. Mais d'un mouvement aussi rapide qu'extraordinaire, la walkyrie se déplaça comme un éclair et para le coup qu'elle renvoya avec un cri de rage.

Jaggerjack écarquilla les yeux mais n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir. Un autre cri de femme venait de résonner et ce n'était pas celui de la guerrière invoquée. Ichigo et lui se retournèrent et réalisèrent l'ampleur des dégâts. Alors que Korlic fuyait, presque mort, Rukia se tenait le ventre rouge de sang, à ses pieds une hachette de lancer. Ichigo ne perdit pas de temps et visa Madawc avec dextérité pour l'empêcher de continuer ses tirs sur la cible facile qu'était devenue sa sœur de cœur.

En voyant la blessure, Grimmjow comprit immédiatement que Rukia ne s'en sortirait pas. Il serra les poings et, avisant la walkyrie toujours occupée avec Talic, se résolut à arrêter les dégâts. Il pria juste pour que son ennemi juré ne sente pas son pouvoir et saisit fermement son épée qu'il dressa au-dessus de sa tête.

« Je prie pour toi, Enfant de Zakarum ! »

Tous se tournèrent brièvement vers le faux guerrier pour admirer l'étrange spectacle qui se déroula alors sous leurs yeux. Même les Anciens semblèrent ralentirent leurs attaques pour observer l'immense halo bleu naître de Grimmjow et se répandre tout autour de lui sur plus d'une quinzaine de mètres et créer sur le sol un tapis translucide de lumière bleutée.

Rukia poussa alors un cri étonné et vit sous ses yeux sa blessure se refermer et le sang disparaître de ses vêtements. Lorsque Madawc remarqua le pouvoir de l'épéiste, il visa immédiatement cette nouvelle cible mais se trouva bien vite criblé sous la pluie de flèches et les attaques de Renji. Ichigo ne savait pas quel pouvoir son compagnon venait d'utiliser mais il le reconnut comme l'étrange présence qu'il sentait depuis le début du voyage. Quand l'archère fut soignée, Grimmjow baissa alors son épée et la planta dans le sol avant de crier d'une voix forte et agressive :

« Crible de tes épines, Enfant de Zakarum ! »

Une onde de choc aux épines jaunes éclata alors depuis le paladin et forma au sol un tapis mouvant de lumière dorée. Les trois autres amis se demandèrent un instant les capacités de ce nouveau pouvoir et remarquèrent alors avec stupéfaction qu'il infligeait des blessures, criblant de pics, les deux anciens encore vivants qui restaient dans le périmètre.

Mais il fallait croire que Grimmjow en avait assez de jouer car il dirigea alors son épée vers Madawc, le seul à pouvoir quitter l'aura d'épines et continuer son combat, et déclara d'une voix d'une colère blanche :

« Le Poing du paradis. »

Un éclair zébra alors le ciel pour s'abattre sur le Roi Gardien et Ichigo n'attendit pas plus pour l'achever de son trait d'immolation combiné à quelques lancers explosifs. Il ne resta plus que Talic, déjà dans un piteux état, dont Renji se fit une joie de se débarrasser après avoir achevé Korlic.

Alors que le silence s'imposa mais sans que l'adrénaline ne retombe, le sol se mit alors à trembler et, du piédestal où le livre était apparu, jaillirent des flux de lumières colorés. Les quatre compagnons, trop surpris pour savoir comment réagir, se laissèrent envelopper et l'instant d'après, les flux les relâchèrent et disparurent comme si rien n'était arrivé. Ils se regardèrent, dubitatifs, avant que la terre ne tremble plus encore et que cela ne devienne inquiétant.

« Un tremblement de terre ?! cria Renji. Comment… »

Comment faire ? Ce dut être la question qu'il voulait poser avant qu'une faille ne s'ouvre dans le sol.

« Renji ! hurla Ichigo, Renji saute ! »

Le morceau de roc où il se tenait glissait déjà sur la paroi de la montagne et le guerrier ne se fit pas prier. Mais au moment de sauter, une main attrapa sa cheville, celle de Korlic.

« Je ne vous laisserai pas perturber le sommeil du Roi, impudent ! »

Dans un cri de rage, le Roi Protecteur brandit une dernière fois sa hache pour rompre le maigre lien de pierre qui reliait encore le rocher de fortune de Renji. Ichigo allait tirer mais Rukia sauta rejoindre son fiancé pour achever définitivement l'Ancien. Mais alors qu'ils pouvaient tous les deux revenir sur la terre presque ferme, un violent tremblement les fit chuter dans le vide.

« RUKIA ! RENJI ! »

Ichigo se précipita au bord, près à sauter pour les rejoindre mais deux bras le plaquèrent au sol pour l'empêcher de commettre une bêtise de cette taille. Le prince se débattit comme un diable et se sépara de la prise du faux guerrier pour voir ses deux amis tomber dans le vide au pied du Crêt par la voie express.

« Non… Non, murmura-t-il, non ils peuvent pas… On les avait vaincus ! On avait réussi à les vaincre ! »

Le prince sentait son cœur se déchirer dans sa poitrine. Ses deux amis ne pouvaient pas mourir alors qu'ils étaient tous si proches du but ! C'était cruel ! C'était ignoble de la part de Bortè-Tchino ! S'il commandait les lieux de sa volonté, pourquoi avait-il séparé le groupe ? Pourquoi l'avait-il amputé de deux membres ?

« Bortè-Tchino je te hais ! hurla Ichigo au ciel. Je te hais ! »

Le jeune homme se redressa, animé d'une nouvelle force sous la fureur mais il n'y avait rien à détruire autour de lui. Une longue plainte, comme le cri d'agonie d'une bête affligée, lui échappa alors et il tomba genoux au sol en pleurant pour ses deux amis.

« Renji, Rukia, sanglota-t-il, pourquoi vous… ? »

Grimmjow n'était pas dans un meilleur état mais contrairement à Ichigo qui avait eu un dernier sursaut de force avec sa colère, il était absolument épuisé. Il eut tout juste la force de se lever pour se placer aux côtés du prince avant de s'écrouler, évanoui. Ichigo pleura encore quelques minutes et tomba de fatigue à son tour.

~ o ~

Lorsque Grimmjow se réveilla, il s'étonna de se sentir au chaud. Il ouvrit les yeux, immédiatement sur ses gardes et remarqua qu'on l'avait recouvert d'une fourrure. Il leva la tête et reconnut la figure assise, penchée, d'Ichigo face à lui. Son regard fixait un point sur le sol de glace et son corps, d'une immobilité parfaite lui fit l'impression d'une statue. Il avait le visage creusé, pâle et sombre à la fois. Comme si dix années s'étaient empressées de peser d'un coup sur ses épaules pour l'affaisser cruellement. Le contour de ses yeux était à la fois rougi de larmes qui n'avaient pas séchées et noirci par sa tristesse.

En tombant de cette hauteur, il était improbable que le couple ait survécu.

« Ichigo… ? »

Jaggerjack ne savait pas sur quel pied danser. Egoïstement, il craignait qu'on ne lui demande des explications, mais aussi de devoir réconforter le prince. Que dire lors de la mort d'un ami ? Même les gens normaux, ceux qui savaient nouer et conserver des relations, avaient du mal à être un bon soutien dans ce genre de situations. Alors lui, l'asocial de service…

Grimmjow remarqua tout à coup que la chaleur qu'il sentait ne venait pas d'un feu mais directement d'Ichigo, et plus particulièrement de son arc qui irradiait dans ses mains. Intrigué, il se redressa et regarda l'arme sous un angle suspicieux. Il s'y connaissait en arme magique, c'était aussi une partie de son éducation, et il n'avait jamais vu un tel objet.

« Khukdei a de nouveaux pouvoirs, déclara Ichigo qui avait deviné la question muette. Le flux qui a provoqué le tremblement après qu'ils aient été vaincus nous a enveloppés pour donner une nouvelle expérience. »

Le plus âgé haussa les sourcils. Il ne se sentait pas tellement différent. Mais cela pouvait-il expliquer le changement drastique qu'avait subi le prince ? Il semblait plus vieux à la réflexion, et ses cheveux légèrement plus longs.

« Nous avons survécu au rite de passage, les Anciens nous ont récompensés et ouvert la voie vers la grotte de Bortè-Tchino. »

La voix absolument neutre de l'archer intrigua Grimmjow.

« Pourquoi ne pas y être allé sans m'attendre ? »

Ichigo ne répondit pas et après de longues minutes, le faux guerrier sut qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais de retour. Il se redressa alors complètement et resta assis près de Khukdei pour se réchauffer. Il faisait nuit noire et de leur poste en haut du Crêt il pouvait admirer l'immensité du ciel étoilé. Ils étaient abrités sous les colonnes pas encore écroulées de la place circulaire et au milieu se tenaient les trois statues des Anciens se dressant fièrement.

« Quels sont les pouvoirs que tu as découvert ? tenta Grimmjow pour rompre le silence pesant.

-Je ne sais pas exactement. Khukdei est plus puissant, c'est tout ce que je sais.

-Oh…

-Et toi, as-tu de nouveaux pouvoirs ou nous as-tu juste montré les véritables pendant le combat ? »

Le paladin retint un souffle avant de soupirer, acculé. Il savait qu'il devrait en passer par là.

« J'ai une bonne raison de l'avoir caché, commença-t-il.

-J'espère bien.

-Je suis un paladin. »

Le prince leva enfin les yeux vers son interlocuteur et soutint son regard un instant avant de baisser de nouveau la tête et reprendre sa pose affligée.

« Je m'en doutais, répondit-il après un silence. Tu avais l'air meurtri en regardant le dessin de Kurast en flammes. »

Grimmjow serra les dents. Ichigo ne se doutait pas à quel point il avait à voir avec la destruction de la plus glorieuse cité du monde, celle qui avait rayonné de mille feux et éclairé de ses connaissances abondantes. Aujourd'hui il ne restait que des ruines et des temples où se réfugiaient les légions du Démon.

« Alors tu es fort si j'ai bien vu.

-Je suis un des derniers, j'peux difficilement comparer pour te confirmer ça.

-Je vois. »

Il s'ensuivit alors un nouveau silence extrêmement lourd. Les deux hommes n'étaient pas prêts à franchir les quelques mètres qui les séparaient du but, craignant sans doute que le Rey ne les méprise comme il semblait le faire depuis le début du voyage.

Puis, sans vraiment qu'ils ne comprennent pourquoi, ils se rapprochèrent. Le prince, tenant toujours son arc à la main, vint poser sa tête sur l'épaule du paladin tandis que ce dernier l'entoura de son bras. Après un nouvel instant sans mots et sans bouger, Ichigo murmura :

« Comment quelqu'un comme toi peut-il être un de ces hommes qu'on dit être les hérauts de la lumière… ? »

Grimmjow eut un air triste, ne désirant en aucun cas répondre à une question qui touchait directement à sa naissance. L'archer ne sembla pas s'en offusquer et ils se blottirent chacun plus près de l'autre, réchauffés par la force de Khukdei.

« Tu ne lâches pas ton arme ?

-Non, souffla Ichigo. Khukdei me protège… il me protège… »

Le paladin crut déceler une certaine détresse dans le ton qui n'avait peut-être pas directement rapports avec la mort des deux amis, cependant il garda le silence et ils finirent par s'assoupir tous les deux pour récupérer des émotions de la journée.

* * *

**Je remercie tous ceux qui m'avaient laissé des commentaires aux chapitres précédents, vous n'imaginez pas combien ça m'a fait plaisir! En espérant vous revoir et merci d'avoir lu!**


	4. Où l'Ombre

**Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka~**

NA : Je vais faire court… j'ai passé un mois de novembre à ruminer après un ex qui m'a plaquée comme de la merde, j'avais envie de rien faire et quand j'avais envie de faire quelque chose je sortais avec mes potes. Pis on rajoute le ménage, les courses, lessives et études et voilà qui explique pourquoi je n'ai pas écrit pendant si longtemps… J'espère ne pas être rouillée et toutes mes excuses pour le temps de parution…

* * *

_Résumé : Ichigo, Grimmjow, Rukia et Renji, après avoir franchi les montagnes et affronté le Gardien du Crêt du Rey sont enfin parvenus au sommet. Comme Grimmjow a enfin révélé sa vraie nature : c'est un paladin, il peut donc expliquer à ses amis la signification et le passé de Bortè-Tchino et Kô-Maral peint sur les murs. Seulement, un comité d'accueil attendait en haut du mont et les quatre amis se sont vus contraints d'affronter les Anciens dans un rite de passage. Ichigo et Grimmjow sont considérablement affaiblis et s'endorment sur place tandis que Renji et Rukia sont tombés de la hauteur de la montagne, sans doute morts._

**Khukdei**

Chapitre 4

_Où l'Ombre s'étend_

Les deux survivants émergèrent du sommeil sensiblement en même temps. Ils avaient été réellement épuisés par le combat contre les Anciens et malgré les heures de sommeil qu'ils venaient de récupérer, ils ne se sentaient pas en meilleure forme pour autant.

Ichigo émergea le premier et se trouva blotti contre Grimmjow. Si cela l'étonna, il fut trop fatigué pour protester encore. Et d'un certain côté, il n'y avait plus d'apparences à sauver maintenant que Renji et Rukia étaient… Il n'osa penser le mot. Pour lui ils avaient survécu par miracle, comme lui qui s'était coupé la jambe. Ils survivraient tous les deux et rejoindraient le Clan d'Isshin.

« Ichigo ? »

La voix du paladin tira l'archer de sa torpeur. Il soupira et se dégagea finalement de la prise du plus grand pour se relever et détendre ses muscles engourdis. Grimmjow fit de même et remarqua tout de même un détail qui le troubla sur le moment : Ichigo n'avait pas lâché son arc de la nuit. Pourtant le jeune homme semblait capable de sentir les auras qu'il déployait et il ne s'était pas privé de développer une aura de haute défense avant de s'endormir. Ichigo n'aurait-il plus confiance en lui ? Ou était-il à ce point troublé ?

On voyait dans son port qu'un fardeau s'était tout à coup installé. Quelque chose qui tenait peut-être de la culpabilité du survivant. Il n'était pas un fin psychologue lui.

« On y va ? »

Le prince acquiesça et ajusta sa tenue avant d'avancer lentement vers l'entrée de la nouvelle grotte. Le plus âgé le suivait sans un mot, son pas prudent et à l'affût des menaces. Il aurait été plus logique sur tous les points que Grimmjow ouvre la marche mais ce dernier jugea que le natif de Korè n'aurait sûrement pas la tête à écouter des choses rationnelles maintenant.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'arrêtèrent alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de pénétrer dans la grotte. L'angle de la lumière éclairait presque parfaitement une stèle de la hauteur d'Ichigo représentant sans y douter le Couple Sacré. Une biche dressée sur ses quatre pattes se tenait penchée sur un loup beaucoup plus petit qu'elle tandis qu'il lui léchait le cou. Ichigo s'approcha de cette peinture. Vieillissante, les couleurs s'étaient sans doute ternies mais il la voyait avec les yeux de l'espoir, radieuse et d'une pureté éclatante.

Grimmjow ne s'était pas figé devant le portrait autant que son compagnon. Il avait vite balayé le nouvel environnement des yeux pour évaluer les dangers potentiels.

« Des torches sont allumées... murmura-t-il sur la défensive. Pourtant je ne sens aucune présence…

-Sans doute une magie ancestrale. »

Cela parut satisfaire les deux voyageurs, aussi le paladin ouvrit la marche pour avancer plus en profondeur. D'après ses sens, il jugea que cette petite caverne devait former un long couloir de tunnel mais elle ne semblait pas avoir été conçue comme un labyrinthe. Non, d'après lui c'était plus un livre peint sur les murs.

« C'est la véritable histoire, nota Grimmjow en s'approchant d'une paroi. Ce signe là veut dire que c'est fait sous le sceau magique de Zakarum.

-Qu'est-ce ? »

Le paladin médita un court instant sa réponse.

« Une sorte de contrat passé avec le Dieu-Lumière. En échange de l'immortalité de ce récit, l'auteur s'engage à ne donner que la vérité. »

Ichigo hocha la tête, ne sachant s'il devait se sentir rassuré. Il voulait la vérité oui, mais pas n'importe laquelle et cela lui pesait sur le cœur. Il s'avança et observa avec soin chaque illustration rupestre, écoutant avec attention les commentaires de son ami.

Après avoir créé le monde, Bortè-Tchino et Kô-Maral pressentirent qu'une force obscure désirait s'emparer de leur travail. Grimmjow avait commencé à expliquer ainsi. Ils aimaient alors la race des humains, leurs enfants, aussi ils prirent l'initiative de les protéger. Biche Blanche choisit de partir à la poursuite des êtres maléfiques.

« On dirait deux frères, commenta Ichigo alors qu'il voyait un portrait d'eux.

-On les appelle les Frères Démoniaques. Méphisto et Baal.

-Tu les connais ?

-Pas personnellement, plaisanta maladroitement Grimmjow. Mais regarde la suite. »

On y voyait que Biche Blanche les avait enfermé dans une boîte magique et le couple, soucieux d'assurer la pérennité de leurs enfants, avaient conclu qu'il faudrait que les hommes apprennent à se défendre.

« C'est donc ainsi qu'est né la grandeur de Kurast… »

Grimmjow eut un air blessé en voyant le magnifique dessin de sa cité rayonnante de mille feux. Il pouvait reconnaître le temple de Zakarum et même imaginer le Grand Bedeau aux côtés du Maître Paladin, les deux autorités de Kurast.

« Oui… Bortè-Tchino a créé l'Ordre des Paladins pour nous apprendre à défendre la Boîte que Kô-Maral nous avait confiée. Et les Prêtres de Travincal étaient là pour nous éduquer dans la lumière de Zakarum…

-Je ne saisis pas bien la différence entre les deux ordres, demanda subitement Ichigo. Les deux se battent non ?

-Hm ? »

Grimmjow sembla revenir de son petit monde de souvenir.

« Comment faire simple… ? Kurast était une grande ville et dedans, il y avait une autre ville à la fois indépendante et dépendante : Travincal. Les paladins étaient chargés de défendre toute la cité, y compris Travincal, en usant de la force. Les Prêtres, eux, étaient le dernier rempart avant la Boîte. Ils étaient un peu comme des êtres sacrés… On faisait rarement appel à eux en dehors des grandes fêtes religieuses puisque nous soignions les blessés.

-Je vois… Et sur l'image suivante, je suppose qu'on évoque à quel point Kurast fut grande ? »

Le plus âgé eut un léger sourire. Il se rappelait cette fête grandiose où toutes les tribus de la jungle s'étaient réunies pour honorer Zakarum. Il y avait des fleurs qui volaient par milliers, les autres paladins créaient des lumières avec certains prêtres qui faisaient tournoyer les flocons de neige qu'ils créaient. Aux sons des tambours et des flûtes aux assonances chaudes.

« Oui, à quel point elle fut grande… »

Ichigo remarqua l'émerveillement de Grimmjow et malgré sa peine, cela lui arracha un sourire. L'homme avait beau faire preuve du plus horripilant des caractères, il avait un cœur qui cachait bien plus de choses qu'on ne pouvait le croire de prime abord.

« J'ai peur de comprendre celle-là, souffla Ichigo. La boîte était mal scellée ? »

La peinture se concentrait sur un angle particulier. On ne voyait que les dos des prêtres face à la foule et aux gens qui faisaient la queue pour se repentir. Et, au premier plan, la boîte était entrouverte et une fumée noire suintait discrètement.

« Non, murmura Grimmjow perplexe. J'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est la noirceur des hommes repentant qui se dirigent vers la boîte et qui, petit à petit, fragilise le sceau. »

Le prince fronça les sourcils.

« Mais où étaient Bortè-Tchino et Kô-Maral à ce moment ?

-Ils décidaient de prendre forme humaine, regarde. »

L'archer s'approcha de la nouvelle illustration et retint un murmure d'émerveillement. Un homme de grande taille, robuste dans sa carrure et vêtu d'une fourrure de loup tenait aux épaules une jeune femme à la silhouette élancée trahissant sa force. Ils avaient tous deux une peau couleur de miel et terre, bronzée par le soleil. Leur visage aux yeux légèrement bridés, d'un noir profond, étaient encadrés de cheveux tout aussi noirs. Bortè-Tchino cependant les avait noués en une queue-de-cheval tandis que Kô-Maral les portait détachés.

Mais surtout, ils tenaient un enfant dans leur bras.

Ichigo sentit une vague d'émotion inexpliquée le submerger et il ne put s'empêcher d'effleurer le poupon des doigts. Il avait l'air radieux de bonheur. Le couple aussi du reste. Mais il repensa alors à la fumée noire qui s'infiltrait dans la Boîte.

« Que… »

Ichigo dressa l'oreille en saisissant le ton d'horreur dans la voix de Grimmjow. Il fronça violemment les sourcils et le rejoignit avant de se figer et blanchir à vue d'œil. Après un instant, il secoua la tête :

« Ce que je vois est… est faux, n'est-ce pas ? C'est… Ce n'est pas la vérité ? »

Grimmjow était incapable de prononcer quoique ce soit. Il restait rivé sur l'image affreuse de Kô-Maral, dénudée et couverte de sang qui gisait sur le sol.

« On a… violé et tué Biche Blanche… ? »

L'esprit du prince était prêt à se fermer totalement, juste par instinct de conservation. Ce qu'il voyait ne pouvait être car si c'était vrai, il n'y avait vraiment aucune chance pour qu'il espère un jour rejoindre le trône ! L'entité fondatrice des amazones avait été tuée et violée par un homme ! Voilà qui expliquait cette haine chronique envers ceux de son sexe !

Grimmjow le prit à l'épaule et lui montra la suite.

« Le fils a été capturé et scellé quelque part. Bortè-Tchino… »

Sur le dessin on voyait un homme courbé au visage creusé qui marchait dans les montagnes.

« Il abandonne son poste pour errer… Pour finalement se réfugier au Crêt du Rey où il berce sa haine jusqu'à créer Nihlatak. Depuis il est mort et le dessin dit que son âme transmigre éternellement à la recherche de celle de sa bien-aimée qui se cache depuis lors.

-Ce sont des humains qui ont fait ça ? s'exclama Ichigo tout à coup. Cela pourrait être les Frères Démoniaques, non ? Ils se seraient libérés ou leur force obscure aurait… »

Le paladin baissa les yeux avec un air de condoléance. Les Frères Démoniaques ne s'étaient pas libérés à ce moment-là non, il savait précisément quand et c'était beaucoup plus tard. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Ichigo qui semblait prêt à partir en vrille.

« Un humain n'aurait pas pu tuer une divinité. Cela devait être un humain possédé par la petite force obscure que les Frères arrivaient à maîtriser depuis le temple.

-Mais cela revient au même pour les amazones ! Comment mon peuple pourrait-il m'accepter alors que je suis comme cet humain ? Il n'y a que la possession maléfique qui nous différencie ! Comment mon peuple pourrait-il me faire confiance ?!

-Mais les amazones ne savent plus cela, Ichigo ! s'exclama le paladin. Tu…

-Kô-Maral est morte. Même Bortè-Tchino ne sait pas où elle se trouve ! C'est… »

Le prince s'appuya contre la paroi rocheuse et se laissa tomber progressivement sur le sol, se tenant la tête dans les mains.

« C'est fichu. Elle est introuvable même de Loup Bleu… qui est lui-même introuvable puisque son âme transmigre ! Il nous faudrait le savoir des sages de Travincal mais ils sont tous morts ! A croire que c'est un complot contre les royaumes de mon père et ma mère ! »

Grimmjow assista à la scène avec une certaine tristesse. Il voyait celui qu'il considérait avec beaucoup d'estime les bras baissés et à deux doigts de lâcher complètement prise.

« Si seulement j'avais été une fille…

-Non, ne dis pas ça. C'est pas ta faute mais celle de ces Frères Démoniaques qui ont répandu la haine des hommes dans ton peuple ! »

Ichigo secoua la tête.

« Dans tous les cas, je vois pas ce qu'on peut faire. Renji et Rukia sont morts, ma mère ne tardera plus et moi j'ai lamentablement échoué. M'entraîner toutes ces années pour apprendre que la haine que l'on me voue est légitime…

-Que…

-Même si c'est injuste, c'est légitime Grimmjow. Une femme violée peut haïr ou craindre les hommes tu ne crois pas ?

-C'est stupide…

-Mais légitime. »

Le paladin fronça les sourcils, cherchant la manière la plus expéditive pour secouer son compagnon. Ils n'avaient pas fait tout ce chemin et tant de sacrifices pour baisser les bras maintenant. Il leur fallait aller jusqu'au bout des choses. Il y avait bien un fils non ? Si on le trouvait…

Grimmjow retourna auprès des peintures. Elles disaient brièvement que le fils disparu vivait toujours et suivait sa mère inlassablement pour la protéger. Il leur fallait trouver cette divinité. Et ce qui rendait peut-être la tâche plus facile ou du moins, moins lourde, était de savoir qu'il était bel et bien vivant.

« Il a signé la biographie… »

Le plus âgé eut un sourire victorieux.

« Le fils du Couple Sacré est en vie, Ichigo ! tonna-t-il. Et regarde ! Il nous donne des indices où le trouver ! Il dessine des montagnes…

-Y'a que ça ici, grogna-t-il. Des montagnes ! Habitées par des monstres et des Guerriers Divins qui nous attaquent sans raison avant de nous bombarder d'une lumière étrange ! »

Grimmjow plissa les yeux. Il y avait plus que le désespoir dans les traits d'Ichigo. Il décelait autre chose de plus subtil, peut-être plus enfoui. Ses yeux avaient un éclat étrange. Etait-il malade ? Silencieusement, le paladin et guérisseur jugea qu'il verrait cela pendant le sommeil du prince.

« De toute manière j'ai pas fait tout c'chemin pour qu'on s'arrête là, pigé, P'tit Prince ? Alors on va dégotter le fils et lui demander de l'aide parce que t'es là pour ça non ? On est venu pour ça ! Renji et Rukia sont morts pour ça ! Alors on va s'bouger, que tu le veuilles ou non. »

Grimmjow vit presque le moment où Ichigo allait acquiescer et se redresser, plus déterminé que jamais. Pourtant juste à ce moment, il se prit la tête dans les mains et parut contenir quelque chose en lui. Cela conforta le paladin dans l'idée qu'il y avait un problème. Il soupira et jugea que pour le moment, il était inutile que le plus jeune de se fatigue à broyer du noir. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et posa une main sur son front avant de murmurer des paroles dans sa langue natale.

Ichigo s'endormit d'un coup.

~ o ~

_Le petit garçon regardait tout autour de lui sombrement. Il n'y avait rien, plus rien du tout. Les huttes de sa tribu étaient en feu, ceux qui n'avaient pas pu fuir rendaient leur dernier souffle et lui, au milieu, ne bougeait pas pour les aider. Il n'aurait pas pu les sauver de toute manière._

_Il était vêtu d'une fourrure de loup, l'animal totem de son clan de la jungle. Il n'avait pas plus de sept ans mais quand on voyait son village se faire raser par des forces qui défiaient l'entendement, la maturité faisait un bon en avant. Et s'il ne pleurait pas et ne montrait aucun signe de peur, c'était peut-être parce qu'il __**avait toujours su**__ qu'il y aurait ces monstres. Il les voyait près de lui, qui rôdaient toujours non loin. Mais personne n'avait voulu croire un enfant comme lui._

_Avec ses cheveux bleus et son caractère renfermé, il avait été surnommé Maudit. D'un certain côté, il ne connaissait pas beaucoup d'orphelins qui auraient réussi à sourire un an après avoir vu leurs parents se faire déchiqueter par les mêmes monstres qui avaient aujourd'hui ravagé sa tribu._

_Se levant, il avança dans les décombres et observa froidement, silencieusement. Il sentait encore l'ombre derrière lui mais il fit semblant de ne pas la voir. Il y avait du sang et des os partout, l'odeur de la chair carbonisée qui prenait à la gorge, celle du souffre après les explosions. Il avait lui-même du mal à respirer mais il se fichait presque de cela. Où irait-il maintenant qu'il n'avait même plus de gens auprès de qui mendier ? Il aurait bien voulu se réfugier dans la jungle et y vivre seul, bercer sa douleur et sa solitude au sein de la jungle millénaire._

_« Enfant, comment t'appelles-tu ? »_

_Le petit garçon se tourna vivement, surpris. Il n'avait pas entendu la personne arriver. C'était un homme de grande taille qui portait une armure argentée brillant de mille feux. Une longue cape rouge ornait son dos et il tenait dans une main un casque à crête et dans l'autre un bouclier héraldique rehaussé de dorures au blason immanquable : celui de Kurast. Un paladin._

_« Enfant ? As-tu perdu la parole ? répéta doucement le chevalier._

_-Non._

_-Je suis le Maître Paladin de Kurast, je suis venu aider mais je suis arrivé trop tard de toute évidence._

_-… »_

_L'enfant restait sur la défensive, intrigué. Les gens de son village le haïssaient pour cette ombre qui rôdait toujours près de lui mais un paladin ne la voyait pas ? S'en fichait-il ?_

_« Enfant, tu es seul et je sens ton cœur plein de haine et de rancune. Viens avec moi et je t'offrirai un foyer. »_

_Le paladin posa un genou à terre et ôta son bouclier. Il avait un visage attachant, des cheveux noirs mi-longs et une barbe de quelques jours. Il n'affichait pas la rigueur réputée des paladins mais le plus petit le trouvait plutôt amical._

_« Veux-tu me suivre, Enfant ?_

_-J'ai l'ombre. »_

_Cette phrase si simple sembla pourtant faire son chemin dans l'esprit du chevalier qui se contenta de hausser les épaules._

_« L'ombre te suit, cela ne veut pas dire que tu es elle. Moi, je t'apprendrai à te débarrasser d'elle, tu es un enfant de Zakarum et tous les enfants de la lumière ont le droit de grandir épargnés de la peur._

_-Je m'appelle Grimmjow…_

_-Alors, tu viens avec moi ? »_

_Grimmjow acquiesça et se laissa porter sur le dos du paladin jusqu'à rejoindre la cité de Kurast._

~ o ~

Grimmjow restait penché vers le feu, pensif après le soudain retour de ce souvenir. L'ombre. Quand il se le remémorait, ce souvenir n'avait jamais été aussi vif.

_L'Ombre._

Il avait réussi, enfin il croyait, à déchiffrer la dernière énigme inscrite sur les murs de la grotte du Crêt et il avait commencé le chemin sans vraiment se soucier de l'avis du prince. Du reste, Ichigo dormait encore, s'étant fait porté pour la première partie de la route.

Le paladin avait remarqué que son compagnon de voyage semblait moins bien ces derniers jours, la perte de ses amis n'y était sûrement pas étrangère mais il y avait quelque chose de plus. Etait-ce un contrecoup de cette étrange lumière qui avait rayonné après le Rite de Passage ? Lui aussi il se sentait différent, comme s'il savait plus de choses. Devant l'énigme à la fin de la biographie, il avait su. Comment l'expliquer ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Mais les reliefs de cette énième montagne, le nom Pic de l'Archer… Cela lui avait _rappelé_ des choses.

« Grimmjow ? »

Le paladin se redressa soudain et avisa l'archer qui se réveillait, un peu perdu. Il tenait toujours son arme fermement dans son poing, comme si elle risquait de s'enfuir. Curieux, pensa Grimmjow.

« Mais où sommes-nous ? »

Ichigo s'était redressé et observait les environs. Son ami avait visiblement creusé un abri dans la glace et ils s'y trouvaient au chaud avec un feu magique, ceux qui brûlaient sans bois. Le prince remarqua bien vite l'air concerné du paladin et les souvenirs rejaillirent en lui, éteignant sa mine quelque peu reposée. Il porta une main à sa tête, comme s'il avait mal.

« Un problème ? demanda Grimmjow inquiet. Besoin que j'te soigne ? »

L'archer fit non de la tête et fronça les sourcils. Il se releva et s'harnacha. Il avait perdu son sac la nuit où il avait affronté le nécromancien gardien du Crêt mais le paladin avait récupéré le strict minimum dans les affaires des deux disparus pour continuer le voyage.

« Où sommes-nous ? répéta Ichigo sombrement.

-En route pour le Pic de l'Archer. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, encore déchiré entre sa tristesse qui le poussait à l'inaction et ce maigre espoir qui lui restait. Sauraient-ils trouver les divinités avant ? La guerre avait-elle déjà éclatée ? Si les Grandes Plaines étaient déjà à feu et à sang, sa quête devenait inutile.

« A environ trois jours de marche si on est rapide.

-Bien, mettons-nous en route alors. »

Ichigo ouvrit la marche une fois encore, le natif de Kurast n'en fit cependant pas la remarque. On plaçait rarement un archer en première ligne mais il fallait croire que soit le prince était trop bouleversé encore pour réfléchir concrètement, soit il était assez confiant en son invocation de walkyrie. Il y avait pourtant cet espèce de pressentiment qui agitait les instincts du paladin et il lui intimait que les problèmes étaient loin de se résoudre.

Ils parcoururent les sentiers de glace dans un silence pesant seulement dérangé par le sifflement et parfois les hurlements du vent glacé. Grimmjow avait escompté trois jours de marche, et avec la tempête qu'il voyait poindre à l'horizon, il finissait par espérer que cela ne prenne pas plus d'une semaine. Leurs stocks de vivres s'amenuisaient drastiquement avec le temps même s'il leur restait assez de feu pour tenir longtemps.

Si leur mission ne trouvait pas de petit espoir à leur prochaine destination… Il faudrait presque qu'ils empruntent le passage pour la jungle… Ils ne pourraient pas revenir vers le Clan d'Isshin, ils manquaient de trop de choses. Ils n'auraient bientôt que l'espoir de la clémence des deux divinités s'ils les trouvaient, ou la fuite vers la Jungle Maudite.

Alors que la nuit tombait, le guide creusa, aidé de son compagnon, un abri dans la glace. Ils s'y engouffrèrent et assistèrent à peine quelques minutes plus tard à des déferlements de bourrasques violentes. Le paladin observait cela d'un œil aguerri, n'osant reconnaître dans ce déchaînement de la nature contre eux un acte divin. Il avisa le prince qui avait pâli d'un coup et s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qui lui arrivait quand ce dernier rattrapa alors son arc qu'il ne tenait plus. Grimmjow fronça les sourcils, certain maintenant que quelque chose se passait entre Khukdei et Ichigo.

Le plus âgé connaissait l'art du combat et il savait beaucoup de choses sur les armes. Il avait entendu surtout ses instructeurs en parler et il avait retenu. Certaines armes étaient vivantes. Est-ce que les Anciens avaient récompensé Ichigo en lui offrant la capacité de communiquer avec Khukdei ? Et qu'est-ce que pouvait bien lui raconter cette arme qui, semblait-il, avait traversé les générations aux côtés des amazones de Korè ?

Grimmjow demeura silencieux, cherchant à analyser tous les détails avant de parvenir à la moindre conclusion. La tempête faisait rage et il devenait évident qu'ils ne pourraient pas quitter l'abri avant le lendemain s'ils étaient chanceux.

~ o ~

Les heures s'écoulèrent dans le plus grand silence. Le prince ne semblait pas enclin à faire la conversation, trop occupé à ruminer ou peut-être, à l'instar de Grimmjow, trop pris par le besoin de s'inquiéter sur les pourcentages de réussite de leur mission.

L'ennui et la fatigue les emportèrent presque simultanément alors que la nuit était bien avancée et déchirée par le bruit incessant et violent du vent du nord. Le paladin tenta vainement de rester éveillé plus longtemps pour monter la garde mais le sommeil l'emporta sans scrupule, le plongeant de nouveau dans ces rêves du passé qu'il n'avait pas eus depuis sa fuite de Kurast. L'Ombre. Elle rôdait toujours derrière lui même après toutes ces années et malgré l'enseignement qu'il avait reçu de Stark, le Maître Paladin. Il y avait toujours dans son sillage ce souvenir sombre qui ne le délaissait pas et qui avait fini par imprégner son cœur-même.

Ce fut donc sans réelle surprise que le plus âgé des deux compagnons rêva qu'il se réveillait au sein des temples sacrés de Travincal, auprès des bedeaux et des prêtres. Grimmjow se souvenait parfaitement de son arrivée à Kurast, de son passage à dos de cheval avec le paladin qui l'avait tiré de la solitude de son orphelinat et de sa malédiction. Il avait cru, l'espace de quelques jours, qu'il pourrait tout reprendre de zéro, vivre comme un enfant qui n'avait pas l'Ombre pour le suivre, un enfant qui n'avait jamais vu de monstres.

Du reste il avait entendu Stark, le Maître Paladin, discuter gravement avec le prêtre de Travincal. Ils avaient dit qu'ils s'inquiétaient beaucoup de voir ces créatures infernales sur Terre alors qu'elles étaient censées être scellées. Censées.

Si seulement ces hommes avaient vu ce que lui, du haut de ses sept ans, avait vu. Des créatures faites d'écorces et de pierres, gigantesques et repoussantes. Leurs poings et leurs pieds étaient aussi gros que des troncs et parcourus de ronces et de pics trop tranchants pour être réellement d'origine végétale. Leurs rugissements faisaient trembler le sol et leur marche, en troupeau, rasait des villages entiers sans même laisser le temps aux victimes de sonner la retraite. Et ce qui était pire, c'était que malgré leur taille vertigineuse, ils savaient faire preuve de la plus grande discrétion, d'une quasi-invisibilité, leur vacarme assourdissant ne s'entendant que comme un glas.

On avait posé beaucoup de questions à Grimmjow, il avait répondu honnêtement. Il leur avait parlé de ses parents aussi, comment il les avait retrouvés. Il leur avait aussi dit qu'il avait toujours été suivi par le malheur. Que partout où il allait il apportait la malchance, qu'il avait fini par appeler ça son "Ombre". Le paladin et le prêtre étaient demeurés silencieux et s'étaient concertés d'un regard avant de décider que l'enfant ferait partie de leur ordre.

~ o ~

« Enfant, tu as beaucoup progressé depuis ton arrivée. »

Grimmjow s'inclina respectueusement devant l'instructeur. Il avait dix ans depuis peu, portait sur son corps et sa carrure les marques d'un entraînement dur mais dans de bonnes conditions. Son regard s'était affermi, durcit, en partie à cause du comportement de l'extérieur. Il s'était créé une carapace protectrice d'air froid et agressif pour contrer la peur que certains éprouvaient encore à son égard. L'ombre. Il avait cru qu'elle était une entité, elle était en fait une vue de son esprit si bien ancrée que tous y croyait. Grimmjow était le porteur de malheur.

« Bientôt tu pourras entrer dans l'Ordre des Paladins en tant qu'apprenti. »

Stark avait toujours cet air endormi, en totale contradiction avec la noblesse toute empreinte de grandeur des chevaliers, mais Grimmjow s'en fichait bien. Il ne voulait qu'apprendre à se défendre, à défendre aussi ceux qui étaient victimes de l'ombre. Avant, il aurait laissé les autres mourir mais il avait pris conscience, à travers l'enseignement de Zakarum, que son pouvoir engendrait des responsabilités. Il était fort et il se devait donc de protéger. C'était ainsi que les Paladins voyaient la vie, la dévotion.

Certains auraient pu y voir une forme de fanatisme religieux, une ferveur dangereuse. Mais Kurast et Travincal n'étaient pas encore à ce niveau. De toutes manières, Zakarum ne prônait que la tolérance et la protection des plus faibles. Un paladin qui usait de ses pouvoirs à mauvais escient se risquait à subir la punition.

« Le rituel aura lieu d'ici deux semaines, en attendant, va lire dans les temples. »

Grimmjow acquiesça respectueusement et quitta la maison d'entraînement pour rejoindre sa hutte. Kurast était une ville gigantesque et avec l'explosion démographique depuis la création de l'Ordre des Paladins et de Travincal, il avait fallu l'agrandir et, au fur et à mesure, on avait séparé la cité en plusieurs niveaux. La ville basse, le bazar, la ville haute où se trouvait les temples et finalement la chaussée de Travincal qui menait justement à Travincal.

On vivait moins bien à la ville basse, mais moins bien pour Kurast qui était l'idéal de la cité presque parfaite revenait à vivre honorablement, hors du besoin. Grimmjow était donc satisfait de sa vie et de sa grande hutte au toit de chaume qu'il partageait avec d'autres enfants recueillis par les paladins comme lui.

Il était le seul à montrer autant d'aptitudes à l'art de l'épée, de l'aura et de la magie guerrière et pour cela il était connu d'une bonne partie des habitants de Kurast. Mais ses dispositions naturelles suscitaient bien entendu l'envie et si cela ne lui portait pas préjudice directement, s'il le cachait habilement derrière son caractère renfermé, cela ne faisait que croître dans son cœur une rancune sombre qui entrait en conflit avec la lumière de Zakarum à laquelle il croyait sincèrement.

L'enfant retourna donc à sa hutte où il prit un change de vêtements avant d'aller aux bains publics dans le Bazar. On y trouvait de tout là-bas sauf des habitations, c'était ainsi que fonctionnait Kurast. Et selon les rites, il était interdit de rentrer dans les temples si l'on n'était pas soigneusement lavé. Et pour lui qui était un futur paladin, il se devait même de porter l'habit sacré : une tunique blanche marquée du sceau de Kurast et de l'Ordre.

L'éducation des jeunes paladins commençaient d'abord par la lecture et l'érudition. Il était important pour eux de connaître l'histoire et les sciences, tout comme la littérature car cela permettait malgré ce qu'on en disait de comprendre le présent. Les paladins étaient des guerriers qui défendaient certes, mais leur devoir était aussi d'éduquer et de répandre la lumière de Zakarum. Et Grimmjow n'était pas peu fier de se dire qu'il était probablement le plus érudit des enfants de son âge, le seul déjà capable de lire la langue sacrée.

Il fit ses ablutions rapidement, n'aimant pas particulièrement son entourage et se rendit à la Ville Haute. Il y croisa quelques bedeaux qui surveillaient les rites et les observa un instant pour comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient. Il les admira un instant en observant de la glace jaillir de leur main et se dit qu'avec des mages comme eux aux côtés des paladins, ils formaient une alliance indestructible. Arrivé enfin aux pieds des marches du temple de Lam Esen, Grimmjow ôta ses sandales et salua le bâtiment.

Le prêtre qui y officiait était actuellement absent mais cela n'était pas dérangeant. De toute manière il n'avait que besoin de voir la bibliothèque. Grimmjow entra donc et tourna dans plusieurs couloirs de pierres chauffées par le soleil avant de traverser une grande salle aux murs parcourus d'étagères débordantes de livres. Les plus courants étaient bas, c'était ceux que tous lisaient, les connaissances de bases qu'on inculquait aux enfants. Mais Grimmjow les connaissait déjà, il n'avait pas besoin de les relire encore. Il cherchait depuis de longues minutes, éclairé par les grands chandeliers, lorsqu'il entendit un grincement suspect.

Alerté, il balaya la pièce du regard attentivement et aperçut une porte entrouverte. Habituellement, elle était close, c'était pour cela qu'il venait de la remarquer. Et si l'accès était normalement fermé, il jugea que la pièce derrière devait donc être un peu secrète. Il s'avança donc avec l'intention de refermer cette porte, certains secrets de Kurast et des temples devaient le rester, mais au moment où il posait sa main contre le bois vieilli, il entendit des souffles portés dans un courant d'air. Des murmures de personnes, de voix lointaines.

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils, décidé à ignorer ces choses qu'il savait ne pas être le fruit de son imagination, mais il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas envie. La porte était ouverte et sa curiosité était en conflit avec sa raison et la confiance que lui confiait le prêtre du temple.

Que faire?

_Ouvre la porte !_

Grimmjow retira sa main d'un coup. Il avait entendu une voix beaucoup plus distincte, comme si elle se trouvait juste derrière lui, dans son cou. Paralysé, il ne se tourna pas. C'était la voix de l'Ombre. Pourquoi voulait-elle qu'il ouvre la porte? Qu'y avait-il derrière...?

D'un coup sec, le battant s'ouvrit largement laissant l'enfant observer la nouvelle salle. Elle était plongée dans la pénombre et il ne distinguait de sa place que les contours typiques des bibliothèques contre les murs et ceux plus fins d'un présentoir à livre au centre. Il devait y avoir un ou deux chandeliers pour éclairer le tout mais il n'avança pas pour s'en assurer. Enfin, il ne voulait pas avancer mais sans pouvoir se contrôler, ses jambes s'en chargèrent. Il passa la porte et referma derrière lui, lentement.

Alors qu'il allait se trouver dans l'obscurité totale, les chandelles et les torches s'allumèrent par magie pour illuminer en partie le reposoir du centre. Grimmjow était prudemment sur ses gardes, soucieux de ne laisser aucune trace car maintenant qu'il était entré dans cette nouvelle bibliothèque, il comptait bien y trouver quelque chose à lire.

Il attrapa une torche contre le mur et s'approcha des étagères poussiéreuses. Approchant prudemment les flammes des livres pour voir les tranches, il tomba sur un titre qui le fit tiquer. Le livre de Lam Esen.

Il avait entendu parler d'un homme du nom de Lam Esen. Il avait été jadis, au début du rayonnement de Kurast, le seul homme à conjuguer la puissance des paladins et l'art des prêtres. On disait de lui qu'il connaissait tout et Grimmjow voulait bien le croire, c'était le premier historien et son œuvre se serait avérée d'une importance capitale dans l'éducation. Enfin c'était le point de vue de Grimmjow, il fallait connaître le passé et ses erreurs pour pouvoir avancer sereinement vers l'avenir. Et ce livre réunissait très probablement nombre de connaissances utiles et importantes.

L'enfant le sortit précautionneusement et souffla dessus pour enlever la plus grosse partie de la poussière. Il rejoignit ensuite le reposoir où il posa l'objet précieux et alluma les deux chandeliers près de la table de lecture pour faire plus de lumière et lire sans s'abîmer les yeux. Le livre de Lam Esen. Rien qu'en murmurant ce nom pour lui-même, il sentait un frisson parcourir son dos. L'ombre lui avait ouvert la porte d'une source de connaissances inimaginable. Il lui faudrait en faire bon usage, mais Grimmjow savait différencier le bien du mal et il n'utiliserait jamais sa force pour asservir les plus faibles.

Avec un murmure d'émerveillement, il parcourut les premières lignes. L'auteur évoquait le contenu du livre en disant qu'il faudrait que le lecteur boive une certaine potion pour être capable de comprendre. Cela venait du fait que certaines connaissances étaient millénaires, issues d'un héritage de plusieurs générations, et qu'il ne pouvait tout résumer correctement dans un ouvrage.

Grimmjow dressa la tête à la recherche de la Potion de Lam Esen, la source de connaissances. Pourquoi se sentait-il si obsédé par cela tout à coup ? C'était obscur pour lui, mais il le désirait ardemment et quand son regard se posa sur l'objet, il sut qu'il devait la boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

~ o ~

Le paladin se réveilla en sursaut.

Il ouvrit les yeux et avisa son environnement immédiat : glace. Ils étaient donc toujours dans leur abri. Il allait s'adresser au prince quand il remarqua soudain que ce dernier n'était pas là et pire, qu'il était parti sans son arme puisque Khukdei traînait par terre. Il l'attrapa d'un geste, incapable de croire à ce qu'il voyait.

« Bordel… »

Grimmjow se prépara en un temps record et s'engouffra dans la tempête de froid. Il se protégea les yeux bien vite et dégaina son épée, sentant le danger rôder autour de lui. Il développa sans souci de se faire repérer une puissante aura défensive et se rassura quelque peu en sentant la présence d'Ichigo dans les parages. S'il était encore dans son périmètre d'aura, il pouvait l'atteindre rapidement.

Le paladin s'élança donc avec célérité, traquant les mouvements du prince. Il ne se déplaçait pas beaucoup, ou du moins très lentement, ce qui lui permit de le trouver sans problème majeur. Non, le problème résidait ailleurs.

« Ichigo ! Ne reste pas au bord ! »

Grimmjow écarquillait les yeux, tentant de contenir son effroi. Le jeune homme se tenait immobile dans les bourrasques, juste au bord de la falaise. Il regardait droit devant lui, les yeux vides et les bras ballants, comme s'il eût été une enveloppe creuse. Le paladin remarqua de suite ce comportement et s'en inquiéta beaucoup. Il lui fallait trouver un moyen...

« Ichigo ! Ichigo, répond-moi ! »

Aucune réaction. Grimmjow serra le poing sur la poignée de sa lame. Que faire ? La purification chez ceux de son ordre n'avait rien de très différent avec la destruction. S'il voulait le faire plus subtilement, il devait approcher Ichigo de très près et, à n'en pas douter, chaque pas pour se rapprocher de lui le ferait avancer vers le vide. Il suffirait d'une bourrasque un peu plus violente pour que l'archer tombe à la renverse et finisse comme Rukia et Renji.

Grimmjow ne voyait que peu de possibilités. Il lui fallait immobiliser le natif de Korè, quitte à le blesser, pour le purifier et le soigner ensuite. Ichigo ne lui en voudrait sûrement pas de lui avoir sauvé la vie... Le paladin ressentit tout à coup quelque chose et fronça les sourcils. Son éducation lui permettait de connaître les armes : Khukdei était vivant, et, dans son dos, l'arc semblait réclamer un peu d'attention.

L'homme soupira, jaugeant les possibilités. Il ne pouvait prendre de risques. S'il y avait un lien spécial entre Khukdei et la royauté de Korè, il le rendrait rapidement à Ichigo. Dès qu'il l'aurait écarté de la pente vertigineuse. Tout en se mortifiant de blesser celui pour lequel il avait tant d'affection, Grimmjow se concentra pour développer une aura offensive dont le pouvoir forcerait son vis-à-vis à rester immobile. Il disposerait ensuite de quelques secondes pour se ruer vers le prince possédé et après il aviserait.

Sitôt pensé, sitôt fait. Grimmjow s'élança sans douter et crut bien l'espace d'un instant que le prince allait pouvoir s'avancer suffisamment et, aidé d'un petit coup de vent, glisser malencontreusement. Le paladin en avait cependant plus dans le ventre et il saisit Ichigo par le bras avant de le plaquer au sol avec une brutalité qui trahissait la peur qu'il avait éprouvée.

Il le prit par les épaules et le dévisagea brièvement, ses craintes se matérialisant. Les yeux ambre du prince étaient cachés d'un voile blanc et son teint était pâle. Combiné à son comportement des plus étranges, il était clair que le jeune homme était possédé. Le paladin hésitait à utiliser ses capacités de soin pour purifier l'esprit, cela comportait toujours un risque... Il saisit tout à coup Khukdei, et le posa près du prince. Il crut sentir que quelque chose se produisait, sans pouvoir en identifier la nature, aussi il ouvrit la main d'Ichigo pour qu'il prenne son arme.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent alors comme des heures le temps de voir les yeux se dégager du voile de possession et le jeune homme revenir à la vie. Ichigo commença par tousser comme s'il avait avalé de travers puis il se passa une main sur le visage, réalisant que son corps était tout engourdi. Il remarqua seulement alors son environnement et se redressa, prêt à se battre, quand Grimmjow posa une main sur son torse pour le rallonger.

« Surtout pas trop vite, tu pourrais provoquer l'Ombre. »

Ichigo ne comprit pas la phrase mais l'air absolument sérieux, et cette lueur blessée dans le regard de son compagnon lui suffit. Durant quelques minutes où les vents violents ne semblaient plus avoir d'effet, Grimmjow fit silence, occupé à soigner l'esprit récemment libéré. En voyant le regard blanc il avait compris. Les choses se répétaient, la tragédie de Kurast allait se reproduire...

« L'Ombre, répéta Grimmjow la voix tremblante. Elle m'a retrouvé... »

Sans crier gare, le paladin saisit le bras du prince pour le passer sur son épaule et l'aider à marcher d'un pas rapide vers leur abri. Si l'Ombre, cauchemar de son enfance, l'avait retrouvé, il lui fallait fuir. Toujours marcher et ne jamais s'arrêter plus longtemps qu'une halte. Ne plus utiliser son pouvoir et de nouveau mimer l'amnésie, se faire oublier. Mais comment? Ichigo avait besoin de son pouvoir pour trouver les dieux fondateurs.

« Il faut qu'on reprenne la route au plus vite, souffla enfin Grimmjow comme seule explication. Très vite...

-Que se passe-t-il, Grimmjow ? Qu'est-ce que... l'Ombre?

-C'est... »

Le paladin fronça les sourcils. Il voulait réfléchir à sa réponse mais son silence s'éternisa si longtemps qu'il n'en donna finalement pas.

Ils rejoignirent leur campement sans un mot et attendirent juste assez pour que la tempête soit moins dangereuse. Ils quittèrent alors l'endroit, parfois bousculés par un coup de vent plus fort, concentrés sur leur itinéraire. Le guide ouvrait la marche et imposait un rythme rapide que le natif de Korè avait parfois du mal à suivre mais il se garda bien d'en faire la remarque.

Ichigo était encore un peu chamboulé de ce qu'il venait de vivre. Grimmjow avait juste dit qu'il avait été possédé par une entité maléfique sans vraiment préciser plus malgré les questions du prince. Ce dernier avait fini par déduire que cette _Ombre_ évoquée par son compagnon devait être ce qui l'avait possédé. Et suivant les conseils de son ami, il avait jugé bon de ne plus lâcher Khukdei une seule seconde à l'avenir.

Ils marchaient depuis de longues heures quand le paladin accorda enfin un répit. Ils s'étaient abrités dans une excavation profonde et attendaient silencieusement le sommeil. Ou quelque chose comme le repos. Cette histoire de possession avait poussé l'adrénaline des deux hommes toute la journée et l'angoisse avait si bien pris qu'ils ne savaient comment trouver le sommeil.

Pourtant les jours suivants s'écoulèrent ainsi. Les paroles échangées se résumaient au minimum, à l'inquiétude de l'autre au sujet de la santé de l'un, savoir combien il restait de provisions, si le but était proche. Ichigo cherchait toutes les opportunités pour parler de l'Ombre mais même quand le moment semblait parfait, le paladin se défilait. Et le prince avait fini par se dire que là résidait peut-être le sens de leur quête, ou du moins qu'il devait y avoir un lien avec les Frères démoniaques qui avaient tué jadis Kô-Maral.

Parfois le prince se levait en pleine nuit, les yeux blancs. Il se dirigeait alors sans un bruit vers les ravins et se tenait devant comme s'il allait sauter. Grimmjow avait eu peur plus d'une fois mais l'instinct de survie du plus jeune lui permettait de lutter contre la force qui voulait le pousser au suicide. La seconde fois où c'était arrivé, Ichigo avait protesté avec véhémence auprès du paladin qui lui cachait ce qu'était réellement l'Ombre. Après tout si c'était cette chose qui voulait le tuer de cette manière infâme et indigne, il avait le droit d'en savoir l'origine !

Grimmjow était demeuré implacable. Et plutôt que de s'excuser ou d'arborer cet air supérieur qui lui était si familier, il avait pris une expression terriblement triste. Ichigo connaissait ce visage, ce fardeau pesant qui ne permettait jamais de se dresser de toute sa fierté. La culpabilité. Son compagnon souffrait de quelque chose qu'il avait fait, d'un lien qu'il n'aurait pas souhaité avec l'Ombre peut-être ? Cela avait convaincu Ichigo qui avait soupiré en disant que si cela le faisait souffrir, il essaierait de ne pas le forcer.

A compter de ce moment, c'était comme si les deux amis s'étaient avoués quelque chose. Comme s'ils s'étaient accordés mutuellement sur le fait qu'ils étaient tous deux terriblement blessés et que, rongés par la culpabilité, ils voulaient bien soigner l'autre. Ils étaient tous deux seuls, Ichigo perdait peu à peu l'espoir de revoir ses amis ou même sa mère tandis que Grimmjow rêvait parfois tout haut de Kurast du temps où elle n'était pas encore rasée.

Le premier soir où cela se produisit, ils avaient allumé un grand feu. Il faisait toujours aussi froid dehors et pour ne pas se fatiguer, ils avaient pris l'habitude de rester proche pour profiter de la chaleur corporelle. Le prince n'avait plus autant le souci de son devoir, loin de tout depuis tant de temps, il avait commencé à se laisser aller à ses propres désirs. En premier celui d'oublier qu'il étouffait sous le poids des responsabilités.

Et si rester proche physiquement de son compagnon de voyage ne signifiait pas avoir une relation interdite par la royauté (puisqu'il faut toujours des descendants), l'embrasser et faire l'amour avait une signification bien différente. Et le premier soir où cela se passa, il se souvenait juste à quel point ç'avait été magnifique de pouvoir abaisser toutes ses hautes défenses de noblesse.

Assis devant le feu, Ichigo demeurait silencieux. Il laissait vagabonder ses pensées à des choses sombres, des idées d'échec et de mort. Il avait beau se dire qu'il ne fallait pas baisser les bras, la fatigue exacerbait la force de ce tourbillon noir dans sa tête. Grimmjow était juste à ses côtés, ils étaient proches. Il essayait de s'occuper en faisant l'inventaire de leurs dernières ressources et ce qu'il trouvait ne remonterait sûrement pas le moral des troupes. Il ne leur restait que quelques déclencheurs de feu sans bois et tout juste de quoi tenir deux jours en se serrant la ceinture, ils avaient pris beaucoup de retard sur leur itinéraire escompté.

Il y avait de quoi parvenir au Pic de l'Archer, mais pas assez pour revenir.

« Ce voyage prend des allures de sacrifice, murmura sombrement Ichigo en jetant un coup d'œil à côté.

-… Tu crois qu'on ne reverra jamais les Clans du nord ou Korè ? »

Le prince fit non de la tête, l'air lourd de tristesse et de regret. Grimmjow serra les dents et referma le sac.

« Il y a un autre chemin, tu sais.

-Il est encore plus dangereux n'est-ce pas ? »

Le paladin acquiesça.

« Je suis arrivé dans les montagnes par un passage que seuls les élus peuvent emprunter. Il peut nous conduire aux portes de la jungle.

-Que devient l'Ombre ? »

Grimmjow blêmit. Ichigo avait fini par joindre les morceaux et avait compris que l'Ombre venait de quelque chose de son passé.

« Si je dois prendre le risque de la retrouver pour que tu puisses rejoindre ton royaume… je le ferai, Prince. »

L'archer darda un regard concerné à son vis-à-vis et prit sa main dans la sienne.

« Tu veux vraiment faire allégeance à Korè ? Toi, le dernier des paladins ? »

Quelques jours plus tôt, alors qu'ils se réveillaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Grimmjow avait déclaré sérieusement qu'il voulait donner sa vie pour le prince de Korè. Ichigo n'était pas dupe de l'amour qui motivait ce souhait et c'était justement parce qu'il ne savait pas y répondre avec certitude qu'il avait accepté. S'il n'avait pas le droit de considérer Grimmjow comme son amant, s'il n'avait pas le droit de l'aimer comme son âme-sœur, il ne restait plus qu'à l'aimer comme un de ses sujets, son meilleur chevalier…

« Etre le dernier des paladins… ça me donne plus de valeur à tes yeux ? »

Grimmjow avait fini par entourer le plus jeune de ses bras et poser sa tête dans ses cheveux.

« Ta valeur ne se compte pas à ça pour moi. »

Le paladin eut un sourire un peu amer. Ichigo ne dirait que rarement « je t'aime » parce qu'il n'en avait pas le droit et son devoir comptait encore trop pour lui. Mais ces phrases détournées étaient comme des déclarations et il les chérissait.

Lentement, ils se tournèrent pour se faire face et s'embrasser.

Il leur était assez compliqué de satisfaire leurs besoins de sentir l'autre dans ces lieux. Ils ne pouvaient se déshabiller sous peine de mourir de froid et s'ils se découvraient légèrement il fallait bien prendre garde à ne pas s'éloigner de la chaleur de l'autre ni de celle du feu ou de celle de la dernière fourrure qui leur servait de matelas.

En tant que prince, Ichigo ne se laissait pas faire et cela plaisait à son chevalier. Les deux hommes s'embrassaient bruyamment depuis quelques secondes quand ils se séparèrent juste assez pour respirer et s'enlacer toujours plus fort. S'il leur restait de l'espoir, il devait être dans cette étreinte.

« J'aimerais tellement qu'on en soit à se demander qui prend quel rôle dans ces moments… » souffla tout bas le paladin dans le creux d'une oreille.

Ichigo afficha un léger sourire. C'était ce qui le rassurait aussi dans son estime de dirigeant de royaume, il n'était pas cantonné à un rôle dans cette relation. Chacun leur tour ils prendraient les devants et cela leur suffisait amplement.

« Alors dis-toi que pour cette fois, murmura Ichigo, c'est comme si c'était toi.»

Le plus âgé des deux eut un air amusé. Ces moments devenaient les rares ou ni l'un ni l'autre n'arborait de mines tristes et abattues et ils les chérissaient prudemment. Lentement, Grimmjow coucha son précieux prince sur la fourrure tout en touchant son corps à travers les épais vêtements. La frustration de ne pouvoir sentir la peau de l'autre était difficilement supportable pour les deux mais ils se disaient qu'un jour peut-être ils pourraient au moins voir l'autre nu.

Ichigo avait fermé les yeux, essayant de ressentir avec plus de force les gestes de son amant. Ils devaient faire preuve d'un peu plus d'imagination tous les deux mais cela faisait partie du jeu. Le prince attrapa le cou de son chevalier et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Il se plaça de manière plus pratique, écartant ses jambes pour laisser Grimmjow s'installer et, serrés étroitement l'un contre l'autre, ils savourèrent leur chaleur brûlante.

Le paladin lâcha les lèvres rougies de son vis-à-vis et s'appliqua à embrasser chaque parcelle de cou à l'air libre, grognant après l'écharpe qu'on ne pouvait enlever. Il entendit également les murmures frustrés d'Ichigo tandis qu'il caressait les flans robustes du guerrier. Ils étaient très proches mais encore si loin de s'être découverts que cela les agaçait tous les deux.

« Je déteste ces montagnes, râla Ichigo tout bas tout en embrassant les cheveux bleus. Tellement…

-Je veux te sentir et pouvoir te toucher, Ichigo, ajouta Grimmjow dans son cou. Te dévorer… »

Cela amusa le prince qui enfouit ses doigts dans les mèches en bataille. Il rapprocha alors un peu plus leur deux corps et crut sentir contre son bas-ventre la bosse qui déformait le pantalon de son amant. Il ne pouvait jamais être sûr avec l'épaisseur des habits mais il lui suffisait de toucher avec la main pour être fixé.

Grimmjow grogna et attrapa les cheveux orange pour les tirer en arrière et ravager le cou de l'archer tandis que ce dernier se frayait un chemin dans son pantalon.

Comme pour les autres fois ils ne pourraient aller bien plus loin, n'étant ni équipé ni enclin à subir les dommages d'une trop longue exposition aux températures glaciaires, mais cela leur suffisait. Ichigo retint un rire alors que les baisers de son amant lui chatouillaient le cou et l'atmosphère se détendit considérablement. Bientôt, il parvint à ouvrir juste assez le pantalon pour s'occuper de toucher avec plus d'application le membre de son chevalier et il sentit alors que ce dernier s'apprêtait à faire de même avec lui.

« Vas-y Grimmjow… »

Le concerné lâcha un grognement, conscient que cet « ordre » signifiait pour lui d'abandonner sa réserve. Dieu qu'il aurait souhaité laisser libre cours à ses instincts, mais faire cela dans cet endroit signifiait mourir de froid et cela le frustrait tellement.

« Touche-moi, chuchota le prince avec un sourire. Allez. »

Et tout dans ce sourire montrait que ne pas pouvoir assouvir complètement ses désirs ne dérangeait pas le natif de Korè. C'était presque comme si cette partie de la relation n'était pas nécessaire bien qu'appréciée.

Le paladin fondit sur les lèvres de son prince et l'embrassa avec toute sa ferveur tout en allant saisir dans son pantalon l'objet de ses désirs. Les gestes d'Ichigo au même endroit se firent plus présents et ils commencèrent alors à réellement se donner du plaisir.

Chacun savoura les gestes de l'autre, les pressions et les allers et venues plus ou moins douces, plus ou moins rudes. Grimmjow faisait preuve de plus de bestialité ponctuée de baisers doux, comme le fauve qui griffe pour jouer avant de lécher en signe d'apaisement. Ichigo adorait ce traitement, laissant sans crainte d'être entendu ses soupirs et ses légers gémissements envahir la petite grotte. De son côté, le paladin n'était pas en reste. Même pour ce genre de choses le prince faisait preuve d'une rigueur encore un peu maladroite qui montrait qu'il voulait donner le meilleur de lui-même. Parfois il se laissait emporter par les instincts du guerrier en face de lui mais cela était vite tempéré par une réserve qui pourtant n'avait rien de refroidissant.

Ichigo brûlait comme une braise et Grimmjow mourait d'envie du jour où ils seraient tous les deux dans un lit, lui actif ou passif, il s'en fichait.

« Je… Je… »

Le prince enfonçait ses doigts dans le cuir chevelu de son amant, l'autre main toujours très occupée. Les deux hommes se sentaient proches de la fin et à cet instant plus rien de comptait pour eux. La guerre, leur mission, l'Ombre ou le froid. Pour un court instant c'était oublié, relégué à l'arrière-plan. Seul leur amour presque secret et interdit était important et les irradiait d'une chaleur toute réconfortante.

« Je t'aime, murmura le prince tout bas. Tellement… »

Grimmjow retint une larme qui voulait s'échapper son œil en entendant cette phrase qui ne se répèterait très probablement plus après. Il avait si mal d'aimer le prince tout en sachant que ce dernier ne pourrait jamais lui rendre ses sentiments en public. Il redoubla d'ardeur et l'archer en fit autant. Ils s'imaginaient toute la force qu'auraient leurs rapports s'ils étaient dans un endroit plus approprié, toute la puissance qu'ils développeraient à eux deux s'ils pouvaient ne pas avoir à se cacher des mœurs.

Cette nuit-là, comme d'autres nuits avant, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, épuisé mais cette fois avec un sourire aux lèvres.

~ o ~

Ils s'étaient assoupis pendant une petite heure quand Ichigo remua les paupières, troublé. Grimmjow avait écarté Khukdei sans le réaliser. Le prince dégagea un bras de l'étreinte brûlante pour approcher l'arc et le prendre dans ses mains un instant. Soulagé, il referma les yeux et esquissa un sourire quand la main de son amant passa dans ses cheveux doucement.

« Tu ne dors pas un peu, Grimm ? »

Le paladin ne répondit pas de suite, comme s'il hésitait.

« Je fais toujours le même rêve, je ne veux pas dormir. »

Ichigo se mordit la lèvre. Ils avaient tous les deux des problèmes qui semblaient peser très lourds sur leurs épaules.

« Tu rêves de Kurast ? »

Grimmjow resserra un peu son étreinte.

« Quand j'étais gosse, que j'me promenais dans les temples…

-Tu te promenais dans les temples ? s'étonna l'archer.

-C'est là qu'on trouve les livres intéressants pour l'entraînement des paladins.

-Pourquoi ton rêve n'est pas agréable alors ? »

Il y eut un court silence durant lequel le paladin se demanda si parler était vraiment un moyen de soulager son esprit.

« Je me rends dans un temple particulier et… une force étrange me pousse à aller dans une salle où je ne dois pas aller. Mais j'y suis et j'me dis que je pourrais rester pour lire le livre au centre de la pièce…

-Un livre interdit ?

-Je ne sais pas… Le livre de Lam Esen il s'appelle, ajouta Grimmjow. Je sais qu'il réunit un nombre faramineux de connaissances car Lam Esen était un grand érudit.

-Le rêve s'arrête là ?

-Je vais prendre la potion qui est à côté et retourner lire le livre.

-La potion ?

-Oui, il y en a une qu'il faut boire, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, expliqua-t-il. Le rêve se coupe là et je sais que ce qui se passe ensuite est primordial mais je ne sais pas quoi et tout le temps ça s'arrête au même endroit… »

Ichigo prit le temps de percuter la chose et déclara finalement :

« La force qui te pousse… c'est l'Ombre ? »

Grimmjow laissa échapper un grognement et son vis-à-vis comprit qu'il ne fallait pas poser plus de questions de ce genre. Puis, sentant que le paladin avait pris sur lui de dévoiler quelque chose qui lui était très secret (même s'il avait saisi des moments où on lui cachait volontairement des choses), Ichigo entreprit d'en faire un peu de même.

« Depuis les Anciens, j'entends des voix, amorça-t-il.

-Des voix ? Quelqu'un te parle ?

-En fait… j'entends des cris. »

Grimmjow ouvrit les yeux de surprise. Etait-ce ce qui semblait harasser le jeune homme depuis tant de jours ?

« Des cris de femme. Les cris d'une seule femme.

-Ichigo…

-Je sais que ce sont les cris de Kô-Maral. Ils résonnent dans ma tête sans cesse, elle appelle son fils, la voix d'Ichigo allait en decrescendo, elle appelle son mari. Juste avant de mourir… »

Le paladin serra fort l'archer contre lui.

« Mais quand je tiens Khukdei dans mes mains, les cris se taisent.

-Il te parle ?

-Oui, il m'apaise. »

Ils se turent alors tous les deux et, après un silence qui s'éternisa, Ichigo souffla :

« Qu'est-ce que nous ont fait les Anciens… ? »

* * *

**So j'espère que cela vous aura plu! :)  
**

**En tous cas je remercie tous ceux qui ont reviewé, ça fait toujours plaisir et à bientôt!  
**

**EDIT IMPORTANT :  
**

**J'ai perdu la clé usb avec les chapitres suivants de khukdei donc... bah euh... courage pour l'attente de la suite... j'ai mis quelques infos de plus sur mon profil  
**


End file.
